


The Great Bloody Wolf Of The North

by GamingBroBuster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Ashara Dayne Lives, B plus A equals J, BAMF Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Becomes A Lord, Jon Snow Doesn't Join the Night's Watch, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Warg Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 73,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingBroBuster/pseuds/GamingBroBuster
Summary: Jon Snow is the Bastard Son of Brandon Stark And Ashara Dayne. Jon inherits all of his Father Brandon's Wolfsblood and His Father's Looks except for his Dark Curly Hair. In this story, Brandon fell in love with Ashara Dayne but was betrothed with Catelyn Tully and was planning on breaking the Betrothal after He and Ashara slept together at the Tourney of Harrenhall. Ashara Gave birth to Jon at Starfall. Ned goes to Starfall to deliver Ser Arthur Dayne's Body and His Sword 'Dawn' to Ashara. When Ashara Discover's that her Brother is dead, She asks Ned to take Jon to his Father's Homeland and Raise him. Ashara tells Ned to give 'Dawn' to Jon when he comes of age. Lyanna Gave birth to a Stillborn Girl and died in Childbirth.





	1. Trip To Bear Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Fanfiction. I know that in the Books, Brandon liked Barbaery Ryswell but in this fic, Brandon ended things with Barbaery after the Betrothal with Catelyn was made.

Jon Snow was entering the Training Yard like he usually did every morning since his 10th name day. He grabbed 2 blunted swords to practice with since he had preferred to fight with both hands. In the training yard, waiting for him as usual were 2 of his closest friends: Asher Forrester the 2nd Born son of Lord Gregor Forrester of Ironrath, And Jon 'The Smalljon' Umber son of Lord Jon 'The Greatjon' Umber of Last Hearth. The 3 of them together were Untouchable in the Training Yard because of their skill's in weaponry, Jon with his skill of handling 2 swords at the same time, Asher with his Ironwood Shield and a Longsword and Smalljon with his Greatsword. When Lord's Forrester and Umber visited Winterfell for a feast, they brought their Son's with them. Jon met Asher and Smalljon when they were 12 Name Days old, They sparred in the training yard and drank all night at the feast, Their father's were furious when they found their sons sleeping with the pigs alongside Lord Stark's Nephew 'Raised like a son to Lady Stark's Dismay'. All the boy's simply laughed at the look on their father's faces and soon their father's joined the laughter after seeing their son's so happy with making a friend. A week later, the Lords of the North returned to their homes and Lord's Umber and Forrester left their Son's in Winterfell to be Fostered by Lord Stark.

After the three 14 Name Day old Northerners were done in the training yard after taking on 10 Winterfell Guards at the same time, They went to break their fast in the Great Hall. When entering the Hall, they had seen the Stark Family at the high table and took their seats. "How was the training yard?" Lord Stark asked already knowing that he would have a headache after this conversation. "We took on 10 of the Household guard and beat them like a drum, Father" Jon responded, not seeing Robb, Arya and Theon holding back their smirk's. Ned released a heavy sigh before he spoke "Why is it that you choose the Household Guard rather then each other to spar with?". "Because I like fighting the Household Guard more then I do fighting Asher and Smalljon." Jon stated with his mouth full of Eggs and Bacon. After the Look that Lord Stark gave, Jon caved "I am sorry and I won't do it again" Jon stated but everyone at the table knew that he would do it again.

After Jon broke his fast, he went to Lord Stark's Solar and was waiting to be called in after knocking on the door. "Enter" his Father's booming voice was clear with his lordly tone. "Sit", Jon proceeded to sit in front of his father's table and awaited the lecture that was coming."I was told that you went to the Brothel in Winter Town once again, Would you like to tell me why Theon came back with a broken nose?" Lord Stark asked already knowing the full story of how his Son entered the Winter Town Brothel and was given the best treatment as possible by the women while Theon was already there trying to convince Ros to accept a few Silver Stag's Less than what her normal pay was. According to some of his men who were present at the Brothel, Jon was received with offers of no charge and double the amount of time, While Ros Approached Jon offering him her Body and Bed for the rest of the night even going so far as to offer he stay the night with her for a 'morning session'. Jon was only 12 name days when he first layed with a woman and he has never had a problem with women ever since. Theon was Jealous that Jon was offered the pleasure of women for free and whispered to Jon something that made a fight break out with Theon having a Broken Nose. "He was just Jealous because I know how to treat a Lady while he Does not". Lord Stark sighed "I am sending you with Asher and Smalljon to Bear Island to help with making their new dock as punishment but you will be taking the 10 Household guard's that you 'beat like a drum' with you." Lord Stark said with hope that Jon would learn his lesson by being around Mormont Women that would hopefully not allow him a place in their bed.

One Week Later, Jon and His Company had made it to Bear Island and were being led my 2 Mormont Guards to meet with Lady Mormont. Jon had passed through the Great Hall Doors to find a Large Woman with chainmail armor on as well as a mace standing with what appeared to be her Sisters. Jon remembered that The Heir of Bear Island was Dacey Mormont and he heard tales that she carried a Mace as her weapon of choice. "Jon Snow, is it?" She stated. "Yes My Lady" he answered with a smile that made Dacey's younger sisters Lyra, Jorelle and Alyssane stare at Jon with a look that almost seemed as lust."My Mother is out hunting right now, but she already Had your room's made for you and your companions, my sisters will escort you."

It has now been 2 Weeks since Jon arrived at Bear Island and he, Asher and Smalljon were in the middle of bringing some Wood to the new dock being built when suddenly he heard screaming and steel clashing with steel. Jon had seen 2 ships anchored next to the new dock and had seen that the ships belonged to Ironborn raiders. Jon quickly drew his swords and ran with Asher and Smalljon following right behind him. "Take the Women and kill the men!" Jon had heard from what sounded like the Ironborn leader. Suddenly Jon heard a Woman yelling and looked towards the yelling to see Lyra Mormont being carried by 2 Ironborn towards one of the ships, Without hesitation, Jon sprinted off towards the Ironborn and sliced off one of their legs, While the now Legless Ironborn screamed, Jon hit the Other Ironborn on his forehead with the pommel of his sword before the Ironborn could even grab his axe from his belt and then stuck his left sword into the ironborn's chest. Jon turned around to see that the Legless Ironborn was still screaming and was crying when suddenly a mace had landed on the screaming Ironborns head silencing the ironborn for good. Jon looked up to see Lyra Mormont with a look of hate towards the corpse, Lyra Looked up to see who had saved her and then smiled at seeing Jon Snow was the one who helped her."Lets kill some squids lord snow!" Jon turned around and charged into the docks where at least 250 Mormont soldiers were fighting against 350 Ironborn, Jon entered the fighting head on with Asher and Smalljon right behind him. Jon was seen cutting down Ironborn left and right like it was a dance, Soon the Battle was close to an end with the Mormont soldiers 62 of their men still standing with the Ironborn retreating and only having 52 of their men out of the 350 they had brought. Jon was seen in the middle of the docks with Blood all over his body as if he bathed a river of blood. "SNOW! SNOW! SNOW! SNOW! SNOW! SNOW!" He had heard the Mormont soldiers chanting. Jon looked to the Ironborn that were retreating onto one of their ships since they did not have enough men to sail both of their ships back, Jon looked to the abandoned Ironborn ship and stood "Come with me to kill these fuckers!" His command was answered swiftly with Asher, Smalljon, Lyra and 62 Mormont Soldier rushing to the Abandoned Ironborn ship and chasing down the Ironborn ship.

**Dunstan Drumm POV:** "Sir they are gaining on us!" the Helmsman yelled as he entered My Chambers. "HOW!" 'this was not possible, the Bear Bitches did not have any ships at the dock, the only ships around were.....SHIT!' "They took 'The Laughing Whore' and they are shooting our sails with Fire Lit Arrows!". Just then I heard what sounded like a fight going on above decks and then the Helmsman had a sword sticking out of his belly. When the body fell onto the ground, I looked up to see a boy that did not look beyond 15 name days with 2 swords and then I realized that this was the boy that was cutting through my men like they were nothing but bags of water at the docks. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am the one who is going to deliver you to the Mormonts to answer for your crimes!" I laughed as we circled around the room until I reached the Door and turned around to see a Mace wielding girl with a Bear Sigil on her chest kick my balls and then she kicked me in my head until I saw nothing but darkness.

**Jon Snow POV:** I looked to see the Ironborn being knocked unconscious by Lyra and then I groaned "Lyra, I have to carry him now", "Why do you have to carry him?", "Because we are taking him prisoner back the Bear Island." At that I saw her smile and then proceeded to lift the Ironborn up until I had realized that his sword looked different, I picked it up and looked at the blade to see it was a Dark Red Color and then to my shock it was 'Red Rain' The Valyrian Steel Sword of House Drumm. Then that must mean..."Lets Escort Lord Drumm to Bear Island shall we?", Lyra's Eyes opened wide and when I showed her the sword, she had understood how I knew his name.

"You stand here accused of attacking my Lands and attempting to Kidnap my Daughter, Tell how you answer these charges Lord Drumm?" Lady Maege Mormont demanded. I stood next to Lyra and her Sisters who had been on a hunt during the entire attack, Asher and Smalljon were busy helping the Wounded from the Dock attack. "FUCK YOUR CHARGES BEAR BITCH!" And his words were met with Lady Mormont Smiling at the Ironborn. "You Ironborn do like to fuck people, don't you?" 'where was she going with this' I wondered "Why don't we punish you in a way to make sure you don't get to fuck anyone?" And the look of Hate on Lord Drumm's Face changed to one of absolute fear. "W-W-What are you talking abou-" He looked to see Lady Mormont punch Lord Drumm across his face. "Shut your fuckin mouth squid, you had your chance to talk!". And then Lady Mormont looked towards me before she went to a Table that had 'Red Rain' on it. "Jon Snow. You saved my Daughter from these Squid Fuckers and from what my Warrior's at the Docks have told me, You are the reason why the Squids swam back into the water. For that, You have my greatest Gratitude. Keep this sword, It is yours. You even paid that 'Iron Price' these squids moan about." She said as she offered the Valyrian Steel Sword to me with a smile on her face. "Thank you Lady Mormont" I took the sword and stared at it while Lord Drumm was being dragged to the dungeons.

As I entered my Chambers, I looked to my bed to see Lyra sitting there with a smile on her face. She stood up and slowly approached me with the smile still on her face."You know I never thanked you 'Properly' for saving me from the Ironborn." She whispered seductively in my ear. I smiled "Well I think I know something that can help us 'recover' from the fight" I whispered to her ear. And Like that she caught my Lips to hers and we proceeded to my bed for the rest of the Night.


	2. The Bloody Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Jon 'The Bloody Wolf' travels to Winterfell and Ned comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did not confuse anyone with Jon calling Ned 'Father'. Jon knows that His Biological Father is Brandon Stark, The Whole North Knows that he is Brandon Stark's son. Ned Raised Jon and Jon and Ned are ok with calling each other Father & Son.

**_Catelyn Tully Stark__ POV:_**  
As I went to Ned's Study to deliver the Raven from Bear Island, I could not help but feel that it contained news that Jon had gotten himself into trouble once again. *Knock* *Knock* "Enter". I entered with the still sealed scroll. "A Raven came.........From Bear Island". Ned Sighed deeply as he took the scroll, opened it and read it aloud. "_Dear Lord Stark, The Ironborn from House Drumm attacked Bear Island but luckily Jon Snow was there to repel the Ironborn and chase them down. Jon managed to capture Lord Dunstan Drumm himself while leading the defense of Bear Island as my daughters and myself were on a hunt. My men have started to call him Jon 'The Bloody Wolf' as they saw him cut down nearly 50 Ironborn himself. Lord Drumm is in my Dungeon suffering for his attempt to take my daughter Lyra from me. As a gift for his bravery and saving my Daughter Lyra, I have given him Lord Dunstan Drumm's Sword 'Red Rain'. -Maege Mormont, Lady of Bear Island." _ By the time Ned finished the letter I could not help but ask. "Ned, How did a 14 year old slay 50 Ironborn Raiders?". "Jon has always been skilled with a sword but to have killed 50 Ironborn and to have gained the Respect of Lady Mormont is a hard enough feat. I don't know Cat.". "And what about this 'Bloody Wolf' Title?". "I suppose we will find out more once Jon returns".  


_ **Robb Stark POV:  
**_I had just finished my spar against Theon when Arya came running. "ROBB! ROBB!". "What is it Arya?". "Jon fought the Ironborn and killed 50 of them at Bear Island when they raided, He saved Lady Mormont's Daughter and He Captured Lord Dunstan Drumm!". Theon Scoffed "Snow defeating the Ironborn? I believe that as much as I believe that you don't have to stick your cock in a woman to get her pregn-ahh!" He hissed as I hit my Blunted Steel on his hand "Watch your mouth in front of my sister, Greyjoy". I turned to Arya "How do you know this?" I asked as I saw Arya look down at her feet like she did something she was not supposed to. "I may have overheard Father and Mother reading a letter from Bear Island." I tried to hide back a smile as I knew she was trying not to smile "And how did you 'overhear' them exactly?". "Mother left Father's Study room door open!" She exclaimed defending herself. "Alright, I won't tell Mother or Father but you have to promise that you won't do it again." I said knowing that she would still do it again even if she promised. "I promise". "Good, now tell me more".  
  
_**Ned Stark POV:**_  
I sat in my Solar watching the Fire, thinking about my older brother Brandon. 'Jon acts just like Brandon did at his age. It must be the Wolfsblood in him.' I thought. As I continue thinking, I look to the chest in the very back next to my side of the bed and go to open it, remembering Lady Ashara Dayne telling me to give Jon his uncles sword when I thought he was ready for it. I opened the chest and look to see 'Dawn' The Valyrian Steel Sword of House Dayne. I never told Jon I had it, I wanted to wait until he was ready, But I believe that he is ready now that he has fought. As I unsheathe 'Dawn' I hear a gasp come from the door, I look to see Catelyn in the door way looking back between myself and the sword in my hands. "I did not know that you had another Valyrian Steel Sword". "I don't, This belongs to Jon" I stated as I watched her eyes widen. "Ned, Jon already has a Valyrian Steel Sword, Why not give it to Robb!" She exclaimed. "Because it is not mine to give to Robb. It does not belong to me nor does it belong to Robb. It belonged to Ser Arthur Dayne, Jon's Uncle. When I returned Ser Arthur Dayne's Body to Starfall, I brought the Sword 'Dawn' to Lady Ashara. She told me to give the sword to Jon when I believed he was ready for it."I stated as I saw her stiffen at the mention of Ashara Dayne."You know I hate hearing her name, She always reminds me of how Brandon was unfaithful towards our Betrothal, Her and her Son.". I sighed knowing where this was going "Cat, we have talked about this hundreds of times. I will not send Jon away, I promised his Mother that I would look after him and raise him in the North. He is my Blood.". And with that I sheathed 'Dawn' and placed it back in my chest, Promising myself that I would give it to Jon on the Day of His Return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that 'Dawn' is not a Valyrian Steel Sword in the Books, But in this fic, It is. And I am sorry for the short chapters. I promise that I will work on making them Longer as they go, I already know the Direction that I want to take this fic but the beginning is the hardest part for me. And Jon and Lyra are not going to be a couple, Lyra just wanted a one night stand with Jon to thank him for saving her.


	3. A Wolf Returns To Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Returns To Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to remind everyone that Jon's a lot like his Father Brandon. He is going to be adored by Women in this fic and He is going to be a Skilled Warrior.

_**Jon Snow POV:**_  
It has been 2 Weeks since the Battle at Bear Island. After the battle, the new dock at Bear Island was finished being built a week later, With the 2 Ironborn ships from the battle being taken in to the new Mormont Fleet. Lady Mormont renamed 'The Laughing Whore' to 'The Snow Storm' in Honor of myself for my actions in defending Bear Island and renamed the other Ironborn ship to 'The Squids Bane'. As I rode next to Asher and Smalljon, Asher Asked "What do you think of your new name Jon 'The Bloody Wolf'" With a teasing tone. "I think I can use it to tell the ladies at the brothel in Winter Town how I got the name while you are stuck with using your hands to satisfy yourself" I japed. Smalljon laughed so hard that he almost fell off his horse. After Smalljon calmed himself, he asked "So, are you going to keep the name 'Red Rain' for your sword or are you going to rename it?". "I already have an Idea for a name. I was thinking of naming it 'Red Fang' and getting the Guard and Pommel Changed to Wolf Heads." I said slowly still shocked at the Idea that I had a Valyrian Steel Sword.

A few days later, I could see Winterfell in the distance. "Asher! Smalljon!, Last one through the gates has to buy a casket of ale for dinner.". "YOU'RE ON!" I heard them both replay at the same time. I smirked knowing I would not lose because my horse was a cross breed of a Strong Northern Destrier and a Swift Dornish Sand Steed. "On the count of 3?" Asher asked with a smirk thinking he would win. "Aye, on the count of 3" I responded returning the smirk. "1.....2......3!" Smalljon yelled with us as the 3 of us charged forwards toward Winterfell. As we got closer to Winterfell, The gates began to open and I was in the lead while Asher and Smalljon were behind me. As soon as I passed the gates, I looked behind to see Asher and Smalljon pass the gates at the same time as each other. As soon as I got off my Horse, I heard the both of them arguing about how they got passed through the gate before the other. As I watched me 2 best friends argue, I could not help but laugh. "Alright Alright, thats enough you two, How about we just split the pay?". "Split the pay of what?" A voice said startling me making me Jump. "Arya! Don't do that, you almost made me scream like a girl". She Smirked 'oh no' "But you are a girl, Jon" and Just like that, she ran off towards the Great Hall with me chasing after her while I heard Asher and Smalljon laughing their Arses off back at the stables.

As I entered the Great Hall after chasing Arya, I saw that Robb, Theon, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and Lady Stark were sitting at the high table eating luncheon. Asher and Smalljon appeared to my sides and the 3 of us walked to the table to enjoy luncheon. As I approached the table, Arya had just sad down next to Robb. "Jon is back!" She said smiling. Everyone looked towards me and I saw a mixture of Relief, Bored and Anger on some of their faces. "Oh look, The Bastard Of Winterfell is back" Theon said with a childish smirk. Asher and Smalljon had looks of anger on their faces as they started walking towards Theon when I put my hands on their chests without looking wordlessly stating 'its alright, we can screw him over later'. Theon's Smirk disappeared when he saw 'Red Fang' strapped to my belt. "Is it true you fought the Ironborn?" Bran exclaimed "And Lady Mormont gave you a Valyrian Steel Sword?" Arya asked even more excited. "Aye, its true, We were bringing in some wood for the new docks from the Forest Lumber Camp in Bear Island when-" Smalljon started explaining the story while I went to sit laughing with Asher and Smalljon at the story he told of our adventure. "-And then Lady Mormont went up to Jon, Thanking him and said that for His Bravery and for saving her Daughter Lyra, He can keep the Sword and not only that, Lady Mormont even Renamed the ship that we used to attack them with to 'The Snow Storm'" Everyone looked at me in awe, even Lady Stark looked surprised by my adventure. As soon as they were about to ask questions, the door to the great hall was opened "Jon, I heard you were back. Would you please join me in my Solar" My Father said as he entered the hall. I began to rise from my chair and looked at everyone noticing the Lady Stark looked a little disappointed almost with jealousy.

I entered my Father's Solar and he looked at me with a small smile before he spoke."I heard about what happened at Bear Island, and I have come to a decision that has been on my mind for a while now." 'oh no' I thought 'did he find out I slept with Lyra Mormont?' my thoughts kept increasing at the possibilities of what was about to happen when I heard a click from a chest my father has unlocked. "You know of your mother, The Lady Ashara Dayne, Correct?" He asked me as I nodded in response." After you were born, Your mother told me to Bring you with me back to the North after...." He paused with a look of guilt "after I brought your uncle's body back to Starfall" I knew Father had killed my Uncle Arthur at the Tower of Joy but I did not hold it against him seeing as they were at war, But my father always felt guilt for what he did. "When I told your mother that I would look after you, she told me to give you something, when I thought that you were of age. Seeing as how you have fought to protect the innocent and you led the defense of Bear Island against greater numbers, I feel that you are ready for this." He said as he placed a cloth covered item on the bed before he unwrapped the cloth, revealing a sword. "This is 'Dawn', It is the Ancestral Valyrian Steel Sword of House Dayne and it is yours". I stood with my mouth open in shock as I approached the Bed with the sword 'Dawn' lying on it. "But I am a bastard, This sword belongs to House Dayne". "House Dayne already knows about this, They are happy knowing that you will use the sword instead of keeping it on a shelf like other houses do with their Ancestral Sword, Bastard or Not, You are a Stark And A Dayne. You may not have the Names but you have the Blood of 2 of the greatest houses in Westeros" I smiled, Picked up the sword and drew it as quick as could. My Father and I just stood there with the blade 'Dawn' in between us as we admired the beauty of it. "The Generations of the Sword of the Morning that have held this sword and I am one of the lucky few to ever hold it" I said with a happy smile on my face. "Thank you, Father" I sheathed 'Dawn' and wrapped my Father in a tight hug "For Everything". "You're Welcome...Son".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the Format so far? Honest Opinions please and thank you.


	4. A Squids Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon Grows Jealous of Jon and Challenges him for his new sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So In this fic, I am setting it up to where 'Dawn' is a Valyrian Steel Sword and Jon is able to hold it with one hand while holding 'Red Fang' with the other, Since of course he has spent 5 years of his life training in the yard and honing his skills.

_**Theon Greyjoy POV:**_  
'It was not right!' I thought. 'How could Snow, that worthless bastard get a Valyrian Steel Sword and he was only 14 going on 15 Name Days!'. I have been angry ever since Snow came back to Winterfell, It has been 3 Weeks since he returned and he already got in my way at the Brothel by taking Ros up on her FREE session's. The Bastard decided to take all of the Whores in the Brothel to tell them the story of how he got his new title, "The Bloody Wolf" I scoffed when I heard it at first from Arya, But then Smalljon and Asher told the story of how Snow slew 50 Ironborn at the Raid on Bear Island, Or as some of the smallfolk have started to call it, 'The Wolf's Howl'. I could not believe it except for the fact that Snow actually had a Valyrian Steel Blade. He does not deserve it. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Robb talking. "THEON! Come on, we have to go to the training yard.". "Alright! Alright! I am coming." I yelled from across the great hall.

I just finished beating Robb in another spar when I heard a throat cough. "Alright Lads, Lets see what you can do against me and Smalljon" Asher Forrester, The Cocky Northerner as usual wanted to spar. "Alright, you are on. Theon and Myself against you 2" Robb called with a smile on his face. My face fell knowing that we would both lose, Say what you will about the Bastard of Winterfell but he knows how to fight and he would have taught Asher and Smalljon almost everything he knows. "WAIT!" A Voice yelled. I looked to see Snow walking towards the Training yard with his 'Just fucked a whore' face. "What is it?" Robb asked. "I want to watch you get your arses handed to you." Snow said with a chuckle. "Well how about we make it interesting, Snow?" I said. "Interesting how, Squid" Snow responded. "I fight you and If I win, I get that new sword of yours" I said, thinking he would not risk his new sword and I could call him a coward. "And when 'I' Win, You have to pay double of what you usually pay Ros and the rest of the girls at the Brothel." My smile fell, Realizing that I could not back down from a Bastard, I yelled out the quickest words that came to me. "AGREED!". Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Asher and Smalljon smirking like they knew something. Then I heard an enormous group of girls giggling with each other from Snow's Direction. "You hear that ladies, You are going to as rich as a Lannister from now on!" Snow yelled to the giggling girls, and then I realized that Ros and a few other girls I recognized from the Brothel were the giggling girls. 'fuck me' I thought.

I winced as Maester Luwin applied some ointment to the spot on my arm that got him with blunted steel. "Its alright Theon. It is just to help the bruising." Maester Luwin assured me. I groaned in frustration, 'How did Snow get so fast and so strong? He is almost 15 and he fought like one of those damn knights in Sansa's Stories'. I looked to Maester Luwin to see he had a small smirk on his face. "Why did you challenge Jon again? Because I know that you knew that you would not have won. Jon is a skilled warrior in the yard and everyone in Winterfell knows of his skill. And I am pretty sure that most of the North knows of 'The Bloody Wolf'.". I thought of a snarky response but could not think of anything. "Theon, It is natural for someone to be better then you at certain things in life. Do you think that I am the best Maester at making Milk of the Poppy?" I shook my head 'no' in response. "I knew a Maester at the Citadel that could make Milk of the Poppy, But he could make it taste like Wine.". "And why didn't we get him for a Maester?" I japed and Maester Luwin smiled with a small chuckle. "My guess is that he knew he would not survive in the north. Its a miracle I have survived listening to your whinging for so many years." The Maester Japed back at me with a smile still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I did not post the duel it self. But I felt that Jon fighting Theon would be an obvious on who would win. I am sorry for it being a small chapter. But I will be making the next chapter a far bigger one.


	5. A Northern Rose For A Northern Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Meets a Northern Lady who's Beauty takes him by Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip: This chapter is Over 1 year after Jon Returned to winterfell. He is now 16 years old.

_**Jon Snow POV:**_  
I was in the Godswood, Cleaning 'Red Fang' with a piece of cloth and some oil. Asher and Smalljon were getting ready greet their fathers for when they arrived at the Gates of Winterfell. My Father is holding a Tourney in Winterfell. For the first time in many years, The North is having a Tourney and all the Northern Lords are on their way. I could not hide the excitement that appeared on my face as soon as Father told Robb and Myself in his study. It has been a few months since I last fought, but I still practice my skills every day in the training yard. For the past Year, I have taken to wandering the North with Asher and Smalljon, We usually stay at Winterfell for a few weeks and then we would leave for 2 weeks to go hunting for bandits around the North. The Northerners have stuck to calling me many names, Such as Jon 'The Bloody Wolf' or Jon 'The Bloody' or what most have called me 'The Bloody Wolf' by itself. Whenever I would track down Bandit Groups in the North, Asher would let them know that 'You are standing in front of The Bloody Wolf'. At first I thought that it was just a joke, But when I looked into the eyes of the first couple of Bandit's and saw the fear in their eyes, I realized that it is good to such a reputation. Robb has always been Jealous of me for having such a free spirit as to being able to Wander the North and do as I please, Whether its fucking or fighting 'my 2 favorite things in the world' I thought. As I finished cleaning 'Red Fang' I moved to unsheathe 'Dawn' and prepared to clean it as well when I heard a twig snap. "I know you are there Arya. you too Bran.". I heard them both Groan behind me as they usually did when they knew they had been caught. "Can we please see be your Squires for the Tourney Jon?" Bran begged me with Arya giving me her best Puppy eye look. "Nice try little ones, I know that Father said no." I said with a smirk. Father knew that they would ask me and he warned me not to give in to their requests, or else I would find myself barred from entering the tourney. "When you are older, I promise I will let you squire for me in a Tourney." I told them to ease their minds. Bran accepted the deal but Arya said that she would only accept it if I helped her practice her archery after the tourney. They sat by me as I continued to clean 'Dawn' when we heard a horn being blown signalling that another Northern House had arrived. I finished cleaning 'Dawn', Sheathed it and strapped it back into place on the left side of my belt. I made my way towards the courtyard to see which House had arrived and as I passed through the gates, My eyes fell upon a young woman who was the most Beautiful maiden I had ever lay eyes upon, She had a long mane of brown hair and her skin was light and what surprised me even more was her astride a Strong Northern White Destrier Horse. I looked to see what appeared to be her Father as he had a few guards carrying the sigil of House Frostwood, A frozen weirwood tree, I then realized that she must have sensed my staring at her as she looked in my direction and I could see her much more clearly. As she dismounted, I walked forward to greet her with Arya and Bran running off to the kitchens to sneak some sweats. As I was about to approach her, I was stopped by a voice behind me. "Jon 'The Bloody', How have you been you troublemaker?" the booming voice of Lord Jon 'The Greatjon' Umber was heard by all within the courtyard and I looked back to the Northern Beauty to see her eyes wide open with recognition in them. I looked to see that she had Beautiful light brown eyes and I realized she was half a foot shorter then myself. almost forgetting that 'The Greatjon' had asked me the question, I turned around responding "I have been absolutely bored out of my bloody mind, I can't wait for this tourney to start". "Hah! I can't wait to see you in the Melee, I never did get to spar with you!." 'The Greatjon' exclaimed. "We shall see at the Tourney my lord" I said turning around to see that the Frostwood Girl had disappeared towards the great hall. I sighed, continuing on to the stables to make sure my horse was ready for the Joust in 2 days.

I woke up the next day and after spending a couple of hours in the training yard I made my way to the Great Hall to break my fast and as I passed through the hall's, I noticed the Frostwood girl from yesterday walking towards the great hall as well. "May I know the name of the Northern Beauty from house Frostwood?". She Jumped as I called to her. "My Apologies, I did not mean to startle you." I said with a small smile, She returned the smile and she looked absolutely stunning. "It is alright, My body is still waking up. My name is Elaena Frostwood." She said with a smile still on her face. I then took her hand and kissed the back of it while seeing her blush slightly."My name is Jon Snow", I said returning the smile. "I remember you from the courtyard as Jon 'The Bloody' if my memory is correct". she said with a teasing tone. I gave a small chuckle before I responded. "Well I am called many names, Would you like to break fast with me in the Great Hall?" I asked hoping to learn more about her. "It would be my pleasure, Jon Snow" She gave me a small smile as we made our way towards the Great Hall.

As I broke my fast with Elaena, I discovered that she liked Riding, Archery and I discovered that she was a few moons older than myself. "So, are you going to be in the tourney Jon?" She asked me. "Aye, I plan on entering the Melee and the Jousting" I responded. "My Brother Rickard is planning on joining the Melee, He is 14 Name Days and told me 'I plan to challenge 'The Bloody Wolf' to a spar and I will win'" She said with a laugh at the end with my Joining her. "I will be sure to watch my back then my lady." I japed. "Please, call me Elaena". "Very Well, Elaena" I tested her name. As we finished our meal, I began to get up but stopped when I had seen that Ramsay Snow was walking towards us but staring mostly at Elaena. I cleared my throat, gaining his attention. "Jon Snow, It is a pleasure to meet the famed 'Bloody Wolf Of The North', May I sit?" he said with a devilish grin. "Aye, Lord Ramsay, you may sit, We were leaving anyway" Elaena spoke to my surprise with obvious fake smile. Ramsay Snow has a reputation in the north as being a sick twisted demented bastard. It is rumored that he killed his Trueborn Brother, Domeric Bolton. but it was never proven. I began to rise from my seat and offered my arm to Elaena to walk with me. We left a furious looking Ramsay behind as he stood at the same spot, watching us leave the Great Hall.

"When Lord Bolton traveled to Frostwind last year, He brought along Ramsay Snow. He wanted to arrange a Betrothal between our houses with Ramsay and myself." Elaena Said to me with disgust in her voice as we walked through Winter Town, Browsing all of the stands that came vendors brought for the Tourney. "I am going to guess that you did not like the Idea of being with a bastard" I asked. "Its not his birth that I despise about him, I despise him because I know he is a monster just hiding behind his smiles. My father and I saw right through Ramsay the day that he came to Frostwind with Lord Bolton, He said that he would be a complete gentleman but we saw the way he looked at my Body. My Father all but Kicked their arses shooing them away from Frostwind the next day." She laughed at the last part with me Joining her. "WINTER ROSES FOR SALE!" I heard a Vendor yelling. I took Elaena's Hand and brought her to the Vendor's Stall. "1 Winter Rose please." I said to the vendor. "1 Silver Stag please.". I dug into my money pouch that was tied to my belt and brought out 2 Silver Stags. "Make that 2 Winter Roses please." I said to his surprise. He took the silver stags and handed me 2 Winter Roses. I turned around to see Elaena. "Close your eyes Elaena." I said. She closed her eyes and I started to place the Winter Roses in her Hair, 1 winter rose for each side next to her ear's. "Now open them". I brought her to a Barrel of Water so she could look at her reflection. She looked to me with a smile which I returned. "Northern Roses for a Northern Beauty" I said with the smile still on my face. We continued to browse stalls in Winter Town before we went back to Winterfell.

I woke up the next day, Ready for the start of the Tourney. I got up and met Asher and Smalljon in the Training Yard as usual and to my Surprise, Robb was there, standing right next to them with a smile on his face. I could see Asher and Smalljon trying to hold back their smiles until they broke and finally smiled at me. "'Northern Roses for a Northern Beauty'" Robb Japed mimicking me almost as if- 'No'. "You followed us?" I exclaimed. "No, 'I' did not follow you, I swear on my Honor as a Stark that 'I' did not follow you." Robb said with a small smile. 'who then. who would have---' "Arya" and Just like that, Asher, Smalljon and Robb laughed their arses off. It took them a while to stop before Smalljon spoke up. "She must be a rare woman to make you like this Jon.". "I don't deny it, she is different from most Northern girls." I responded. Asher perked up "Isn't the Joust today?" I responded with a nod as he continued "Why don't you crown her as 'The Queen Of Love And Beauty', Me and Smalljon could be your 'squires' for the Joust.".I smiled as I looked to see that they were both willing to withdraw their names from the Joust just to help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House Frostwood is a Non-Canon House. Elaena Frostwood is the same age as Jon, and when I wrote her, I thought of Emma Watson portraying her. Next Up is the Joust.


	6. The Tourney Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tourney begins with a Jousting competition while Ned talk's with Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was confused about Roose Bolton betrothing his Bastard Son Ramsay to Lady Elaena, Roose ment the Betrothal as a Hypothetical asking 'If Ramsay was legitimized, would you accept a betrothal'. But they declined the Betrothal.

_**Jon Snow POV:**_  
"Armor secure?" "Aye" "Saddle secure?" "Aye" "Cock Small?" "A--Nice Try Asher" I said with a smile as we were walking my Horse towards the Tourney grounds outside Winterfell. I looked towards the once barren field, to see the changes Father had made for the Tourney. Stands were built to fit a few thousand people to sit and watch the middle of the field. I could see my Father, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon and Lady Stark already seated in the main Booth. I had just entered my tent to grab my helmet when I noticed Elaena standing in the middle of the tent. "Elaena? What are you doing here, I thought you would be in the stands." I asked. "I wanted to give you something before you go out there." She said as she told me to close my eyes. I felt her tie something around my wrist. "Now open them". I opened my eyes and looked to my wrist and see she had tide a black colored cloth with a Frozen Weirwood stitched onto it. "Thank you, Elaena" I told her as I promised myself to win and place a crown of winter roses on her head. "I have to get back to my father before the tourney starts, Good luck" she said as she left the tent. Asher entered the tent with a small smirk. "Why is it that the ladies absolutely adore you?" he asked me. "Its got to be the hair." I heard Smalljon say as he entered the tent to look me over and check the armor to see if it was secure. I wore a freshly forged plate armor with leather reinforced for the cold. I looked to see Smalljon placing a tabard over my armor and as I looked down on my chest, I saw a blood red direwolf head howling with the rest of the tabard being completely black. "I told Lady Sansa that you would give her all of your Lemon Cakes for the rest of the month if she made you it" Smalljon said with a smile as he admired the tabard. "I have to say that I am impressed with it. I like the wolf bit." I said as I admired it looking down on my chest. "Alright, here is your helmet" Asher said as he handed me a Wolf Shaped Helmet. I put it on and went outside towards my horse. I hopped on and looked at my wrist to see the piece of cloth that Elaena had tide on was still there. "Now we just wait for your name to be called." Smalljon said as he and Asher put their 'squire' uniforms on.

_**Ned Stark POV:**_  
"And Lastly my fellow Northmen! I present to you, THE BLOODY WOLF OF THE NORTH!" I heard the announcer yell as the crowd rose in clapping their hands and cheering. I looked to the Gates that led to the rider's tents to see Jon ride through them, He was followed by 2 squires that both hid their faces with closed helmets. I smiled as I knew who Jon's 'squires' were. I wondered where Asher Forrester and Smalljon Umber had wondered off to. I looked to my left to see Arya and Bran cheering Jon's name trying to get his attention but to no avail as the crowd was louder. I looked to see Jon wearing a Tabard with what appeared to be a Blood Red Direwolf Head. 'Intimidating, clever and powerful at the same time' I thought to myself as I looked to see that there were at least 5 Dozen riders ready to Joust. I looked to see Jon searching the crowd. 'Perhaps he is searching for Lady Elaena' I thought. After Jon had returned from Bear Island almost 2 years ago, I had received a raven from Lady Mormont telling me of how Jon and Lyra Bedded one another. When I discovered that he was even able to charm a Mormont girl into his bed, I decided to keep a much closer eye on Jon. Although he does seem to treat Lady Elaena differently then he does other ladies that he has met. My thoughts were broken when I heard the announcer listing off who would ride against who when finally I heard. "Jon 'The Bloody Wolf' Against Benfred Tallhart!". I looked to see Helman Tallhart, The Lord of Torrhen's Square and Head of House Tallhart in his booth smiling. His smile dropped as soon as he realized who his eldest son was set to Joust. I looked to see the other Riders who's names had not been listed by the announcer, They seemed to have relaxed a bit. 'Jon has very much indeed made a name for himself in the North' I thought as the announcer continued listing off the names of who would ride against who.

It has been six hours since the first Joust started and Jon was one of the last 6 riders remaining. Jon was a natural Ride, 'Just like Brandon and Lyanna' I thought. "Our Final 6 Riders Are, Harrion Karstark! Eddard Karstark! Jory Cassel! Jon Snow! Daryn Hornwood! And Wendel Manderly!" The tourney announcer yelled. "The Tourney will continue after a 2 hour recess!" He yelled. I exited the main booth and began to walk down to the Riders Tents to congratulate Jon on making it as far as he has. I reached the tent entrance and saw Jon's 'squires' guarding the entrance. "Asher Forrester and Smalljon Umber." I said with a smile. They stiffened but relaxed a little when I assured them that they were not in trouble. "Apologies, Lord Stark but our Father's think that Smalljon and myself are at the training yard, getting ready for the melee tomorrow." Asher Forrester said as he and Smalljon removed their helmets. "No need to Apologize. you were helping a friend. and they already know about this, they met with me halfway through the Joust to tell me how they recognized Jon's 'squires'." I told them. I proceeded to enter Jon's Tent and saw that he had already removed his Armor and was beginning to dress into his leather jerkin. "You preformed well out there" I said noticing that he had a piece of black cloth tide on his wrist with House Frostwood's Frozen Weirwood stitched on it. "Thank you father." He said with a smile. "I was wondering if you had an idea as to who you would crown 'Queen of Love and Beauty' if you win" I said already knowing who he would name. "I completely forgot about that father." He responded trying his best not to smile. "Oh, so I suppose we should let someone else win and crown Lady Elaena Frostwood as the 'Queen of Love and Beauty'?" I said with a small smirk. I watched as Jon blushed after I named the girl. 'I can not believe it, Jon might actually be in love' I thought as I could not remember Jon ever blushing over a girl. "Alright you caught me." He caved with a sigh. I chuckled, but stopped when I saw his eyes fill with a bit of sorrow. "She is not like the other Northern Girl's I have met. She is the only girl who I have seen besides Arya that does what she want's. She has Wit, Charm, Beauty and she makes me smile when I think of her. But the only thing keeping me from her is my fucking name." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You never know Jon, You may just one day find yourself with that what you want most." I said trying not to spoil the surprise I have planned for after the Tourney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tiring myself so much. I keep getting a chapter in my head and I just had to type this out. What do you think Ned's Surprise is for Jon? (Next Chapter won't be up for a few days as I am planning on searching for a few beta readers.)


	7. Lord Stark's Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Talks With Lord Frostwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone said that I Jon being legitimized was the surprise. You were wrong. (Mostly)

_**Ned Stark POV:**_  
I left the tent and made my way towards the kitchens to oversee if everything was ready for the feast tonight after the Jousting. I stopped when I saw Torrhen Frostwood, Lord Of Frostwind and Head of House Frostwood. He was walking towards the Great Hall. "Lord Frostwood!" I called to get his attention. Lord Frostwood turned around startled until his eyes landed on me. "Seven Hell's Lord Stark, You startled me." He said with a deep voice. "Forgive me Lord Frostwood, But might I have a moment of your time?" I asked when I caught up to him. "Of course My Lord." I led him to my study and offered him a horn of ale as he sat in the chair I offered him. "I wanted to ask you what you think of Jon Snow." I said as I poured myself a horn of ale and sat in my chair. "Ah, I see you noticed as well." He said with a small chuckle. "Noticed what my lord?" I asked, just to be sure we spoke of the same mind. "My Daughter, Elaena and Jon Snow." he said after he took a gulp from his horn of ale and continued. "My daughter is a very beautiful northern lady but she is also smart, a trait that very few tend to notice. You should have seen the way Roose Bolton's bastard son Ramsay Snow eyed her like she was a prize he would be given on a silver plate when the both of them traveled to Frostwind last year." He said with an angry look as is spit the names as if they were a disease. "I have heard rumors that Lord Bolton has been attempting to obtain access to your mines Lord Frostwood." I said as I remembered the reason of why Lord Bolton was known as 'The Leech Lord'. "Aye. When he came to me last year, He asked 'If my son Ramsay was to be legitimized and betrothed to your daughter Elaena, I would offer you the right to mine the mountains west of the Dreadfort if you were you give me rights to your mines.'" He said imitating Lord Bolton's Voice. "Even if the mountains near the Dreadfort had anything valuable I would not have betrothed my daughter to someone that looked at her the way Ramsay did." he exclaimed. "Forgive me Lord Frostwood, I did not mean to bring up bad memories." I said as I watched the angry look on his face returned back to a calm one. "Ah, It is not your fault. I just want her to be happy." He said before he continued. "Jon Snow is different though. I could see it when they broke their fast together yesterday morning. He listened to what she said instead of staring at her chest. and I saw that he kept her handkerchief tied around his wrist." He finished his horn of ale as I took his words to heart. "I spoke with Jon before Luncheon and he told me of how he admired her sharp wit. I must admit that he does have a reputation with the ladies and brothels but he has never spoken of a lady the way he spoke of your daughter." I said as I poured him some more ale before I continued. "If Jon were to be given his own name, would you agree to a betrothal between Lady Elaena and Jon?" I asked. Lord Frostwood took a few moments to think before he responded. "Where would they live? And what would they live off of for trade?" He asked. "I have thought of 2 possible castles that have been rebuilt and refurnished for the past twenty years. The Moat Cailin has been fully rebuilt with the original twenty towers and all of the wood replaced with stone walls that reach fifty feet high. Lord Forrester contributed 2 Ironwood gates for the outer and inner walls. Over the years the land north of the Moat has been worked on to where it is now a large fertile land while the land south of the Moat is still hard to cross." Lord Frostwood thought over for a moment before asking. "And what of the other castle?". "The Other castle would be Sea Dragon Point. It is an old fortress but it has been rebuilt with 30 foot high stone walls and a dock that has at least 10 fishing boats. The land is fertile but small for crops." I finished as I waited for his response. After a few more moments he spoke. "It is a good offer, but what is it you are wanting from me with this betrothal?" He asked a little skeptically. "I have raised Jon since he was a six moon old babe. He is all that is left of my older brother Brandon. When the Lady Ashara Dayne told me to bring him to the North, I made a promise in memory of the Brother who I had lost that I would raise his son as if he was my own and I have done that to the best of my abilities. I do not wish to take advantage of your daughter marrying a son of House Stark. I only desire the boy to have a life that his father would have wanted for him." I said. Lord Frostwood looked at me with an understanding look before he spoke. "I will talk with my Daughter about what she thinks. If she agrees to the betrothal, then I see no reason to deny her a happy life." He said as he offered his hand. "Thank you Lord Frostwood." I said as I took his hand. "Thank 'you' Lord Stark." He said. I gave him a questioning look and went to respond before he spoke again. "For being one of the few Lords to ask access to the Frostwind 'Mithril' Mines." He said with a smile as we made our way to enjoy luncheon in the Great Hall.

As I entered the Great Hall I noticed Jon was seated with Asher and Smalljon as they drank some ale and laughed with a few other northerners that had lost in the Joust. 'He reminds me so much of Brandon that it is like I am looking at a ghost' I thought as I watched Jon and decided to wait until after the Tourney to tell him of his trip to Starfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Ned is planning on sending Jon to visit his Mother for the first time in his life and we discovered the reason of why Lord Bolton 'The Leech Lord' wanted to marry Ramsay to Elaena. And I know that 'Mithril' is overstepping it a bit by adding it into Game of Thrones. But I wanted to give House Frostwood a resource that made them special. Next up is the Joust Finals.


	8. A Queen of Love and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tourney ends with a Queen Crowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know that the Tourney is not over yet. I will post the Melee of the Tourney but I still have not decided whether or not I will post the Archery or the Horse Race. But here is a new chapter for you guys and gals. Enjoy.

_**Jon Snow POV:**_  
With Luncheon finished and the Joust about to continue, I made my way back to the tents with Asher and Smalljon. We entered my tent and Asher and Smalljon started helping me with my armor. "Alright, let me get your horse." Smalljon said as he left the tent. "You nervous?" Asher asked me as he handed me my helmet. "Not even slightly" I said with a smirk. "Good" He returned the smirk. I went outside to see Smalljon with my Horse saddled and ready. "Your chariot awaits oh King of Love and Beauty." Smalljon said as he bowed playfully. "Thank you prince of small cocks" I said with a teasing a smile. "Oh shut up and get up there." Smalljon said as Asher nearly collapsed from laughing so hard. "JON SNOW 'THE BLOODY WOLF'" I heard my name being announced as I mounted my horse and placed my helmet on my head. "Lets go" I said as we made our way through the gates to see the stands filled and the crowd chanting my name. I looked towards the Frostwood stands to see Elaena clapping and smiling. I pulled my horse to a stop right next to Jory Cassel the Captain of the Winterfell Guard. "I don't suppose you are going to go easy on me?" He asked me while the announcer called the other riders names. "Sorry Jory, But I have a promise to keep." I said with a smirk. "Worth a try." He said as he sighed. "THE FIRST JOUST WILL HAVE JORY CASSEL CAPTAIN OF THE WINTERFELL GUARDS AGAINST JON SNOW 'THE BLOODY WOLF'!" The announcer yelled as the crowd began to cheer. "Fuck me." I heard Jory exclaim as he started to ride to his post while I did the same.

'Jory is good, I will give him that' I thought as I turned my horse around for the 3rd tilt to see he still hung on to his horse after I hit him once again. I noticed his posture began to slack as he grew tired. 'One more tilt should do it' I thought as I heard the Horn Blow signalling us to charge at each other. I kicked my horse on the sides and sped up. I lowed my lance and aimed for Jory's exposed shoulder as he dropped his shield slightly due to his exhaustion. I grunted as I pushed my Lance forward and I landed a perfect hit to Jory's Shoulder, Knocking him off balance and sped forward to the other post. I turned my horse around to see Jory had landed flat on his back and he started to get up. The Crowd cheered as Jory got up after the hit he took. I kicked my horse towards Asher and Smalljon as they took the reigns. I dismounted and removed my helmet. "That took longer than the other's" I said as Asher handed me a horn of ale. I took a swig as I watched them nod. "THE SECOND JOUST WILL HAVE HARRION KARSTARK 'HEIR OF KARHOLD' AGAINST EDDARD KARSTARK 'SECOND HEIR OF KARHOLD' AND IT APPEARS THAT DARYN HORNWOOD HAS FORFEITED DUE TO BEING 'TOO DRUNK TO RIDE A HORSE PROPERLY'. The announcer yelled as the crowd laughed over Daryn drunkenly being escorted towards the tents to have his armor removed. "I WISH TO FORFEIT AS WELL!" Yelled Eddard Karstark. "I do not wish to joust against my older brother as I know he will win." Everyone in the crowd clapped lightly with understanding but also disappointment that they had lost 2 riders. "WITH EDDARD KARSTARK FORFEITING, HIS PLACE WILL NOW BE TAKEN BY SER WENDEL MANDERLY 'SECOND HEIR OF WHITE HARBOR'!" The announcer yelled as the crowd began to cheer and clap. I watched Wendel Manderly as he mounted his horse. "He has got a lot of meat on his bones, don't you think?" Asher whispered to us as we nodded, watching as the 'large' Manderly rode towards his post. We watched Harrion Karstark 'A Strong built man' ride towards his post. "I bet you Fifty silver stags that Karstark will win." Smalljon said as he nodded towards the heir of Karhold. "Nice try. What about you Asher?" I asked knowing he would not take the chance. "Nice try Jon, anyone can see that Karstark is going to win." He said as he shook his head with a smile. We heard the Horn Blow and watched as Harrion and Wendel kicked their horses forward and sped forward inching closer and closer until '_crack_' We watched as both lances hit their targets but snapped in half as they rode to the posts. They were handed new lances as the Horn blew once more, They sped forward and I watched as they grew closer until Harrion Karstark pushed his lance forward with a perfect blow pushing Wendel Manderly's shield back towards himself and pushing him off his horse. The Crowd chanted Harrion's Name as he rode his horse towards his brothers that were helping him. "WE WILL BEGIN THE THIRD AND FINAL JOUST IN A FEW MOMENTS FOR OUR FINALISTS TO READY THEMSELVES!" The crowd cheered and I could see many of them placing bets with each other in the stands.

I mounted my horse and took my helmet from Asher as he handed it to me and rode off towards my Post. "THE THIRD AND FINAL JOUST WILL HAVE JON SNOW 'THE BLOODY WOLF' AGAINST HARRION KARSTARK 'HEIR OF KARHOLD'!" The crowd cheered and the announcer continued. "THE WINNER SHALL BE GIVEN FIVE HUNDRED GOLD DRAGONS AS PRIZE MONEY, AS WELL AS BEING GIVEN A WREATH OF WINTER ROSES TO CROWN A QUEEN OF LOVE AND BEAUTY!" He finished as I looked forward towards Harrion. I heard the Horn blow and kicked my horse forward to a small sprint as Harrion did the same. I looked for any vulnerabilities in Harrion's Posture and found none. I lowered my lance and aimed for his shield as he did the same. We hit each other's shields as I angled my shield for the lance to slide off instead of pushing the shield into me. I rode forward to the post and turned, preparing for the next tilt.

Harrion continued to stay atop his horse as I hit his shield again for the sixth time in a row. His posture was almost flawless as I saw no weaknesses until I caught him lowering his shield slightly as if it was getting harder for him to keep it up. 'Thats It!' I smiled to myself. I waited for the Horn to blow and watched as Harrion lifted his shield quickly most likely hoping that I did not see his change in posture. The Horn blew again as I charged my horse forward as fast I could and saw Harrion lower his shield just slightly enough to see his shoulder plate. It was small but it was enough for a lance to land a blow at. 'I have to time it perfectly' I thought to myself as I got closer. I lowered my lance and aimed it low to see if Harrion would lower his shield a little more but he did not. 'He won't fall for that' I had to work with what I had. I inched closer and closer until I thrust my lance forward and landed a perfect blow to Harrion's shoulder and pushed forward as hard as I could to knock him off his horse. I sped forward to the Post and turned to see if it worked and I laughed in triumph as I saw Harrion had fallen off of his horse. The Crowd Cheered as I heard them chant. "SNOW! SNOW! SNOW!" I smiled and looked to see Harrion bringing himself up with the help of his Brother's and watched as he walked towards the tents. "THE WINNER OF THE JOUSTING IS JON SNOW 'THE BLOODY WOLF OF THE NORTH'!" The announcer yelled as he approached my horse with a Wreath of Winter Roses. he handed me the Wreath and I listened as many northern ladies cried out my name asking to be Queen of Love and Beauty while the crowd was still cheering. I looked towards the Frostwoods and saw Elaena, I rode towards the Frostwood booth and then came to a stop right in front of Elaena and I smiled. "I name The Lady Elaena of House Frostwood, The Queen of Love and Beauty!" I said as she stood with a smile as I offered her the Wreath, She took it and placed it on her head as the Crowd Cheered even louder for the Queen of Love and Beauty. I then looked to see my Father stand from his chair and raise his hand for silence. The Crowd silenced as he began to speak. "My Lord's and Ladies of the North, With the Joust over, I would ask you all to prepare yourselves for the Feast tonight!" He said and the crowd cheered as they stood to leave. I turned to Elaena with a smile and saw her looking at me with a smile as well. "I will see you at the feast Queen Elaena." I said playfully as If I was a southerner. "Aye Ser Jon. I will save you a dance." she said as she turned to walk with her family towards Winterfell. I dismounted my horse and made my way towards Asher and Smalljon who were waiting at the gates to the tents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? And for those of you who don't know. Ashara Is alive. She did not kill herself. She is living in Starfall with Her Sister Allyria Dayne and her nephew Lord Edric 'Ned' Dayne.


	9. The First Feast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Elaena meet for the feast while Asher meets another Northern Beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did not upload during the weekend. But here is a new chapter.

_**Jon Snow POV:**_  
I made my with Asher towards the Great Hall to attend the First Feast. Smalljon had to speak with his Father, So it was Just Asher and myself for now. We drew closer to the hall as we heard the Music and Cheering of the Northerners grow louder with every step. We entered to see fellow Northerners dancing to the music, Drinking Games being held and Lords and their Heirs laughing with one another. I turned to Asher and we both gave each other knowing smirks. 'This is going to be fun' I thought as we have been ones to turn down having fun. I looked to see Robb was speaking with Father at the High Table and then I saw Elaena speaking with a boy who looked almost like Lord Frostwood. 'That must be her Brother, Rickard' I thought as I made my way towards her. "Would the Queen of Love and Beauty care to introduce me?" I asked with a smile. "Jon, This is my Brother Rickard. He is the one I told you about." She said as I looked to see the boy, Rickard's Eyes open wide. "Y-You told him about me?" He asked Elaena. "Aye she did. She told me of how you said you would challenge me to a spar and win." I said with a fake serious tone. I looked to Elaena to see she had a small smile on her face and she gave me a wink. "She even told me of how you boasted about how you would 'Beat me like a drum'." I winked back at her. Rickard looked as if he was about to run before Elaena and I burst out laughing at the look on his face. "I am joking." as I calmed my laughing down. Rickard's face relaxed with him releasing the breath he was holding. "My sister Sansa is a little younger than yourself, I think she would like to dance with someone around her age." I said towards Rickard who blushed and ran off towards Sansa at the high table. "Would you like to dance Ser Jon?" Elaena said with a teasing tone as I stared back at her. "Of course Queen Elaena." I returned the tone with a smile.

_**Asher Forrester POV:**_  
I watched as Jon and Elaena started to dance when a Northern Beauty passed by me. "Pardon me" she said. "What is the name of the Beauty I am about to ask to dance with?" I asked with a smirk. She had Light Brown hair and had light green eyes and also wore a Blue dress. She looked at me with a thoughtful look before she responded with a small smile. "Gwyn. My name is Gwyn." "Well Gwyn, would you care to dance?" I asked with a smile. "Ah ah ah. You never told me your name." she said with a teasing tone. "My name is Asher." "Well Asher. I would love to dance with a handsome northerner such as yourself" She said as she took my hand and led me to the middle of the Hall.

I laughed with Gwyn as she and I sat after what seemed like the best hour of my life. "You are good on your feet." She said. "And you are a true Beauty." I said as she laughed. We made our way towards a table with Boar Stew. "Have you enjoyed your time in Winterfell, Gwyn?" I asked as I took a sip of Ale. "Aye, I have. You have made it much better than listening to my Brother boast about himself. He plans on entering the melee and has said He will beat Jon Snow 'The Bloody Wolf'." I laughed as I tried to Imagine Jon ever losing a fight. She joined me in laughing as we ate and told each other about our lives when she asked me "What house are you from?" "I am from House Forrester. But I am fostered here in Winterfell. Well, I am mostly out traveling with Jon." Her eyes opened wide. "Wait, you are from House Forrester?" She asked which has surprised me even more that she did not ask me about Jon right away. "Aye. I am Gregor Forrester's Second Born Son." I said slowly. "Wait, what house are you from?" She sighed before speaking. "I am from House Whitehill." She said with a look of worry. "Oh." I said with a look of knowing. 'Our houses have been rivals for almost fifteen-hundred years' I thought to myself before I continued. "Would you still like to dance some more?" I asked with a encouraging smile as I stood and offered my hand. "But, don't you care that-" "That our Houses are sworn to hate each other for all time?" I said with a teasing smile. She smiled back at me and grabbed my hand.

We danced for what felt like hours until I looked around to see that very few people were left in the hall. I looked down to see Gwyn had her ear to my chest with her eyes closed. I smiled. I then looked to see Jon and Elaena dancing with smiles on their faces. "Asher." I heard Gwyn call my name. I looked down and met her eyes with mine before she continued. "Thank you for the dance." She said with a smile. We stared at each other before she stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Anything for the most Beautiful woman in all of Westeros" She blushed as she looked down. "I hope to see you again soon." She said as she looked up at my eyes once again. We started to lean in closer before she pulled away. "You will have to do better than that to get a kiss from me Asher." she said as she laughed at my pouting face. I returned her laugh with a chuckle. "Aye. I will do whatever it takes to win that kiss." I said with a smirk. "Good night." She said as she made her way out of the Hall. I touched my cheek at the spot where Gwyn kissed and smiled 'Fuck House Rivalries' I thought to myself. I looked to see Jon and Elaena still dancing. I moved to a table to grab a Horn of Ale and sat and ate some more stew.

_**Jon Snow POV:**_  
"I should get some sleep for the Melee tomorrow. I have to be awake to see my Brother 'beat you like a drum'" Elaena said she with a teasing smile. I chuckled with a smile. "Aye. Would you like me to accompany you." I said as I offered my arm. She took my arm and we made our way towards the Guest Chambers. We had just stopped at her Door. "I will make sure not to humiliate your brother too much." I said with a smile. "I appreciate it Jon." She said with a smile before we both just stood there in silence. We looked at each other's eyes before we leaned in closer until the door behind her opened. "Elaena. There you are. Father was beginning to wor-- Oh." Rickard stood at the door with wide eyes. "You two were about to-Ew." Rickard groaned. I laughed as Elaena glared at Rickard. Rickard backed away when he saw the look his older sister gave him. She looked back at me and quickly placed a kiss on my cheek before she back up into her room. "Good night Jon." "Good night Elaena" I said with a smile as she closed the Door. 'So Fucking Close' I thought to myself. 'I think I am in love' I thought as I made my way to my Solar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Next chapter is the Melee and It might take a little longer for me to write than other chapters.


	10. The Melee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Asher and Smalljon must watch their backs in the melee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this would not be up for a bit. But I am wanting to get to the main Arc of the story as quick as possible.

_**Jon Snow POV:**_  
I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, I trained with Asher and Smalljon in the yard before everyone woke and already broke my fast with them. We had just got to the entry booth where there was a man waiting to write entry names down for the Melee. "Names?" he asked without looking up. "Jon Snow." I stated. He man looked up quickly and his eyes grew wide. "The Bloody Wolf." I whispered to himself without realizing I could hear him. "Aye. I am entering the melee." I said. "Oh. Of course." He wrote my name down on the book. "Next!" He yelled for the next person in line. "Name?" "Asher Forrester." Asher stated. He wrote Asher's Name down in the book as well while I waited at the entrance. "Next!" "Jon 'The Smalljon" Umber" Smalljon stated with his deep voice. Smalljon walked towards Asher and I but before he got to us we heard. "Next!" "Ramsay Snow" I heard the voice of Ramsay fucking snow. Ramsay looked towards me with a sadistic smile. "I am going to enjoy this." I whispered to Asher and Smalljon who grinned with me. "Next!" "Theon Greyjoy" Another surprise. "Come on Jon. Save it for the melee. We can kick their arses there." Smalljon stated as he and Asher moved to the Melee. "Aye. Lets go" Asher stated with a smirk. We made our way through the gates to see that the Jousting arena was completely replaced with a giant square Arena. "Good Luck lads." Asher said as he hurried to the Tent Gates where his Arms and Armor were already in a tent for him. "See you out there Jon." Smalljon stated as he hurried to get to his tent as well. I walked towards the gates when all of a sudden I heard. "Jon Snow. I can not wait to see how you fight in the Melee. Perhaps I will win and see if Lady Elaena would care to reward my cock with her mouth." Ramsay snow said as I looked to him with a forced smile. "Or perhaps she would cut your cock off and feed it to your corpse after I cut you down." I whispered with a threatening look towards him. His face held a sadistic grin on his face. "Best to watch your back. Bastard". 'I swear by the old gods that I will kill Ramsay one day.' I thought to myself as I entered my tent. I looked to see my boiled leather armor on a table alongside a wolf shaped helmet. I saw my tabard folded on the cot. I began strapping my armor on as I already brought 'Red Fang' and 'Dawn' with me.

I exited my tent with my helmet held in my right hand and my left hand resting on 'Dawn' strapped to my left hip. I looked to see Asher and Smalljon in their armor waiting at the gates with a few other competitors. Asher wore a similar armor to mine except he did have shoulder guard, he wore a tabard with the Forrester sigil stitched on. The White Ironwood Tree with a Black Sword pointed down in the middle of it. He had his Ironwood shield with him. It was stronger than a Metal Shield as well as lighter than one as well. I looked to Smalljon to see he wore a Crimson Gambeson with no tabard but a pair of iron chains wrapped around both his shoulder's intersecting each other with a large Iron ring holding them all in place. I saw his large great-sword was strapped to his left hip. they had burrowed two helmets from the Household Armory and were ready for the melee. I made my way towards them and watched as some of the chatter amongst the competitors had stopped as they looked wide eyed and moved themselves so that I could get to the front of the closed gate. Asher and Smalljon joined me with one on each side of me.

We waited for what felt like hours before we heard the crowd start to cheer when the gates finally opened. I rushed towards the arena square with the others behind me and jumped over the fence and ran towards one of the four corners available. 'better to be in a corner than in the middle of the arena where I have to watch my back.' I thought to myself. I looked to see Asher and Smalljon got their own corners as well and I saw Rickard Frostwood standing at the other corner with a nervous look as Ramsay snow approached him and pushed him out of the corner. Rickard looked around to see everyone was either standing in the middle of the yard or was standing at a edge. "Rickard!" I yelled to get his attention. He looked towards me before I motioned for him to come to me. When he reached me I whispered. "Stay close and we can take down Ramsay together." I told him to which he nodded. "Thank you" he said as I saw him relax slightly. "Don't thank me yet. We still have to fight in the end" I told him and saw him tense slightly.I looked around to see at least one hundred of us and then I looked to the Main Booth and saw Father standing before he yelled. "LET THE MELEE BEGIN!". I placed my helmet on and drew my swords. and just as I suspected, two boys charged at me as they yelled. they both swung their swords to my sides as I lifted mine to block them. I kicked the one on the left in his chest and watched as he fell flat on his back. Rickard then pushed his shield into the gut of the other making him bend over clutching his stomach. I then kicked him on his side and watched as he fell to the ground. I hovered the tip of 'Red Fang' over the first boys throat and saw out of the corner of my eye, Rickard doing the same with the other boy. "I yield!' the boys yelled at the same time. I looked to Rickard and smiled to myself 'This is going to be fun'. My thoughts were broken once I heard another yell and looked to see another boy charging at me. He thrusted his sword forward before I parried it with 'Dawn' and hovered 'Red Fang' close to his neck. "I yield!" I smiled as he quickly turned to the fence and left as quickly as he could. I looked to see Asher and Smalljon both holding their own as Asher fought with more defense and Smalljon fought with more offense. I looked to that many of the younger boys had already been eliminated and counted at least fifty of us left. I looked to see that Rickard had grown over confident when I saw him charge forward towards a man from house Glover. I ran towards him but my path was cut off when three more men had charged towards me. 'I can't stay in this corner forever' I thought to myself as I charged forward towards the three men. two of them started to flank me but the one in the middle of them used a low guard with his sword pointed at the ground. I kept running forward towards him and swung 'Dawn' from my right to hit the man's sword away as I got closer and charged my shoulder into his chest making him lose his balance and fall backwards. I then turned around just in time to see the other two men swinging their swords in a downward angle towards me before I raised my swords upwards and blocked them both to their surprise. I then heard the third man get up and heard his footsteps approaching before I raised my right leg from behind me and kicked backwards and listening as I heard him land on his back once again. I smiled and pushed forward with the two men's swords still locked in place. I pulled my swords back and watched as the two men lost their grips on their swords and rushed forward in between them and kicked the back of their legs to where they knelt towards the opposite direction of me. I laid a sword right on their shoulders next to their necks before I heard them yell "Yield Yield Yield. I Yield" I then watched as the third man finally got up and watched as he realized his two friends had been eliminated already. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him before he shook his head without hesitation. "No" he said as if it was obvious. He charged forward anyway with a jab that I parried and moved to his right side and kicked his back leg out from under him and watched with satisfaction as he fell flat on his back for the third time. "I yield" he grumbled before I even moved my sword to hover it over his neck. I smiled and looked around to see that Rickard was had just beaten the man from House Glover. 'Impressive' I thought to myself as I watched him move towards another man. I looked to see Asher and Smalljon were still in the melee. Smalljon appeared to be fighting Theon and I looked to see that Asher was fighting a man that wore a House Whitehill tabard. I then saw a large group of six men were working together until I saw who lead them. Ramsay Snow stood at the front of the group with a grin on his face. I looked to see that the remaining few competitors were Myself, Asher, Smalljon, Rickard, Theon, The Whitehill boy fighting Asher and Ramsay's group of six fighting with the group of three Karstark Brother's. "I yield" I heard Theon yell as he was on the ground with Smalljon's greatsword hovering above Theon's chest. Smalljon looked to me and I nodded towards Ramsay and his group. Smalljon nodded in understanding before he rushed to help Asher to tell him of what was happening. "Rickard!" I yelled towards the boy and motioned him to join my side. As soon as I Rickard made it to my side, I saw that the three Karstark Brother's had lost against Ramsay's Group. I then saw Asher and Smalljon make their way to join me and Rickard as I looked behind Asher to see the Whitehill boy was complaining. "Fucking Forrester cheated, He had to have cheated!". I looked to see Ramsay had a grin on his face as he pointed his sword towards me whispering something to his men. Asher and Smalljon had just joined us as we started walking forward towards Ramsay's Group. "Four against six. This should be fun!" Asher yelled and with that, we charged forward. Ramsay went to the back of his group like a coward as we drew closer and closer to each other. We finally met with Steal clashing with Steel and Blows being traded with each other. Smalljon and Asher worked together while they fought three men and Rickard fought against a man that appeared to be almost as tall as me. I fought against Ramsay and another Bolton guard. I parried and blocked their attacks and watched as the Bolton guard grew tired from his continued attacks. I smiled before parrying another jab from him before I swung 'Red Fang' as hard as I could against the Bolton Guard's sword and watched as it broke in half. I then heard Rickard yell "I yield" as I looked to see that one of the men that was fighting against Asher and Smalljon was now standing above him with a sword to his throat. I turned around to kick the Bolton Guard on his chest as I also blocked a swing from Ramsay. I then pushed Ramsay forward with our swords still connected. I then hovered 'Dawn' over the Bolton Guard's throat and listened as he yelled "Yield!". I turned around to see that Ramsay had backed away from me to fight Asher and Smalljon alongside two others. I started moving forward until I saw one of the Bolton's punch Smalljon in the face to which Smalljon growled in response and rushed forward only for Ramsay to trip him with his sword. I rushed to help Asher before I saw him take down another Bolton. It was now two against two. I looked at Ramsay with a wolfish grin. I charged forward and watched with surprise as Ramsay charged forward as well. Ramsay rushed forward and thrust his sword forward to which I parried and pushed my shoulder into his face and then watched with satisfaction as he had a bloody nose. He rushed forward with another thrust to which I parried again to which I returned with a kick to his kneecap. I heard him grunt as he fell onto his knee and yelled "I yield!". I then looked to see that Asher had finished off the last of Ramsay's group. We looked to each other with smiles. "May the prettiest man win." Asher said with a cocky smile. "Aye. May the prettiest man win." I responded with the same cocky smile. Asher charged forward with his shield up. I then realized that his feet for vulnerable. I rushed forward and delivered a kick to Asher's shield to which the force pushed his shield to hit his head. I then rushed behind him as he was still dazed and then placed 'Red Fang' on his shoulder. Asher jumped slightly before he we both broke into laughs. "I yield." he said with a smile. The Crowd cheered as I looked up to the Main Booth. "The Winner is Jon Snow!" Father yelled to the crowd as I heard the crowd cheer even more. I saw him look at me with a smile and then I made my way to the tents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Comments have been very scarce for the past few chapters and I really want your opinions.


	11. A Wolf's Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Tourney ended. Jon speaks with his Father and goes south to meet his Mother for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the chapter into a different format. I hope you like it.

_**Third Person POV:**_  
The tourney ended three day's ago while the Melee ended five day's ago. The Northern Lords were leaving Winterfell today and Jon had spent most of his time with Elaena. They went riding in the Wolfswood, They browsed the Winter Town Market's and They ate most of their meals together. Asher had done the same with Gwyn Whitehill but they had to be more cautious as Lord Whitehill grew suspicious.

Jon and Elaena were saying their farewells as Lord Frostwood had announced that they were leaving.

"I hope to see you again Jon Snow." Elaena said with a smile as she mounted atop her horse.

"As do I Elaena Frostwood." Jon said as he took her foot and guided it into the saddle foot rest.

* * *

Jon was now in the training yard practicing with Robb, Theon, Asher and Smalljon when he heard Arya.

"Jon! Father wants to talk to you in his study. You are in trouble" Arya said trying her best to hide a smile. Luckily Jon did not notice as he was glaring at the others for laughing.

"Thank you Arya. Do you know what it is about?" Jon asked as he placed the blunted steel into a rack of others.

"No. But he sounded furious" Arya said with a smile now on her face that Jon caught.

"Am I really in trouble Arya?" Jon asked with a knowing smile. He had caught his little sister red handed.

"No." Arya said as she realized that Jon found out what she was doing.

Jon made his way to Lord Stark's Study and knocked on the door. "Enter!" Lord Stark's voice was heard. Jon entered the Study and saw his Father had a few letters on his desk. "Jon. please have a seat, I need to speak with you about a few things." Jon sat in front of his Father's desk and waited for him to speak before he continued. "I have been sending ravens back and forth with your Mother and we have agreed that you are ready to travel to Starfall to meet her."

Jon's heart stopped for a second as he realized what his father had just said. "My-My Mother?"

"Aye. Your mother has told me how she is excited to meet you after so long. But there is more that I need to speak with you about." Lord Stark took a small pause before he spoke again."For the past few decades, The North has been rebuilding many old castles. The Moat Cailin and Sea Dragon Point are two Castles that have been completely rebuilt and furnished. The only thing they miss now is a Lord to run them. I have sent word to my Friend Robert to legitimize you but you also have the option to choose your own name. You could make a cadet branch of house stark if you wanted, you could make an entirely new name or you could just take the Stark name."

Jon felt as if he were dreaming as he just sat there looking wide eyed at his father. "I-I don't know what to say. I don't even know how to be a lord or even run a castle though."

Lord Stark Chuckled before he responded. "Being a Lord is like being a father to many children. But seeing as you don't have children I think that the best person to explain this conversation would be your mother. She knows about this as well and she said that she would teach you statecraft while you are at Starfall."

Jon took a minute to respond. "How long would I be gone?" worried that he would be gone from his roots for so long.

Lord Stark thought for a moment before he spoke "It would only take you two weeks by boat and you would stay there for a month's time before returning to the North." Jon was about to respond before Ned stood up and walked around his desk to pour a horn of ale as he spoke again "You should also tell your mother about Lady Elaena Frostwood. I spoke with Lord Frostwood during the Tourney and he agreed to a possible betrothal between Elaena and yourself." He finished with a smile as he offered Jon the horn of ale.

Jon's eyes started to grow tears before he smiled and embraced his father. "Thank you."

Ned embraced Jon with a smile. "You should get packing."

* * *

Jon stood on the deck of 'The Mermaids Trident' as he saw the docks appear in the distance. 'Starfall' he thought to himself as he grew anxious. He had heard many stories about his mother, How she had caught the heart of Brandon Stark and how she was the most wanted woman at the Tourney of Harrenhal. Jon returned to his cabin to dress himself in his best clothing.

As soon as Jon stepped foot on the docks, He looked forward to see two women and a young boy that looked to be Arya's age staring at him. His eyes focused on the older looking woman with the dark curly hair and shining purple eyes. Jon stepped forward slowly and came to a stop right in front of the woman.

Before Jon could speak he saw tears in the woman's eyes. "You look so much like your father." she said with a small laugh before she grabbed Jon and embraced him with all her strength.

Jon embraced her with just as much strength as she did. He had tears in his eyes as he relished this one moment of his life that he has waited sixteen years for. He laughed at her response as they broke the hug and looked each other over. "Aye. I get told that by fa-Uncle Ned a lot."

"Ned Stark may be your uncle by blood but he is your Father by raising you." she said with a serious tone. "This is my younger sister Allyria and this is your Cousin Edric Dayne. He is the current Lord of House Dayne while I am his regent." She said as she introduced Jon to his Aunt and Cousin.

Edric approached Jon slowly before speaking. "So. You are the Bloody Wolf Of The North? I heard that you are the greatest swordsman whoever walked. That you fight just as good as our Uncle Arthur and that you led the men from Bear Island against the Ironborn." He said as he looked Jon up and down.

Jon laughed slightly before he spoke. "Aye. I am surprised that you heard about that." Jon knew he had a reputation in the North but he did not know that it traveled across Westeros. "I don't know about being as good as out Uncle but I do love fighting." Jon said as he knelt down to meet the eyes of the nine name day old little lord.

Jon saw that he had Pale Blonde Hair and blue-almost purple-eyes. He wore a pale purple cloak with a star shaped clasp.

Ashara smiled as she looked at her son. "Let's get inside. We have so much to talk about. Starting with your 'activities' with women. I hear you are just like your father was before he met me." she said with a knowing smile as they moved towards the Castle of Starfall.

"What are women activities like?" Edric asked with an innocent tone and watched as everyone stopped in their tracks.

Allyria spoke for the first time "I will tell you when you are older Ned." and the group watched with satisfaction as Edric nodded in understanding.

* * *

It has been a week since Jon arrived in Starfall and he has already bonded with each member of his family. He has taught Edric the basics of how to swing a sword. He taught Allyria a few Northern Dances while she taught him a few Southern Dances.

Jon sat in his Mother's Study as they talked about the Lordship that Lord Stark Offered to Jon.

"Have you thought about which of the two castles you will choose?" Ashara asked as she poured Jon and Herself two cups of Dornish Red.

"I have not decided yet. I have been thinking over the advantages and disadvantages with each castle." Jon said as he took a sip of the wine. Ashara nodded for him to continue. "The Moat Cailin has been fully rebuilt with improvements to its original defenses but It has no way of surviving off the land."

Jon moved to continue before Ashara spoke. "The Lands north of The Moat Cailin have actually been worked on over the years to where they are fertile enough to plant Potatoes, Carrots and many more. So you don't have to worry about that" She said with a smile.

They continued speaking before they were interrupted by Allyria barging into the Study. "We have a problem. Gerold is on his way here and he will arrive within the hour." She said with a bitter tone.

Ashara's Eyes opened wide before she spoke "There is only one reason why he would come here. And he will not be getting what he wants." Ashara stood and looked to Jon "Jon, I need you to hide 'Dawn' and pretend that you left it in Winterfell." she spoke with a serious tone.

Jon raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, Who is Gerold? and why do I need to hide 'Dawn'?" Jon asked not knowing what was happening.

"Gerold is a distant relative and goes by 'Darkstar'. He is your third cousin and he is a cruel man who was always Jealous of your Uncle Arthur. He is from House Dayne of High Hermitage, A cadet branch from House Dayne. He wanted to be 'The Sword Of The Morning' and always challenged your Uncle for the title, He never won against him though. When Arthur Died, I knew that Gerold would come to Starfall to claim 'Dawn' as his. That is why I sent you and 'Dawn' North with Ned." Ashara finished with a sigh.

Jon nodded with understanding and moved to hide 'Dawn' in the Ironwood chest that he brought with him to Starfall. He kept 'Red Fang' Strapped to his hip though just in case he had to defend his family against Gerold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Honest opinions please, After all I can't get better at writing without your guidance.


	12. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to make sure that this was addressed before it got ugly in any way.

I woke up this morning and saw a comment that said "this guy is Blatantly stealing Daemon_Belaerys’s story". There is another fic called 'The Bloody Wolf Of The North' and it is written by Daemon_Belaerys. I have read it but I will say right now that I did not copy it. The person who left the comment was responding to another comment that had asked me if this was the same story as Daemon_Belaerys'. It is not the same story, It just has a very similar name. What had hurt me though was the person who accused me of stealing this fic had left another comment stating _"**I see I am the only one that thinks that you shouldn’t continue this story. The reason for that is, that this is a poorly done remake of The Bloody Wolf of the North by Daemon_Belaerys. If you’re gonna plagiarize a story at least make it good. I’m sorry but I personally believe that you should take this story down, or at least give credit to the original author for blatantly stealing his work."**_. What had hurt me was that not only was he accusing me of stealing this fic but he also said that my story was 'Not Good'. I went directly to DB's Fic and saw that the only similarities that both of our fics had were: Jon fighting Lord Drumm and gaining his sword while also being a womanizer. I saw nothing else that made my Fic 'a remake'. When I went back to the comment I also noticed that it was from CHAPTER 1 of my fic. and I never saw this person comment before which had to mean that he had just found my fic. What I think had happened was a misunderstanding and that the user did not read past chapter 1 and also saw the name similarity and did not look into the story itself. I am working on the next chapter for the story but I had to make sure that all of you guys know that this fic was my idea and it was not plagiarized.


	13. The Darkstar of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets Gerold 'Darkstar' Dayne for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support on this story, It really means a lot.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

Jon stood just behind his Mother and Cousin, Edric and Ashara Dayne while they waited for Lord Gerold Dayne of High Hermitage to enter Starfall with his small party. Jon had his left hand resting on the pommel of 'Red Fang' while it was strapped to his belt. The Gates of Starfall had opened and in rode a tall man with shoulder length thick silver hair with a streak of black dividing it. The man was Ser Gerold Dayne of High Hermitage, Lord Of House Dayne of High Hermitage. He was accompanied by five guards who rode in just behind him.

Gerold sat atop his horse as he looked at his distant relatives. "Ashara, Edric, Allyria" He said with a fake smile as he dismounted his horse and strode towards them. It did not go unnoticed by Jon, Ashara, Allyria or even little Edric as Gerold did not call the former three by their proper titles. "It is so good to see you all, it has been a long time since I last visited Starfall." Gerold continued as he observed the castle walls and not looking towards them as he spoke. Jon clenched his mouth shut and gripped hard onto the pommel of 'Red Fang' as he saw the disrespect that this man showed to his family.

"Not Long enough" Allyria spoke under her breath just loud enough for Jon, Ashara, Edric and Gerold to hear.

Gerold's Eyes traveled to Allyria as his fake smile faltered.

Ashara then spoke. "Perhaps we should speak after you have rested and bathed. It must have been a long journey considering the smell". She gave an innocent smile as she saw the anger flash on Gerold's Face.

Most of the smallfolk and household guards in the courtyard hid their smiles as they did not like nor did they respect Gerold Dayne but after seeing their young lord Edric Dayne smiling, they joined in soon after with a few of them chuckling.

* * *

Gerold Dayne had just entered the Lord's Hall after bathing and dressing himself. He looked to see that Ashara, Edric and Allyria Dayne were seated at the high table looking down at him. He looked around him to see a few household guards looking at him with looks of disgust. He then looked to see Jon was standing behind Ashara with a look of disdain.

"What do you want now, Gerold". Ashara said already knowing what his answer would be.

"I want what is mine." Gerold said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world before he continued with an arrogant smile. "The Title Of 'Sword Of The Morning' and the sword 'Dawn'." He said the last part as he looked at Jon.

Ashara noticed this but before she could speak. Edric Yelled "The Sword 'Dawn' was given to my Cousin Jon Snow 'The Bloody Wolf Of The North'. It is not yours and you can't have it. You are not worthy of it!" Edric impressed everyone in the room as he spoke as a Lord of Starfall.

Gerold glared at Edric before he spoke. "I know who your pathetic aunt gave 'Dawn' to, Boy!" Gerold then looked to furious Jon as he spoke again. "The Bastard Of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne has no claim to the sword 'Dawn' and as such, I challenge him for the sword."

Jon could not take the insults of this man any longer as he stepped forward with anger as he spoke. "I accept your challenge, if only to rip the heart from your very own chest." Jon then drew 'Red Fang' from its sheath as he stalked forward.

"Ah. The Wolf has come out to play?" Gerold said in a mocking tone before he drew his longsword.

Jon and Gerold strode towards each other, Ready to spill the other's blood in front of everyone in the Great Hall before a voice yelled. "ENOUGH!" Everyone looked to see Ashara Dayne had been the one to speak. "Lord Gerold Dayne, You are to return to High Hermitage at once and continue your duties as its Lord." She continued before she made a motion towards the guards.

Two of the household guards had appeared behind Gerold and grabbed him by his arms. As they pulled him away from the hall, Gerold struggled before he spoke. "I will have that sword, Bastard! I swear it by the Old Gods that when you least expect it, I will spill your blood!" 

The Great Hall's doors had closed and Jon turned around as he glared at his mother. "Why didn't you let me fight him! I could have killed him!" Jon practically yelled towards his mother.

Ashara glared at her 'Wolf-Blooded' son before she responded. "Exactly! You could have killed him!." Ashara calmed herself before she spoke again with a lighter tone. "Jon, I have seen how you fight in the training yard against the guards. I know that you could have killed him as quick as your Uncle Arthur could have. But-"

"Then why didn't you let me." Jon interrupted with a look of impatience and confusion, trying to understand what the problem was.

Ashara spoke again. "If you had killed Gerold, What would the realm think of you then? What do you think would happen if word spread of how 'The Bloody Wolf' killed a Lord of Dorne?" Ashara had tears in her eyes before she continued "The Martell's may be my friends but even they would be forced to take your head."

Jon then realized his mistake as he nodded towards his mother and brought her into a warm embrace to stop her crying. Edric moved to hug his aunt to comfort her and Allyria quietly dismissed the guards from the hall before she too went to comfort her older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did not seriously think that Jon and Gerold would fight right away, right? Don't worry, This is not the last that we have seen of Gerold 'Darkstar' Dayne. He will return in the future when you all least expect it. I am sorry that this was a short chapter but I promise I will do my best to make it up to you all.


	14. A Wolf's Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets someone that he never though he would before he returns to the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I just wanted everyone to know that the Main Arc will start when Jon turns 18 or 19 as I am wanting Jon to develop a larger reputation before Robert Baratheon travels North. Jon is Sixteen still.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

It has been a week since 'Darkstar' was forced to leave Starfall. Jon was sitting in his Mother's study as they spoke of his future.

"Jon, have you made a decision on which castle you will choose?" Ashara asked as she took a sip of wine.

"Aye. I have chosen The Moat Cailin. I want to defend the North from the fuckin' Frey's." Jon said. Ashara did not expect her son's last comment as she spat the wine into the cup and laughed. Jon joined her in laughing but felt bad about lying to his mother as he hid the real reason on why he chose The Moat Cailin.

* * *

_ **Flashback to Jon in a dream the night before:** _

_Jon walked around in an open field of grass in the North as he spotted a lone figure standing a few yards ahead._

_As Jon approached the figure, he noticed that he looked a lot like himself but in an older form. He was tall with long brown hair that was similar to father's. Jon looked closer to see the man was smiling and his breath hitched as he looked into the mans eyes. 'Those are Stark eyes' he thought._

_The man spoke. "Hello Jon. My, you look just like me. Except for the hair, You have your mother's hair." The man kept his smile after he spoke._

_Jon stuttered as he responded. "I-I-It can't be."_

_The man's smile widened as he spoke. "Aye. It is so good to see you my son."_

_Jon's face went from confusion to joy as he smiled with tears forming in his eyes. "How?" Jon spoke with a whisper._

_Brandon still had a smile on his face as he responded to his son's question. "The Old Gods were kind enough to allow me this opportunity to speak with you and show you a glimpse of what is to come." Brandon strode forward and placed a finger on Jon's forehead as he spoke again with sorrow. "I am sorry for the pain, but it is the only way for you to know."_

_And just like that, Jon felt as if his brain was being frozen solid as he yelled in agony. The Pain continued but he then saw images of a giant chair made of Iron, Giant red banners with a golden lion and then his uncle Ned chained up in a dark cell. Jon stepped away from his Father with wide eyes as he breathed heavily. "What.....The.........Fuck......Was.......That!" Jon yelled in between deep breaths._

_Brandon had a look of seriousness as he spoke. "The Old God's gave the same answer that I give you now. The Future of our house." He said the last part solemnly. "You must defend the North from the ill of the South. When you return to the North, Take The Moat Cailin as your fortress, And do not forget to wander your new land's. You may find something that will help you and our family." Brandon spoke softly before he vanished before Jon's eyes._

_Jon then woke up in his bed, drenched in sweat as he breathed heavily. He calmed his breathing before he spoke to himself. "Thank you, Father."._

** _End Of Flashback_ **

* * *

_ **Third Person POV:** _

It has been a full month since Jon had arrived in Starfall. He was now saying his farewells as he was about to board the ship returning to White Harbor.

"Don't forget to have your Maester look into the glass garden diagrams that we packed into your chest. And try not to get into too much trouble with the frey's. But most importantly my son, Don't you dare leave this world before you have lived as long as you can." Ashara spoke to her son with tears in her eyes as they embraced each other.

Jon had tears of his own as he spoke "I promise, Mother". He let go of his mother before he turned to his little cousin Edric who was sad to see Jon leaving and had tears falling from his eyes. Jon crouched down and gave Edric a small smile before Edric wrapped his arms around Jon as quick as he could.

Jon spoke softly to a sniffling Edric. "Don't worry Edric, I promise that we will see each other again." To which Edric let go of Jon and smiled softly in response and nodded.

Allyria had already said her goodbyes earlier a few days ago as she had to travel to Sunspear and inform the Martells of why 'Darkstar' was dismissed from Starfall. 

Jon Stood up and made his way towards 'The Mermaid's Trident' to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? I always planned on Moat Cailin being the castle that Jon Chooses because I have a very cool idea for it. What do you think Jon will choose for his last name?


	15. A New Sigil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon returns to the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I can't wait for the next one.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

Ned Stark was breaking his fast with his family as he spoke. "I have some good news. Jon is returning home and should arrive within a few days."

Arya had chirped up. "Really? He is coming back home?". Robb and Bran smiled as well as they had missed their Brother as well. Sansa however had never been close with Jon and Rickon was too young to remember what Jon had looked like.

Catelyn spoke up with a little bit of confusion. "Wait. I thought you sent him away to Starfall?"

Ned mentally scolded himself as he remembered that he pushed this conversation back as far as he could. He looked towards his wife nervously before he spoke. "Aye. I did send him to Starfall. But I sent him so that he could not only meet his mother but learn from her on how to manage his own castle."

Catelyn spoke as if it was a joke. "Ned, A Bastard can't own a castle. Not unless-" She trailed off as she then realized what her husband was telling her.

Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon had noticed the look in their mother's eyes as they realized what was about to happen.

Robb stood up quickly before he spoke. "I am full, I'd best get to the training yard before Theon, Smalljon and Asher" Robb began walking as fast as he could.

Ned watched his eldest son's retreating form before he heard another one of his children's voices. "I just remembered that Jeyne and Beth are waiting for me." Sansa spoke quickly before she rushed out of her seat and ran to the Great Hall's exit.

"I have to go talk with Maester Luwin about my lessons." Bran silently excused himself before he all but sprinted out of the hall. leaving Ned sending a pleading look towards his daughter, Arya.

Rickon saw that his father's attention was focused on Arya. So he quickly stood and rushed after one of his siblings.

Arya stood without saying a word and starting sprinting before she quickly turned around to grab a strip of bacon before she sprinted back to leave.

"Traitors" Ned silently whispered to himself as he looked down at his feet. 'Old Gods Protect Me' Ned thought to himself as he opened his eyes and looked up, Ready for his Wife's Anger.

* * *

** _A Few Day's Later_ **

Jon rode through the gates and entered the Courtyard and the first thing he noticed was his Father standing with a smile on his face. Jon dismounted his horse and strode forward. "Father." He spoke with smile as he hugged his Father.

Ned returned the embrace as he spoke. "Welcome home son."

They released broke the hug as Ned quickly led Jon to his Study.

Jon had just sat down in Ned's study as he looked on the table to see a single piece of parchment. Ned sat down at his desk before he spoke. "Jon. This is a royal decree from His Grace, King Robert of the House Baratheon, The First Of His Name, King Of The Andals and The First Men, Lord Of The Seven Kingdoms And Protector Of The Realm. It states that you are no longer a Bastard and you have the choice of choosing your own name." Ned finished with a smile as he offered the signed document to Jon.

Jon had tears of joy as he took the document in his hands. He smiled before he spoke. "This is the first thing I ever remember wanting, a daydream that you would ask the king and just like that I would no longer be a snow." Jon laughed as his tears fell.

Ned smiled before he spoke. "You deserve this Jon. You really do. I could not be more proud of the man you have become. You earned this." Ned gave Jon a few moments before speaking again. "Have you decided what Castle you will take?"

"The Moat Cailin" Jon spoke without hesitation before he continued. "Mother sent me enough sand to make a few dozen Glass Gardens. She also had a Maester make copies on the Glass Gardens diagrams to send to the Maester at Moat Cailin."

"And have you decided on your name and sigil?" Ned asked wondering what he chose.

"Aye. I have." Jon responded as he explained to his father what he chose.

* * *

It has been a two weeks since Jon's return and he already spoke with Asher and Smalljon about his lordship. Jon was surprised when his best friends had spoken their interest in wanting to join Jon at The Moat Cailin to which Jon gladly accepted. A Raven arrived one week ago announcing the acceptance of Lady Elaena's Betrothal to Jon. And the Frostwood's would arrive any moment.

Jon stood in his best attire as he stood next to his Father in the courtyard before the gates were opened. Jon watched as Lord Frostwood rode in and Jon's eyes widened as he saw Elaena riding in just behind her father with a smile plastered on her face towards Jon. Jon returned the smile as he could not wait begin his new life with his betrothed.

Lord Stark spoke first. "Lord Frostwood. It is good to see you. How was your journey?"

"Lord Stark." Torrhen Frostwood spoke with a nod before continuing. "It was a long trip but it was worth it. My daughter blushed the second I offered her the betrothal." Torrhen laughed as he saw his daughter glare at her father and blush at the same time.

Elaena approached Jon with a smile. "Jon. It is good to see you again" She spoke with a nod.

"Aye. It is good to see the Queen of Love and Beauty again." Jon spoke as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Lord's Stark and Frostwood watched with small smiles while Asher and Smalljon rolled their eyes. "Why is it that Jon always get's the prettiest girls?" Robb asked Asher and Smalljon from where he stood.

"We asked him that same question once. He said it was his 'handsome face' but I think its the hair." Asher said with a smirk as Smalljon gave a small chuckle.

"The wedding will be held in a few day's. We just have to wait for the other Northern Lord's to arrive." Ned announced to Jon, Elaena and Lord Frostwood. Ned stared at Jon before speaking. "Jon. Why don't you go show Elaena the gift you have for her."

Jon had almost forgotten that he needed to show Elaena the Sigil for their new House. "Aye. If you would follow me please." Jon took Elaena's hand and led her to his Solar.

Lord Frostwood chuckled before speaking to Ned. "Allow me to introduce my Eldest Son and Heir, Eric Frostwood. He could not come to the Tourney as he had to watch over Frostwind." Ned offered his hand to a strong built six foot man who had long straight brown hair tied to the back of his head and a small beard.

"Lord Stark." Eric spoke with a nod of acknowledgment as he shook Ned's Hand.

Ned led the two men into the castle where they would be staying as the brides family.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile with Jon and Elaena** _

Jon and Elaena had just entered Jon's Solar as Jon closed the door behind them.

"Are you really trying to bed me after I had just arrived?" Elaena asked with a smile.

Jon chuckled before he spoke. "No. Although I would be up for it if you were." He laughed before he continued. "No. I brought you here to show you something." Jon gave her a smile before going to the Ironwood chest that was next to his bed. He opened it and brought out what looked to be a rolled up banner.

Jon placed the Banner on his bed slowly as Elaena spoke. "What is that?"

"This is the sigil that I had Sansa make for our house." Jon spoke with a smile.

Elaena did not miss the way he said 'our house'. She approached the bed slowly and nodded for Jon to unroll the banner. Jon unrolled it and as soon as the banner was revealed, Elaena gasped as she noticed what the banner contained. "Its beautiful and powerful at the same time." she said as she admired it.

"I hope you don't mind that I added a star. I wanted to honor my mother's house" Jon spoke as he admired it as well.

On the Banner were two Direwolves howling in the middle of a forest of Frozen Weirwoods. The ground below the Weirwoods contained Blue Winter Roses. The Direwolves bodies faced each other while their heads were arched to howl at the sky. The top of the Banner contained a shining eight-rayed star. The Direwolf that stood to the left had blood red fur while the one on the right had snow white fur.

Elaena looked to Jon with a smile. "You added Frozen Weirwoods." It wasn't a question but a statement as Jon returned the smile.

"Aye. I thought that you wou-" Jon stopped speaking as his lips were caught by Elaena's. The Kiss lasted a few moments as they both enjoyed their first of many.

Elaena broke the kiss and exhaled slowly before she spoke. "I love it. Thank you."

The two then left Jon's solar after what felt like an hour of their lips attacking each other and made their way to the great hall for supper.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the sigil? Jon's new house name will be revealed next chapter.


	16. The New Lord And Lady Of The North.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smalljon makes a deal with his Father while The Stark's receive a gift from the Old Gods. The Northerners celebrate a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter where Jon's new name is announced. I hope you like it and I wanted to let you guys know that I will be changing the sigil of Jon's house to 2 Direwolves on the opposite sides of a frozen weirwood tree with an 8 rayed star at the top. the direwolves will be the same color from the previous sigil.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

It has been five days since the Frostwood's arrived in Winterfell. Most of the Northern Houses had arrived within those five days. The only houses unaccounted for were House Bolton and House Dustin. Lady Barbrey Dustin had wanted to refuse going to spite her ex-lover 'Brandon Stark' for fighting for a southern lady instead of a northern lady but in the end decided that she would go for payment of Jon ridding the Barrow-lands of Bandits last year. Lord Roose Bolton was a different story. He did not feel like wasting his time attending 'a bastard's wedding' as he put it. In the end, He went anyway seeing it as an opportunity. The pair of them were a few hours away from arriving to Winterfell.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile with Smalljon:** _

Smalljon's father The Greatjon had arrived two day's ago but Smalljon had been too busy with helping Asher and Gwyn remaining unseen as they would spend time together in the Wolfs-Wood, Gazing at the Clouds during the day and Gazing at the Star's during night. Asher had agreed not to see Gwyn for a few hours so that his friend could finally talk with his Father.

Smalljon had just entered his Father's tent to see he was drinking from a large horn of ale. "Father, Could I have a word with you?" He asked.

The Greatjon hiccuped slightly before responding. "What is it Jon?"

The Greatjon was about to take another swig of his ale before his son spoke. "You might want to put your ale down for this. It is something important." And too Smalljon's surprise, His father did not break eye contact with his son as he lowered his horn onto the table. Smalljon continued. "I was wondering if I could accompany Jon to Moat Cailin, I want to live there an-" Smalljon was interrupted as he heard his Father's deep laugh.

The Greatjon continued laughing before he looked to his son to see that he was serious. The Greatjon stopped laughing instantly before he spoke. "Your serious?" to which Smalljon only gave a nod to confirm his question. "Jon, I need you as my heir because your younger brother's Hothor and Mors would not do good as Lords of Last Hearth. I need my eldest son, The one who has traveled with 'The Bloody Wolf' and helped him push the squid cunt's from Bear Island and helped in ridding the North of Bandit's. You are known by many Lord of the North while your brothers are not." Greatjon explained as he tried to talk some sense into his son.

Smalljon spoke with a sigh. "What if I only went for a few years? I want to live my life before I am forced to settle down and wed." Smalljon had always envied Jon and Asher as they did not have to worry about this when one was a second born and the other being a bastard.

The Greatjon looked to his son to see the pleading look in his eyes. 'He want's to drink and laugh and enjoy his life.' Greatjon thought to himself as he sighed. A few moments passed before The Greatjon spoke. "Three years." Smalljon looked up at his father in shock. "I will give you three years to stay in The Moat Cailin. After that, you have to return to Last Hearth and you have to wed a northern lady. I am serious about this Jon." Greatjon offered his arm to make it a pact. Smalljon took it with a smile and they both shook the others arm, agreeing.

The two Umber's then decided to have a drink made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile with Jon and Elaena:** _

Jon was with Elaena as they raced around the Wolf's-Wood. Jon was ahead by a few feet as Elaena turned out to be an excellent rider. Elaena spurred her White Destrier when they both passed the tree marking the end at the same time. They both laughed as they reined their horses to a small trot. Jon and Elaena spoke of what they would do once they got to The Moat Cailin. Jon suggested that they go for a ride around the lands when all of a sudden, Elaena noticed something and spoke. "Is that a stag?" She pointed towards a dead stag on the bridge ahead.

Jon and Elaena approached it carefully when they heard a whimper to the far left of the bridge. "Stay here" Jon said as he dismounted his horse and drew his swords. Elaena nodded and stayed seated on her horse for a few moments before she heard Jon yell. "Elaena, Come over here." Elaena tied her horse to a nearby tree before walking towards Jon's voice. She finally found him when she gasped at what she saw him standing next too. "It's a Direwolf, She is still alive." Jon said as he stood next to a large whimpering Direwolf.

"She's hurt." Elaena said when she saw an antler sticking out of the Direwolf's side. Elaena approached slowly before she realized something about the large wolf. 'Its stomach is large. But its not fat. It must be-' Elaena lowered herself to feel the Direwolf's belly and spoke. "She is Pregnant." Elaena had seen a few dog's give birth and saw that the Pups would arrive soon.

Suddenly they heard a voice calling their names. "Jon! Lady Elaena!" The Voice belonged to Jory Cassel.

"Over Here!" Jon yelled in response. Soon they saw Jory with a few guards behind him. They stopped in their tracks when they saw what Jon and Elaena were next to.

"What in Seven Hell's Jon!" Jory said as he drew his sword but stopped when he heard a growl come from the Giant Wolf.

"Stop It! Put your weapons down." Jon yelled before continuing. "Jory, Can you send for my Father and Siblings? Tell them to get here quickly." Jon said nothing as he ignored the look on Jory's Face.

"One of these day's, You are going to be the death of me." Jory spoke softly before turning to one of the guards. "Ride back to Winterfell and inform Lord Stark of this." The guard nodded quickly and sprinted back to the bridge where the Horses were. Jory turned back to Jon and Elaena before he asked. "What do you intend to do with a giant wolf?"

Elaena continued to scratch behind the wolf's ears . "I think the better question would be, What are we going to do when she gives birth." She spoke quickly when all of a sudden, The Wolf started whimpering loudly.

* * *

_ **Half of an Hour Later:** _

Lord Stark was following the Guard that had told him of Jon and Elaena finding a Large Wolf. Riding behind him were Robb, Theon and Rodrik Cassel as the approached a stone bridge with a Stag lying dead atop it. "This way milord" The guard said as he dismounted and led the way.

Ned, Robb, Theon and Rodrik had just walked past the wall of guards when they saw Jon and Elaena sitting next to a Large Wolf. but that was not what shocked them, They looked down at the Wolf's stomach to see that it had seven pups to feed. Ned approached slowly to see the Mother was still alive. "Its a Freak!" Theon declared loudly.

Ned knelt before the wolf and its pups before speaking. "Its a Direwolf" and to Ned's Surprise, Jon had said the exact same words as he did at the same time.

Robb spoke with wide eyes. "There are no Direwolves south of the wall."

"Open your eyes Robb. There are seven Pups and one Adult." Jon said in response before turning to his father. "Can we keep them?" He asked his father who in response turned his head quickly in shock of what Jon asked him. Jon continued before his father could respond. "They are the sigil of our Houses. One pup for each of the Stark Children and we could give one to Elaena. She helped deliver them after all."

All eyes went to Ned as he took a moment to think. Ned looked into the eyes of the Direwolf Mother before speaking. "You will train them yourselves, You will feed them yourselves and if they die. You will bury them yourselves." Ned turned to Jory and spoke again. "Jory, Have the guards tie their shields together. We are taking the Mother as well."

Jon smiled as he picked up two of the pups that caught his eye. One had fur that was as white as snow and had blood red eyes. The other had dark brown fur with Green eyes. Jon passed the green-eyed wolf to Elaena who took it with a smile.

Jon, Elaena, Ned, Robb, Theon, Rodrik, Jory and the rest of the Guards had proceeded to ride back to Winterfell.

* * *

_ **A Few Hours Later:** _

Lord Bolton had finally arrived to Winterfell. He sent his party to an open spot in the fields to make camp while he made his way to the Castle itself.

Lord Bolton dismounted his horse when he heard a voice behind him. "Lord Bolton. It has been a long time since I last saw you." The Leech Lord turned to see Lady Barbrey Dustin, his goodsister.

"You are correct in that statement Lady Dustin." The Leech Lord said in a uncaring bored tone.

Lady Dustin was surprised to see him since he only ever did something that would benefit himself. "So why are you here? I know that 'The Bloody Wolf' never assisted you or your lands in anyway. Why would you come to his wedding?". She spoke trying to figure out who he would leech onto.

"That is none of your business, now is it?" Lord Bolton said glaring at her without breaking eye contact.

Lady Dustin responded with the same glare before smiling. "No matter. As long as it does not effect me or my house or lands, Then I have no need of knowing." She said as they both knew she would ask again.

Lord Bolton then made his way to the Great Hall to spy on any Lords that he could use.

* * *

_ **The Next Day:** _

After breaking his fast, Lord Stark made his way to the Kennels and to check on the Direwolf Mother. His Children had been overjoyed the day before when they saw the Direwolf Pups. Robb named his pup Greywind, Sansa with Lady, Arya with Nymeria, Bran with Summer and Little Rickon had yet to name his since he could barely speak. Jon and Elaena had named the pair of their pups, Ghost and Frost. 

Ned had just just entered the Kennels to see the Direwolf Mother was still alive and looked better than what she looked like the day before. The Antler that had been stuck in her side had been removed and it looked to be breathing peacefully. The Direwolf seemed to sense his presents as it opened it's eyes and looked towards him. Ned felt connected in some way to the Wolf as his legs moved him towards it and he sat next to it. A few moments of Ned scratching behind the Wolf's ears had passed before he spoke. "Winter. Winter sounds like a good name for you." Ned watched as the Wolf had stood slowly before licking Ned's Face. Ned Chuckled before the Winter went back to rest in the Kennels as Ned left to prepare for the wedding that would be hosted that night.

* * *

_ **Later at night in the Godswood:** _

The Northern Lords were gathered in the Godswood holding torches as they waited for the Bride. Ned would officiate the wedding as the Head of House Stark. Jon stood to the side wearing his new attire, a dark blue shirt with a high collar and his sigil stitched over the left breast, a pair of black trousers made of leather along with a pair of leather boots as well as a new cloak with his sigil stitched onto the back. The Northern Lords stopped their whispering when they heard the gates of the Godswood open.

Lord Torrhen Frostwood and Elaena Frostwood approached the Weirwood Tree, Elaena wore a beautiful white dress that was decorated with Sapphire's as well as a Frostwood Cloak that would be removed soon.

Ned Spoke For all to hear. "Who Comes Before The Old God's?"

"Elaena of House Frostwood, A Woman grown, noble and trueborn seeking the favour of the Old Gods. Who Claims her?" Lord Frostwood spoke.

Jon stepped forward before he spoke clearly. "I Jon of House Froststark, Lord of The Moat Cailin. Who Gives Her?"

"I Her Father, Torrhen of House Frostwood, Head Of House Frostwood and Lord Of Frostwind give her." Lord Frostwood spoke as he let go of Elaena's Hand and moved away to the side.

Elaena and Jon both join their hands as they face Lord Stark who begins to speak. "Lady Elaena Frostwood, Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I Take This Man." She says clearly.

"Lord Jon Froststark, Do you take this woman to be your wife?" Ned Spoke to Jon.

"Aye, I take with Woman to be my wife." Jon spoke clearly without hesitation.

Ned smiled before speaking. "You may now cloak the bride under your protection."

Jon and Elaena turned to each other as Jon unclasped the Frostwood cloak and replaced it with House Froststark's Cloak. "With this kiss, I pledge my love." Jon said as proceeded to kiss Elaena. The Crowd Cheered for the pair.

* * *

_ **The Great Hall Feast:** _

The Great Hall was bursting with the sound of Chearing, Singing and Dancing as they were celebrating. Jon and Elaena were dancing in the middle of the hall surrounded by many other dancing pairs. Asher was standing next to Smalljon as they watched their best friend dance with his new wife. "Who would have thought that Jon would get married before either of us?" Smalljon said before continuing. "I talked with my father. I will be going to The Moat Cailin for three years with you and Jon."

Asher turned his head to Smalljon before speaking. "What is the catch?" he smirked as he knew that was not all.

"I have to get married when I get back." Smalljon grumbled as he lifted a horn of ale to his lips.

Asher chuckled before turning to see his older Brother Rodrik Forrester was dancing with Elaena Glenmore. Asher envied his brother as he got to dance out in the open with the woman he fancied while Gwyn and Himself had to rely on Smalljon as a lookout for them to spend time together. His train of thoughts were interrupted when the Booming voice of The Greatjon was heard. "I THINK IT'S TIME FOR THE BEDDING!"

The Greatjon's Declaration was met with loud cheers from the Northern Lord's as Lord And Lady Froststark were whisked away towards Jon's Solar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with naming Jon's new house. I wanted the name to be unique but many other fics had names like Bloodstark, Snowstark and Moatstark. So In this I decided to go with Froststark.


	17. Authors Note (Return)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back from a trip.

I did not update recently. The reason for this was because I had a big get together with a few of my friends and it lasted a bit longer than usual. But I am back now and I have just started on the next chapter.


	18. Moat Cailin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon And Elaena arrive at their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is very short but I promise you that this will be worth it.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

Jon awoke in his Solar with Elaena's naked body next to him. Jon smiled as he remembered how she moaned his name the night before, He kissed her forehead and heard her groan. "Morning." He said as she woke up.

Elaena opened her eyes with a smile before she spoke. "Morning." They both stretched before they heard a knock on the door.

"Jon! I know you are awake. I need to talk to you!" Arya yelled as she continued knocking on the door. Jon and Elaena quickly dressed themselves before opening the door a few moments later. "Finally. What took you so long!?" Arya said as she entered the room and sat on Jon's bed. Before Jon could respond, Arya spoke. "Mother said that I can't go to The Moat with you. Can you talk to father please?"

Jon groaned and spoke softly. "Arya. I will talk to father, But I need some time to 'wake up'." he said the last part to Elaena as he winked and held back his smirk when she Winked back in return. Arya continued glaring at Jon as she did not move. "I promise you that I will talk to father. Please, I need to get ready for the day." Jon said seriously now. Arya then nodded as she got up and walked out of the room. As soon as Jon closed the door, He turned to Elaena and spoke. "We have another hour before the sun comes up. We will have to do something until then." Jon smirked.

"I think that you should do that thing with your tongue. It is a very good way of waking me up." Elaena said with a smirk. 

"As My Lady Commands." Jon responded as they spent the next hour pleasuring each other.

* * *

Jon entered his Father's study with Asher and Smalljon after they both told him of how they would stay with him at The Moat. The three of them sat in front of Lord Stark's Desk before he spoke. "Jon. Since you are to be Lord of The Moat Cailin, You are to be in charge of the Gateway to the North. Many Northern Lords have showed interest in sending some smallfolk, weapons, armor, men at arms and even herds of animals. So far, you have already received two thousand men at arms, three thousand smallfolk to populate the towns of your lands, a few thousand cattle and sheep along with enough weapons and armor for five thousand soldiers." Jon knew that he would receive help from the Northern Lords but he never imagined that he would given so much as he was a new Lord. His thoughts were interrupted as his father continued. "I have decided to send Jory with you along with one hundred of the household guard. Jory will return to Winterfell after three years in your service but the household guard will stay with you. We will be leaving for The Moat in five days."

* * *

_ **1 Week Later:** _

Jon, Asher, Smalljon, Robb, Arya, Ned, Elaena and Her Father along with five thousand men and women were approaching The Ancient Fortress of the North. The Moat Cailin. Jon had heard how it was the strongest fortress in all of the North, After Winterfell of course. He gazed upon the High Stone Walls, The Twenty Stone Towers and the Great Ironwood Gates. 'Deadly' Is all that everyone could think as soon as they laid eyes upon the Fortress. Robb had to admit that he would rather piss himself in front of the King than attack The Moat.

Jon and his Company had entered through the Gates and were surprised to see that the inside of the fortress was even more amazing. The Courtyard's ground was layered with stone, The Inner Wall was higher than the Outer Wall by at least twenty Feet and the Smallfolk were already leaving their homes to greet their new Lord and Lady.

Jon and Elaena had dismounted their horses when a man that appeared to be the Maester had approached them. "My Lord and Lady Froststark, It is an honor to meet you. I am Maester Wolkan and I have been assigned to you by the Citadel. I hope to serve you as honorably as possible" The Maester said as he bowed before his Lord and Lady.

Jon and Elaena greeted him with smiles as they made their way to the Great Hall with Asher, Smalljon, Ned, Robb, Arya, Torrhen, Eric and Rickard following behind them. The Smallfolk that lived within The Moat were whispering while the children had tried to find a way passed the crowd to see their new Lord and Lady as well. Everyone wanted to see what 'The Bloody Wolf' Looked like. Soon, Maester Wolkan had guided the Party passed the 2nd Gates that led to the 2nd Level of the Castle. Jon looked around to see a Guard Barracks, Armory, Forge and a Training Yard. Jon then looked to see the Gates to the Lord's Keep. Jon and Elaena approached slowly while the others were admiring the fortress even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it is so short. I know that the Moat is not that big in the Books or the Show but in this Fic, I have it setup to where the Moat has been Rebuilt and Improved GREATLY. If you want an Idea of what the Moat Cailin looks like. Think of Lord Of The Rings 'Minas Tirith' but smaller to where its only got the first 2 levels and the Great Hall is on the 2nd Level.


	19. The Marsh King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Explores His New Lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the start of the new arc. This arc is 2 years before the king marches north to make ned his hand. and this arc will last quite a while.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

It has been two weeks since Jon and Elaena arrived in Moat Cailin. Lord Stark returned to Winterfell with Robb and Arya while Lord Frostwood has returned to Frostwind with his two sons Eric and Rickard. Jon and Elaena have already received proposals for betrothals for their future children, Most of these from Walder Frey. Jon had told Elaena that he would be back soon as he would go explore their new lands. Now, Jon was riding through the southern Marshes with Asher, Smalljon and Ghost by his side as they explored the lands, Just as Jon's Father told him to do.

The Three Riders and Direwolf had been exploring for near five hours when all of a sudden a great fog was rolling in. Jon, Asher and Smalljon's Horses reared and threw them off their backs all of a sudden before starting Ghost growling when he sensed something but he immediately stopped a second later. The three of them drew their swords as they expected an attack, But no attack came. Jon watched as Ghost started walking towards a path. "Come on, Follow Ghost" Jon told the others as he followed his small companion. Asher and Smalljon gave looks of wary before they too followed the wolf.

They walked for what seemed to be an hour when all of a sudden, The Fog disappeared. In front of Jon, Asher, Smalljon and Ghost was a dark entrance to a cave. They were surrounded by trees that they could have sworn were not there. Jon felt himself being called to enter the cave. And so he did with Ghost following him. Asher followed a few seconds after when Smalljon spoke. "What the fuck is happening, We find a cave out in the middle of nowhere after spending an hour in fog when all of a sudden it stops when we get here. And you fucks want to go inside of the cave?!" Smalljon was truly scared but he would not abandon his best friends. "Fuck Me!" Smalljon yelled as he jogged into the cave after the others.

As soon as Jon entered the cave, a torch on the walls within the cave sparked and ignited. Jon lifted it and gazed upon a long hall when Asher came up behind him. Smalljon joined soon after as they walked down the hall with Ghost leading the way. "_This way"_ Everyone jumped as they heard a voice whisper to them. They readied their weapons in preparation for an ambush. They turned around to see that the cave entrance had collapsed.

Jon picked up a few torches from the wall and lit them before giving them to Asher and Smalljon. "Take these and try to dig us a way out."

"Where are you going?" Asher asked his friend.

Jon moved to speak but Smalljon spoke first. "Don't tell me that you are going to explore this fuckin place."

"Trust me. Have I ever given you reason not to?" Jon spoke a determined look. Asher and Smalljon looked to each other and nodded as they turned their gaze back to Jon.

"Be Careful" The pair of them spoke at the same time as they began removing the rocks from the entrance.

Jon turned around and made his way down the hall. Ghost had led the way as if he knew where he was going. Soon they reached the end of the hall to see a gate that was rotting away. Jon kicked it down and saw a long set of stairs that led down. He started down and looked around him to see that he was in a giant room that was the size of Winterfell's courtyard. Jon reached the bottom of the stairs when the eerie voice that he heard earlier spoke again. "Welcome, Jon of House Froststark." Jon jumped as he turned around to see no one there. He turned around again and lost his balance as he jumped when a Ghostly spectral was right in front of him within nose touching range. Jon fell to the floor as raised his sword up pointing at the chuckling man. "I am sorry that I frightened you. I always had a taste for dramatics." the spectral said as he laughed. Jon looked to see that Ghost was not growling at the spectral and was just seated and staring at it. "Forgive me for warging into your companion. I had to lead you here somehow and he was the only option. The fog was for anyone that would attempt to follow you." the spectral apologized as Jon rose slowly, staring warily at the man before him.

"What-Who are you?" Jon said slowly. "And what is warging?"

"Warging is a trait that is in our blood. It allows us to see what animals can see. With practice, you could even control them. It is in your blood because of the fact that my sister was wed to your ancestor, Rickard Stark 'The Laughing Wolf'. We shared more blood with the Children of the Forest than the Starks did as we intermarried with them more." The spectral said.

Jon then realized who he was speaking too. He made sure to look into the history of Moat Cailin and remembered that Rickard Stark 'The Laughing Wolf' slayed The Marsh King and claimed his sister as his bride along with taking Moat Cailin and adding it to the ancient Northern Kingdom of Winter. "Your The Marsh King" Jon stated as he looked at his thousand of years distant uncle.

The Marsh King chuckled before he spoke. "So I ended up making a name for myself that lasted thousands of years? Not bad if I do say so myself. Aye, I am The Marsh King, But please just call me 'Marsh'. We dont have all day, Follow me quickly as the Old Gods have allowed me to gift you something to help with defending the North." Marsh spoke as Jon followed him towards a set of spiral stairs in the middle of the room.

Jon and Ghost followed down the set of stairs that led to what appeared to be a giant vault. Jon, Ghost and Marsh reached the bottom and Jon eyes widened as he gazed upon mountains of Gold, Jewels, Weapons and Armor. Jon was awestruck with how much he saw. "What is this place?" Jon asked Marsh who turned around with a smile.

"Before Rickard Stark killed me, I always held back the Andal invasions. Most of the Southern Kingdoms armies had attacked with their glorified weapons and armor but they also carried their jewelry and gold. This is all the spoils of war." Marsh spoke loudly as an echo of 'war' was heard. Marsh chuckled as he saw Jon's face before he spoke again. "Your Father, Brandon told me of how his son was to defend the North from being destroyed. You won't be able to defend it without gold. But Brandon also told me of how the currency of Westeros has changed. He told of an 'Iron Bank' that you can convert old gold coins for current 'gold dragons' is it?" Jon simply nodded as he kept looking at the mountains of gold. "No need to worry about how you will get this all out of here. The lever that is to your left will raise the vault up to the main floor. The main hallway that starts from the tomb entrance will connect to the vault. Take this key, It will unlock the gate to the vault should you need to come back for more gold." Marsh held a physical key in his spectral hand that Jon took and twirled it in his hand.

Jon looked up to see that Marsh had disappeared. Jon then went to the lever and pulled it to then feel the vault rising up. After a few moments, The moving vault stopped and behind him was a giant stone gate with a hole in it. Jon lifted his torch to see inside the hole and saw that it was a keyhole. Jon inserted the key and turned it. The gate open wide and Jon saw Asher and Smalljon were staring wide eyed at Jon but then looked behind him to see all of the gold and jewels glistening with Jon's torch. Jon smiled "You won't believe what just happened to me" Jon then explained to Asher and Smalljon what he had happened as they proceeded to move the final bits of rocks from the entrance and saw that the trees were gone and their horses had returned. Jon went to his saddle to get a leather strip from it and tie the key into a necklace around his neck. Ghost led the way back home with Jon, Asher and Smalljon following in the night.

* * *

_ **A few hours later:** _

Jon, Ghost, Asher and Smalljon rode past the gates of Moat Cailin as they saw Jory with a few men, preparing horses for a search party. Jory looked behind him as he heard the gates open and saw Jon with his companions and exhaled swiftly in relief. "Put the horses back in the stable. Lord Froststark has returned." Jory told the guards as he swiftly approached Jon.

Jon dismounted his horse with a smile as he was ready to return to Elaena and deliver the news. His smile faltered however when he saw the look on Jory's face. He then realized that it was midnight and that he was gone for the whole day. Jory approached Jon but before he could scold Jon, he spoke "Why the long face? Did you miss me that much" Jon did his best to ease the situation that he was in.

Jory only smiled as he responded. "Oh no. Its not me you have to worry about. Its Lady Froststark."

Jon laughed before he made his way to the Keep and the Lord and Lady's solar.

Jon arrived in his Solar as he saw Elaena was seated in a chair next to the fireplace. He saw the look of fury on her face as she stared at him. "WHERE IN SEVEN HELL'S HAVE YOU BEEN!" Jon decided not to be charming as he feared what his wife would do. "YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING FOR A RIDE, NOT A BLOODY HUNT. I SENT A SEARCH PARTY OUT FOR YOU!." 

"I know, I am sorry that I was out for so long. But I have amazing news that will help us." Jon then explained what had transpired on his trip to the woods of the marshes and he told her about the Marsh King and the Vault.

Elaena scoffed before she saw the look on Jon's face. It was a look of seriousness. 'he is telling the truth?' she thought to herself as she saw that serious look. "Even if that is true. You should have told me. We are Husband and Wife. We are both Lord and Lady of this land." Jon's face fell as he saw the look of hurt on Elaena's face.

Jon nodded in understanding. "I know. I should have told you the full truth of why I left. I am sorry, I did not know how to tell you that my father came to me in a dream and told me to explore our lands." Jon approached her and knelt in front of her as she was still seated in the chair. "I promise you that I will tell you the truth from now on. No matter what it is." Jon said with full clarity.

Elaena sighed as she wanted to stay mad at him a little longer but understood on some level of why he did not tell her. she simply nodded to Jon in acceptance as she rose to go to bed. Jon made his way to bed before Elaena spoke. "ah ah ah. No. you will sleep with Ghost and Frost as your punishment. That is a fair punishment." Jon simply nodded before he moved to give her a kiss. "And you are not aloud to kiss me until the end of the week." Elaena said as Jon's eyes widened. but before Jon could complain, Elaena smiled and planted a kiss on his lips quickly. Jon looked at his wife questioningly before she spoke again. "What? I said 'you' can't kiss me. I never said that I can't kiss you."

Jon watched as Elaena turned around and went to bed naked. 'My wife is playing with me........FUCKIN HELL' Jon thought to himself as he moved to lay down with Ghost and Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to sum it up. Moat Cailin was originally owned my The Marsh King or 'Marsh' for short. The andals tried to invade the North MANY MANY MANY times. Marsh collected all of the spoils and placed it in his personal vault. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Quick question however. What do you guys think of the words for House Froststark as "You shall not pass!"? Since Jon is lord of the Gateway to the North. He would not allow a southern army to pass.


	20. A/N please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be able to get back to writing in a week or 2

Hello everyone. I am sorry that I have been inactive but I had an insident and had to go to the emergency room. It is not life threatening, but I am stuck in bed for the next week or 2. Once I am better, I will go straight to writing the next chapter for you all. I am very sorry for the inconvenience. While I am stuck in bed, I would really appreciate any ideas for house words, oc character ideas and more. I may not be able to get on my computer but I can at least use my phone. Hope you all understand.


	21. The Iron Bank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's first few days of Braavos are more eventful then he thought they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so good to be back after so long. I hope you guys like this chapter.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

It has taken a few weeks to collect a substantial amount of gold from Marsh' vault.

Jon, Asher, Smalljon and their company had arrived at White Harbor and were greeted by Wylis Manderly at the city gates.

"Lord Froststark, It is good to see you again, The last time I saw you was at the Northern Tourney of Winterfell." Wylis said as his eyes drifted from Jon to the carts behind him.

"Aye. I remember. Begging your pardon but I am in a hurry to get to Braavos quickly." Jon said as he turned his horse to watch over the line of carts.

The Manderly heir's eyes opened wide as he watched dozens of carts full of gold pass through the gates. "H-H-How did you come by so many gold dragons?" Wylis stuttered as he was shocked that a new lord of the north had more gold than even his house.

Jon chuckled before he responded. "These are not gold dragons. these are old gold coins from before gold dragons were even commissioned." Jon grabbed a coin from a passing cart and showed it to Wylis. "This coin is from House Gardener, almost over 300 years old." The coin in Jon's hand had the hand-shaped sigil of House Gardener 'The Old Kings of The Reach', on one side and the face of their generation's king on the other side. While Wylis observed the coin, Jon continued. "Did your father prepare the ships that I had requested?"

"Aye. The Longboats are waiting for you at the docks. Safe Travels Lord Froststark." Wylis said as Jon rode away towards the docks.

* * *

_ **2 weeks later.** _

Jon, Asher and Smalljon had arrived at Braavos and were waiting for the Iron Bank to receive them.

"What the fuck is taking these cunts so long?" Smalljon complained as they had been waiting in a meeting room for an hour.

"Probably fucking each other in the ass right now." Asher japed to which the three of them chuckled in their chairs.

Suddenly the doors opened and 3 Iron Bank employees took their seats on the other side of the table. "Welcome to the Iron Bank, I am Tycho Nestoris and I have been told that you are here for a large currency exchange, Is that correct?"

"Aye, I am here to-" Jon started before he was interrupted by the man seated to the right of Tycho.

"Forgive me for being blunt but I see that you are but a boy and you are a Northerner at that. Why is a boy from the weakest and poorest kingdom of Westeros here?"

The three Northerners glared at the man for insulting their home and Jon himself. "Hold your tongue you fucking cunt. You do not know to whom you speak. This is Jon Froststark, Lord Of Moat Cailin and Warden of the Neck." Smalljon's booming voice said as he stood from his chair and pointed at Jon. The Iron Bank employees eyes had widened slightly and stared at Jon in recognition. Jon simply stood and tossed a single gold coin towards Tycho.

"What is this?" Tycho asked as he caught the coin and looked at it in his hand.

"That is why I am here, I need to exchange old Westerosi gold coins for Gold Dragons." Jon said as he sat back down. Tycho simply examined the coin in his hand before he looked up towards Jon.

"This coin is worth only half of a single gold dragon. If you are here for a large currency exchange, How large exactly are you talking about?" Tycho asked.

Jon looked to Asher who was seated on his right and nodded for him to bring the rest of the gold.

A Few minutes later, the doors opened with Asher leading a few dozen men that were carrying large chests in the room. Tycho and the other two Iron Bank employees simply stared in shock of how much Gold was being placed in the room.

"Can we exchange the gold or not?" Jon asked before Tycho began nodding.

"It will take us a few days but yes, We can exchange the gold." Tycho said with a smile.

* * *

_ **The Next Day:** _

Jon, Asher and Smalljon were in a tavern drinking wine when a man approached them.

"Oi! I don't like you" The Man that was clearly drunk said as he sat at their table.

"Sorry to hear that, Now fuck off" Jon responded as he, Asher and Smalljon were about to leave and return to the ships that were still docked when all of a sudden Jon was tackled out of his seat by the drunken man.

"Fuck you!" The man said as he started to punch Jon.

Smalljon picked the man up and threw him into a table while Asher offered his hand to Jon. The Three Northerners were then surrounded by what appeared to be the drunk man's friends. "Wait Wait Wait Lads. Before we start." Asher said before the three turned back to their table and picked up their mugs and took a large swig. The Three sighed as they enjoyed the wine and then threw the mugs at the other men.

Jon rushed forward as he punched one in the face and kicked another away towards a table. The Man who tackled Jon earlier yelled as he ran towards Jon but was stopped when Smalljon threw one of the brawlers into the running drunkard. Smalljon laughed as he enjoyed tavern fights with Jon and Asher. He turned around and saw Asher punch another of the ruffians in the gut and then punch him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

The tavern goers that that were not in the fight were cheering on as they watched the brawl of Three North-men against Eight others. The Bartender was even laughing when he saw Smalljon pick up a man on his shoulders and spin him around in circles.

Smalljon kept spinning in circles and laughed as the feet of the man he had on his shoulders were hitting a few of the brawlers in their faces. Asher and Jon smiled as they saw two brawlers headed straight for them. Asher jumped forward and tackled one to the ground while Jon did the same and begin punching the brawler repeatedly. 

Soon the fight was over with Jon, Asher and Smalljon standing with their hands up as they were being cheered by many Braavosi for the brawl. "HA HA HA I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Jon yelled in excitement of their undefeated tavern brawl victories.

"Haven't had a good tavern brawl in months." Asher said as the three of them made their way back to their ships.

"Aye. It has been a while. That was fun." Smalljon said in agreement.

* * *

_ **3rd Day In Braavos and the Day after the Brawl:** _

Jon was sleeping in his cabin on the ship when a knock on his door had woken him. Jon opened the door and saw one of his guards.

"My Lord, You are needed at once. There is a woman here that needs to speak with you." The Guard said.

Jon simply nodded and followed him to the main deck. When Jon got to the main deck, He saw a young woman that wore armor and had what appeared to be two guards with her. Jon approached the woman and spoke. "I was told that you needed to speak with me."

The Woman then turned around and nodded as she spoke. "Aye. I am here to apologize for my men's behavior yesterday at the tavern. I hope they did not cause you too much trouble?"

Jon could not tell what was more surprising, The fact that the woman had a Northern accent or the Fact that she said 'her men'. "No they did not cause me any trouble, it was rather fun actually. Are you of the North?"

"No, I was born and raised here, My ancestors are though. My name is Sharra Snow, Commander of the Company of the Rose. We are descendants of the original company." The now named 'Sharra Snow' spoke.

"The Company of the Rose? Aye, I have heard of you. Your ancestors are the ones who followed Brandon Snow, Torrhen Stark's Brother. They left Westeros to make a Sellsword Company here in Essos."

"We would not bow to the dragons." She added in. "I am from Brandon Snow's Direct line as is tradition for the Company of The Rose to be lead by the firstborn of his line." 

"My Name is Jon Froststark. I am the new Lord of Moat Cailin." Jon said as he offered his hand to shake.

"So you are 'The Bloody Wolf Of The North'?" She asked as Jon nodded in response. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for the Iron Bank to finish working on a currency exchange. Then I am off to return to the North" Jon said as the pair of them were then Joined by Asher and Smalljon.

"Morning Jon, Who's this?" Smalljon asked as he and Asher were still stretching after waking up.

"Sharra Snow, I am the Commander of the Company Of The Rose. Eight of my men returned to our Headquarters and told me how they were beaten to a pulp by three others. I assume you three are the ones who fought them?" Sharra asked. 

Asher simply laughed before he spoke. "Aye, Forgive me but that was a fun brawl, We hadn't been in a good brawl in a while."

"Nothing to forgive, They were in the wrong." Sharra responded with a smile.

"Would you care to join us for a drink?" Jon asked when an Idea came to his head.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile in Moat Cailin:** _

"You are sure of this?" Elaena Froststark asked as she had just been told great news.

Maester Wolkan simply smiled and nodded before he spoke. "Yes My Lady, I am certain."

Elaena had tears of Joy as the Maester confirmed that she was pregnant. "Thank you Maester Wolkan. Could you send a raven to Frostwind. I am sure that my Father would like to know that he is to have a grandchild."

"At once My Lady" Maester Wolkan said as he left to send a raven to Frostwind.

Elaena proceeded to the Great Hall to receive the small-folk's requests. She sat in the Lady's Chair and nodded for the Guards to open the gates for the petitions to begin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Jon has met with the Iron Bank and he also met the Commander of the Company of the Rose.


	22. The Company Of The Rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finishes his exchange with the Iron bank before he speaks with the Commander of the Company of the Rose with an offer and returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

** _ Third Person POV: _ **

Jon, Asher and Smalljon entered the Iron Bank as they were told that the currency exchange was ready and were surprised to see Tycho seated at his chair already as their first meeting had them wait for their arrival.

"Lord Froststark. Please Sit" Tycho said as he gestured to the seat opposite of himself.

Jon proceeded to sit before he spoke. "I was told that the currency exchange is ready."

"Yes it is." Tycho made a gesture for the gates behind him to open, revealing several dozens of chests filled with gold dragons. "The full value of the exchange was equal to eight-hundred thousand gold dragons. I took the liberty of having carts prepared outside for you to transport them to your ships."

Jon nodded and spoke. "Thank you. I would appreciate it if this exchange was left privy between-"

"Not to worry my lord. We at the Iron Bank understand the........'politics' of the Seven Kingdoms and choose not to mix words but count numbers." Tycho spoke with a smile as he stood to leave.

* * *

Jon and Asher were on their way to meet with Sharra at the Headquarters for the Company of the Rose while Smalljon stayed behind to oversee the Gold being loaded onto their ships.

"Do you think they will accept?" Asher asked Jon as they walked side by side towards the Company's Headquarters.

"We will find out soon enough. Despite them being sellswords, they still have Northern Blood Asher." Jon responded as he knew that if he was to defend the North, then he would need an army.

Soon after, Jon and Asher found themselves sitting in front of Sharra Snow in her study. She offered them both wine and was quick when she spoke. "So what do you want?"

Jon took a breath before he responded. "I want to defend my country but to do that, I need an army." Jon was blunt when he spoke but knew that Sharra would rather be blunt than mix words.

Sharra looked confused for a second before her face changed to understanding. "You want to hire the Company of the Rose?"

Jon shook his head slightly before responding. "Not only that. I want to bring Northerners back to their homeland." there was a small pause in the room before Jon continued. "Your ancestor, Brandon Snow left Westeros because he refused to bow before the Targaryens. Now there are none left."

Sharra nodded before speaking. "I will admit this. We have always wanted to see our ancestral homeland. But we don't have the means to pack up all of our belongings and move straight to a land we know nothing about. We have families within the company and we would have nowhere for them to live."

"Which is why I am offering for you all to live in my lands. I have enough gold to build villages big enough for the company and their families to live, farm and hunt." Jon responded.

"You would build new towns for us and our families?" Sharra asked with furrowed brows.

Jon knew he was taking a risk but followed his gut as he spoke. "Aye."

Sharra could not deny that if her father were here then he would agree with her decision. After what felt like a lifetime of silence, she finally spoke. "WILL!"

The doors to the study opened and in walked one of the Sharra's guards. "Yes Commander?"

"Have the Men, Women and Children pack their belongings and have them ready to leave within one month's time. Let them know that we will not be returning." She spoke in an unwavering voice.

"Yes Commander. Where will we go?" Will asked curiously.

"The North." Was all she said before Will nodded and turned to leave and spread the word.

Jon, Asher and Sharra continued speaking of details on the new life that the Company would have.

* * *

_ **2 weeks later:** _

Jon, Asher, Smalljon and the one hundred workers that they had brought with them to Braavos were riding through the gates of Moat Cailin with hundreds of thousands of gold dragons and silver stags. Jon had a month to begin construction on the 3 new villages that would harbor the eight-thousand men, women and children that would arrive to settle on his lands. But first, Jon would have to speak with Elaena.

As soon as Jon dismounted his horse, He was greeted by the happy smile of Elaena who had heard of Jon's return. Jon returned the smile before moving towards her. Before Elaena could speak, Jon picked her up and spun her around to her amusement. Elaena laughed and the two captured each others lips in the middle of the courtyard in front of all the guards and smallfolk. "I missed you." Jon said after breaking the kiss to look into her eyes.

Elaena simply smiled and whispered seductively in Jon's ears. "Show me how much tonight."

Jon shivered softly before he responded. "What if I want to show you now?"

After what felt like the longest walk towards their solar, the two rushed through the door and proceeded to unclothe each other. Jon began kissing down her body before Elaena spoke. "You might want to be gentle" Before Jon could respond, Elaena took Jon's hand and placed it on her stomach that had the smallest bump on it.

"What are you talking ab-" Jon stopped speaking before he realized what Elaena meant. He felt the smallest bump on Elaena's stomach and looked up at her smiling face. Jon smiled before he had tears in his eyes. The two laughed before Jon proceeded to kneel before her and place his head towards the bump. "I hope that you are a boy. But if you are a girl, I will love you just as much as I would if you were a boy. I just want you to know that you and your beautiful mother have just made me the happiest man in the known world."

All that could be heard from Lord and Lady Froststark's solar were the moans of Elaena and grunts of Jon.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Company of the Rose was a little rushed. But when you think about it, They had no real reason to stay in Essos with the Targaryen Dynasty ended.


	23. The Wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon travels to the Wall to settle a dispute while Elaena's Brother visits Moat Cailin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a time skip of 1 year from last chapter. The Company of the Rose has already arrived and settled into the Froststark lands and Sharra Snow lives within Moat Cailin.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

Jon was less than a day's ride from Castle Black as news had spread of an army of Wildlings ravaging the villages within the Gift heading towards the Headquarters of the Night's Watch. Jon was leading a host of one thousand strong northern cavalry alongside Smalljon and Asher. Within Jon's host were the Frostwolves, Fifty of the best warriors that served House Froststark. Elaena had demanded that Jon take the Frostwolves with him as they would ensure that he returned home to herself and their son, Edrick 'Ned' Froststark. Jon had been overjoyed after the birth of his son. He looked every bit a Stark as his namesake did and already was doted on by many. Alyn, The Captain of the Frostwolves had just entered Jon's tent with a wolfish look. 

"What is it Alyn?" Jon asked as he knew that look.

"The Scouts are back........They found them." Alyn responded as he smiled

Jon returned the smile as he nodded for Alyn to alert the men. Asher and Smalljon both had smiles on their faces as they had been waiting for a good fight. "Looks like we found them before they could reach Castle Black." Jon spoke to his best friends as he stood to leave the tent and saddle his horse.

"Aye. Can't wait to kill these fuckers, I heard they had slaughtered the whole of Queenscrown and ate their corpses." Smalljon spat as he walked with Jon outside of the tent.

"Fucking Thenn's" Asher snarled as he was ready for a fight as well.

* * *

Jon was riding hard as he followed Ghost with an army at his back until he heard his Direwolf begin to growl. Jon pulled the reins of his horse back immediately as he held up his fist for his men to stop as well. Ghost turned and looked at Jon before Jon nodded for Ghost to search the area followed by three men. Soon Ghost returned with the three men dragging a wildling towards the host.

"Lord Froststark, He's a Thenn." One of them snarled as he tossed the wildling to the ground.

Jon dismounted his horse 'Stormfang' before he approached the Thenn slowly whilst removing his helmet. The Wildling would not show it but he was feeling complete and utter terror as he gazed upon 'The Bloody Wolf of the North'.

"How did you get past the wall?" Was all that Jon asked as crouched down next to the Thenn.

The Thenn refused to speak and Jon knew that he would have to try a different method.

"Tell me, Do you have a family?" Jon asked to which the Thenn nodded slowly. "I am going to guess that they are back with the rest of the others that climbed over the wall?" The Thenn's face then showed anger as he tried to pounce but received a kick to his back by the guard behind him.

"You think we climbed over the wall. You southerners are stupid." The Thenn scoffed as he stared up with a cocky smile.

Jon returned with his own wolfish smile as the Thenn gave him important information.

"So there is another way past the wall. Thank you for telling me." Jon spoke before drawing Dawn and beheading the Thenn quickly.

Asher and Smalljon dismounted and stood behind Jon before Smalljon asked. "What is your plan."

Jon simply turned before speaking. "We will kill them all. Everyone of them."

* * *

Elaena stood atop the 2nd Inner Wall as she looked down upon the courtyard seeing her eldest brother ride through the Ironwood gates.

"Do you think that he and Sharra will finally declare their love for each other?" the teasing voice of Gwyn Whitehill had reached her ears as she stood to the right of Elaena.

Jon had noticed after some time that Asher and Gwyn exchanged many letters with the other and Smalljon had confirmed that the two fancied each other. It took some time for Lord Whitehill to accept Gwyn becoming a 'handmaiden' to Elaena Froststark. But Gwyn told her father about how he should be honored about receiving such an offer from the wife of the Bloody Wolf.

"I am beginning to think that the only reason he visits anymore is to see Sharra." Elaena responded with a laugh quickly joined by Gwyn.

It was no secret within Moat Cailin that Eric Frostwood and Sharra Snow fancied each other as they were caught on many occasions staring at each other during the feast at Robb Stark's Name Day, After which Eric had visited Moat Cailin more often.

"Who comes to visit me?" the voice of non other but Sharra Snow was heard as she had joined the two smirking ladies.

"My Brother." Elaena responded before seeing Sharra's face redden nervously.

"Eric does not come to visit me, He comes to visit you and little Ned." Sharra responded trying to avoid the conversation.

"Is that why he always stares at you the way that Asher stares at me?" Gwyn japed with a teasing smile.

Sharra tried her best to hide the smile coming to her face before she looked back towards Elaena and Gwyn smiling at her. "I hate you"

The three of them proceeded to laugh with one another before making their way down to greet Eric Frostwood.

* * *

An army of two thousand wildlings were camped down a hill as they were feasting on the flesh of prisoners from the villages they had raided. One of the wildlings was telling a story of how he fucked a Giant when he stopped suddenly looking up towards the top of the hill.

"Oi. Look up there." The Wildling spoke as he pointed towards a single man astride a horse with a White Direwolf next to him at the very top of the hill.

The Wildlings were about to sound the alert before one of them spoke. "Wait. Look, There are more."

Soon, two others appeared next to the man and moments after that, They were joined by hundreds of others atop the hill.

Jon stared down upon the Wildling camp and listened as all his men began cheering for battle. Jon was anxious for battle as well before he drew one of his swords and yelled his house words. "YIELD TO NONE!"

"YIELD TO NONE!!" the thousand men yelled in echo as Jon charged his horse forwards down the hill followed by the army.

Styr, The Magnar of the Thenns was about to kill a young boy before he heard the sounds of cheering in the distance. Styr left his tent and gazed upon a thousand mounted men riding down the hill towards his camp. Styr turned back to his tent and grabbed his long axe before rushing forward towards the battle.

Soon the Northern Cavalry was charging through the first line of wildlings and began to slaughter every single one of them.

Jon was followed closely behind by Asher, Smalljon, Ghost and the Frostwolf guard. Jon raised his sword and swung below him to behead a Thenn before continuing to ride forward towards the heart of the camp. Jon looked to his sides to his army still in formation as they ran down many of the enemy. Jon soon noticed that there were women and children tied to each other around the camp. "Free the prisoners!"

* * *

The Battle raged on for an hour before finally Jon gave a yell as he struck Styr in the head with the pommel of Dawn before raising the sword above his head and bringing it down atop his neck and slicing it down the Thenn's body all the way to his stomach.

His men continued to slaughter the Thenns as they were shocked at their leaders death. Soon all of the Thenns were dead and Jon looked every bit the title that he was, covered in his enemies blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter is a big time skip but to sum it up: An army of wildlings had found a way past the wall and were killing many of the smallfolk in the area near the Wall. Lord Commander Mormont and Benjen Stark sent ravens and Jon responded by gathering an army of 1000 Of his men. Gwyn is living in Moat Cailin as she pretends to be a Handmaiden to Elaena but she is really there to spend time with Asher and Elaena. The Frostwolves are the elite soldiers within Jon's army that and are loyal only to House Froststark. They have all been trained by Jon, Asher, Smalljon and Sharra Snow. And Lastly: The House Words for the Froststarks are 'Yield To None'.


	24. A Thorne In The Arse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon celebrates his victory at Castle Black and makes an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long for this chapter. I know that its short but I will make a longer one for the next chapter.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

Lord Commander Jeor Mormont stood atop one of the battlements in Castle Black as he looked down upon the large camp of Lord Froststark's army. Ser Alliser Thorne stood next to him with a somewhat disgusted face while he argued with his Lord Commander.

"I understand that the boy helped the watch but that does not mean we should shy away from our duties and spend the night drinking and laughing." Ser Alliser spoke with a rasp voice.

Lord Commander Mormont rolled his eyes before speaking. "Lord Froststark rode all the way up here from the other side of the North just to help us. He fought for us and some of his men died for us. The least we can do is offer them our hospitality after what they have done."

* * *

_ **Later in the Froststark Camp:** _

Jon, Asher, Smalljon and Benjen Stark sat around a campfire in the center of the camp as Benjen told them stories of what the ranger's did.

"You know, Now that I think on it. You three would have made excellent ranger's." Benjen said as he stoked the fire.

"What makes you say that?" Asher asked as he took a swig of ale.

"Ranger's patrol North of the Wall. The way you three patrolled the North for Bandits. The way I heard it, you are the reason why banditry is mostly gone from the North." Benjen said as he tossed another log of wood into the fire.

"Mostly. Not All" Said a rasp voice approaching the campfire.

Jon, Asher, Smalljon and Benjen looked towards the voice and saw a brother of the Night's Watch standing with a slight scowl on his face as he eyed Jon.

"Ser Alliser Thorne." Benjen spoke in acknowledgment before continuing "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to thank your nephew for his defeat of the thenn army." Ser Alliser said as he remained staring at Jon with a scowl.

No one missed how he did not call Jon by his title or the fact that he was staring down at him with the remaining scowl.

"Your welcome. I had been itching for a fight. No doubt the Night's Watch would have succeeded in the battle even when some of them are past their prime." Jon said as he turned away to see the hidden smirks of his uncle and two best friends.

"So your Brandon Stark's Bastard turned Lord?" Ser Alliser sneered before continuing. "Shame about the fool burning al-" *_Crack*_

Before Ser Alliser could finish speaking. Jon stood quickly before delivering a hard punch into Ser Alliser's face causing his nose to make a cracking sound. But before Jon could land another blow, Benjen grabbed Jon from behind restraining him from continuing.

"Ser Alliser, Return to your solar." Benjen ordered glaring at the watchman while still holding Jon back.

Ser Alliser glared before spitting towards Jon's feet and spoke. "Yes, First Ranger"

Ser Alliser proceeded to walk away while Jon was set free. "Why did you do that! Your just going to let him get away with talking about my father, YOUR BROTHER!" Jon raised his voice at his uncle.

"Calm down Jon. I won't let him get away with that, I promise." Benjen spoke as he glared at his Wolf-Blooded Nephew. "Old Gods, your just like him. Looks, Charisma and Temper." Benjen shook his head before returning to the log he sat upon with Jon, Asher and Smalljon following.

* * *

_ **The Morning After:** _

Jon and his army had just finished packing and were preparing to ride back to Moat Cailin as Lord Commander Mormont approached Jon from behind.

"Ahem" Lord Commander Mormont cleared his throat to which Jon looked behind to meet the gaze of the former Lord Mormont. Jon's face turned to a scowl while Ghost began to growl as they noticed Ser Alliser Thorne behind the Lord Commander. "Forgive me, Lord Froststark. Ser Alliser wanted to apologize for his behavior."

Jon and Ser Alliser continued to stay silent until Ser Alliser bit his tongue before walking forward to offer his hand. "Forgive me Lord Froststark. I should not have spoken ill of your father."

Jon took the hand but almost crushed it before responding. "There is nothing to forgive Ser Alliser."

Ser Alliser released the hand with a small grunt before turning around to walk away as The Young Lord and Lord Commander glared at the retreating man.

"I must be getting home. My Wife and Son will be missing me." Jon spoke as he offered his hand to the Lord Commander.

"You have my thanks Lord Froststark. May you have a safe journey home" Mormont spoke as he took the hand to shake.

Jon nodded before mounting his horse and riding to the head of his army. All that could be heard from Castle Black was the sound of a thousand strong horsemen riding south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Again I am sorry for the short chapter.


	25. Authors Note (Please Read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving

Hello Everyone. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. Some of you may remember that about a month ago I had to go to the hospital and was bedridden for 2 weeks. Sadly, the issue came back and I am stuck in bed again and may even need surgery. I am determined to get at least 1 chapter up before this year ends. I hope you all understand and thank you.


	26. The Winter Solstice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon returns home to Moat Cailin before he and his Family attend the Winter Solstice Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a Happy Christmas and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

Jon, Asher and Smalljon were riding over a hill with Ghost in the lead as Moat Cailin caught their gaze in the distance. The battlements atop the outer wall were fashioned with many ballistae along with catapults and after much hard work, Jon had turned his castle into a small city as he extended the outer wall to stretch further to the east and west allowing the construction of more houses to be built. Needless to say, Moat Cailin had become a rival to Winterfell's strength and White Harbor's prosperity.

Jon had just entered through the northern gates to see that many of the smallfolk that lived within Moat Cailin had already begun their celebrations for the return of their lord. Jon was loved by all of his people and he had returned their love. Jon looked up towards the battlements of the 2nd level wall to see the smiling face of his wife Elaena staring down at him while she held their firstborn son and heir Ned Froststark. Jon kicked his horse forwards as he made his way to the 2nd level to greet his family.

* * *

_ **The Next Day:** _

Jon stood at the balcony of his solar as he gazed upon all he had accomplished. He had a beautiful wife, a healthy boy, a large strong army and the strongest fortress in the known world.

As Jon looked down towards the south, he felt something around his leg. Jon looked down to see that his son Edrick 'Ned' had his little arms wrapped around his leg and lowered himself to pick him up. "What are you doing down there little pup?" to which Ned did nothing but smile reach for Jon's hair to yank. Jon grunted slightly before wincing at his little ones strength while Ned laughed. "Old Gods! You are going to be a strong warrior." Jon said as he lifted Ned up high in the air above his head to spin around. Elaena had entered the room to see the sight and smiled as she saw Jon playing with their giggling babe.

Soon after Edrick had grown tired, Jon and Elaena brought him back to his crib to sleep as the pair made their way to Jon's study. Elaena sat next to the fire as Jon poured them both a horn of ale. Elaena began explaining to Jon what had happened while he had gone North, The conversation had gone smoothly until Elaena told Jon of Lord Walder Frey's 'offer' of fostering five of his sons in exchange for their weight in gold. "Surely you sent a raven telling him no?!" Jon all but snarled quickly.

Elaena scoffed before responding. "Do you really think that I would allow a Frey in our home? I would rather have five goats sleeping in our bed then deal with Walder Frey." Jon and Elaena laughed both knowing that she was serious. "Anyway, Are you sure that it's a good idea to bring Edrick to the Winter Solstice Festival?" Elaena asked in slight concern.

The Winter Solstice Festival was a tradition within the North celebrating the end of the year and was always held at Winterfell where the Stark's would host the largest feast for all the Northern Families. Many Lords would offer gifts to each other and on the rarest of occasions, the brothel in Wintertown allowed nobles to attend their needs, free of charge.

Jon gave a smile before he spoke. "My siblings and father have been dying to meet little Ned, and wouldn't your father like to meet his grandson? It will be alright, trust me."

Jon knew Elaena was worried as this would be the first time their son would be outside of the safe walls of Moat Cailin surrounded by those loyal only to the Froststark family. Elaena sat in silence for a few moments in thought before nodding her head in agreement. "Fine, But we bring the Frostwolf guard with us, All of them." Elaena spoke in a non-negotiable tone to which Jon smiled while nodding in agreement. 

* * *

_ **Two Weeks** _ _ ** Later:** _

Brandon Stark had climbed atop one of the southern towers of Winterfell while his Direwolf companion, Summer remained at the bottom looking upwards at him. Many of the Northern families had already arrived in Winterfell for the Winter Solstice Festival and had set up camp around the castle.

Bran turned his gaze towards the Kingsroad and his eyes widened when he saw the sigil. 'Frozen Weirwood with one direwolf on each side howling, one red and one white. Jon!' Bran smiled as he saw the sigil of House Froststark making it's way towards Winterfell and proceeded to climb down the tower to tell his family.

"Brandon Stark!" he heard the voice of his Mother calling to him as soon as he reached the bottom.

Bran turned around to see her and did nothing but smile as he ran towards her to deliver the good news. "Mother, I saw Jon. He's on the Kingsroad and is almost here." Bran had always admired his brother, Jon. He was known throughout the entire North and there was even a song about him telling of his victory against the Ironborn at Bear Island called 'The Bloody Wolf'.

Catelyn sighed before lowering herself at eye level with her second son. "What have I told you about climbing?" she spoke in a lecturing tone.

Bran sighed and looked down before he spoke. "I am sorry mother, I won't do it again."

Maester Luwin was next to her as he noticed that Bran looked to his feet before he spoke. The Maester of House Stark held a small smile as he knew the boy was lying. Catelyn stood before telling Bran to run along.

Bran ran towards the Great Hall to tell his siblings of Jon's arrival. As he entered the Great Hall, he saw his brothers, Robb and Rickon and his two sisters, Arya and Sansa seated at the high stable breaking their fast. "Robb! Arya! Sansa! Rickon! Jon is here! I saw his banner on the Kingsroad!" Bran exclaimed in excitement while he grabbed a few slices of bacon and ran off while eating with his siblings following him to the courtyard.

* * *

Soon, Winterfells courtyard was filled with many members of the other northern houses as word had spread of the Froststark's arriving.

Ned Stark stood with his family in line of birth to his right with Catelyn to his left, In front of each of the Stark's were their Direwolf companions, Winter in front of Ned, Greywind in front of Robb, Lady in front of Sansa, Nymeria in front of Arya, Summer in front of Bran and Shaggydog in front of little Rickon. To most of everyone's shock, two dog sized direwolves, one white and one red, sprinted into the courtyard and made their way towards they mother and siblings to which the Stark direwolves rushed forward as well. Ned chuckled at the sight of all the wolves playing together with his own direwolf circling around the pile of younger wolves.

Everyone gaze lifted from the wolves when they heard the sound of horses riding through the gates afterwards. In rode Lord Jon Froststark, The Bloody Wolf Of The North, Lord Of Moat Cailin and Warden Of The Neck followed by Asher Forrester and Smalljon Umber followed by a small carriage and six guards as the others made camp outside of Winterfell. Ned kept his lordly face as he looked at Jon 'I swear that I am looking at Brandon and not Jon!' he thought to himself as he saw the boy he raised into a man dismount his horse and make his way towards him.

Jon stopped before Ned but before the thought of bowing to him came, Ned chuckled deeply before embracing Jon to which he returned. Ned stepped back a moment to look at Jon before he spoke. "Old Gods Jon its been a year since I have seen you." Ned took a pause before continuing. "I never thought that I would miss lecturing you every day." Ned japed as the pair of them laughed.

Soon the pair of them saw Lord Frostwood making his towards them with a slight scowl on his face. "Lord Froststark, I hope Moat Cailin isn't too far south to make you a southerner with that carriage of yours." Lord Frostwood spoke as he pointed at the carriage without looking.

"Forgive me Lord Frostwood, But my wife and I thought it safer to use a carriage to bring your grandson." Jon spoke with a smile before he turned his gaze towards the opened carriage door as Elaena Froststark's form appeared holding the Heir to Moat Cailin, Edrick Froststark. followed by Gwyn Whitehill and Sharra Snow. Many young nobles were in awe of the beauty of Elaena and were envious they saw her already carrying a son while many of the ladies and children were in awe of the beautiful babe in Lady Froststark's arms as she made her way towards her Husband, Father and Liege Lord.

Elaena smiled as she saw her father in awe as his sight was focused only on her son when she stood in front of him. "Father, this is Edrick, your grandson." she spoke.

"M-May I?" Torrhen asked in a small weak voice before Elaena nodded and offered the babe to him. As Edrick was lay in the arms of his grandfather, he smiled and cooed as he was bounced in his arms. Lord Frostwood turned his gaze towards his daughter and laughed in delight. "Gah!" he grunted after Edrick yanked at his grandfather's long beard and the babe laughed. Torrhen handed Edrick back to Elaena before he lost his beard to his strong grandson. "Old Gods he is a strong one." Lord Frostwood exclaimed as he rubbed his chin.

"May I?" Ned spoke with a smile next before Elaena handed Edrick over again. Edrick did nothing but smile and coo as Lord Stark smiled down at the babe. "Hello little one." Ned spoke in a soft voice before he turned his gaze towards a smiling Jon. Ned grunted in surprise after Edrick yanked his beard. "He is definitely your son Jon!" Ned exclaimed in delight after handing Edrick over to Elaena.

* * *

_ **The Next Day:** _

The Winter Solstice Festival had begun after all the Northern families were settled in. Many of the Northerners were excited to go on the hunt to bring more food for the feast and Ned would be leading one of the hunting parties.

As the hunting parties made their way to the courtyard, some were surprised when Elaena approached with a bow and filled quiver in trousers. "What do you think your doing?" Theon spoke with a laugh as he just finished saddling his horse.

Elaena looked at Theon as if he was stupid before responding. "I am going on the hunt. Why?"

Theon laughed before continuing. "Women can't go on the hunt."

"What was that Squid!!!" The loud voice of Dacey Mormont spoke as she had her horse saddled next to her.

"Just shut it Greyjoy, She's a better archer than you are anyway." Jon spoke with a smirk.

"I doubt that." Theon spoke in his arrogant tone before continuing.

"You are welcome to join our hunting party Lady Froststark" Lady Maege Mormont spoke as she rode by astride her horse with her daughters in tow.

Elaena then had an Idea. "Care for a wager? Both of our parties against the other, whichever party brings the most game wins while the other has to buy the winning party two barrels of mead for the feast."

Everyone gave a nod before Jon could warn them.

_ **Several Hours Later:** _

"You could have warned us that she was a good hunter." Theon growled as he helped Robb carry a barrel of mead towards the Great Hall.

"I told you she was a better archer than you." Jon responded as was helping Ned with the other Barrel.

"Aye, You did say that." Ned spoke as they entered the Great Hall that was filled with the cheers of many men, women and children.

They walked towards where the Mormont's were seated and heard the She-Bears voice. "Lord Stark, Thank you for the mead."

"Your welcome Lady Mormont, Enjoy." Ned spoke after laying the barrel down before he made his way towards the High Table.

After a few hours had passed by, many of the lords rose up to announce there giving of gifts and after most of the lords had finished, Jon had given Robb a new sword, Sansa some silks from Braavos, Bran some climbing gauntlets and Rickon a wooden sword. When Jon approached Arya with a book, she frowned slightly before Jon whispered. "Your real gift is in your solar under your bed."

Soon afterwards, Lord Frostwood stood and walked towards the middle. "I have a gift as well." Torrhen took a pause before continuing. "To my goodson Jon Froststark, The man who has earned everything he has in this world including the love of my daughter Elaena." Torrhen turned to nod towards one of his men at the gates of the Great Hall to which the man nodded opening the gates revealing two men bringing in a large chest. Torrhen approached the chest and opened it revealing to everyone's surprise a full set of Mithril armor coated with boiled leather. (Image Below is the armor.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas everyone.


	27. Authors Note. (Please Read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from surgery.

Hello everyone, My surgery went well and I am currently recovering from it. I will be bed ridden for at least 3 weeks. Thank you all for your support.


	28. Update On Recovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update in my recovery.

Hello everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for the support, it really means a lot to me. I am still recovering from my surgery and it is taking a lot longer for me to heal sadly. I was supposed to be fully healed by now but my dog jumped up on my bed and landed on top of my wound and opened it up. I am hoping to be able to get back to writing by the end of march.


	29. Winter Festival's End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Winter Festival ending and the Lords of the North returning to their keeps, Ned realizes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you all like this chapter and I just want to say I am sorry for the long wait. Honest opinions please.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

With the Winter Solstice Festival ending, The Northern Lords had begun packing for their journey's home as the sun was rising.

Jon was seated in front of Ned in the Lord of Winterfell's study. "I heard that Edrick has many offers for betrothals already and that you have been offered anything you desire in exchange for the mithril armor from lord Frostwood." Ned spoke to Jon with a slight chuckle as the pair of them were enjoying a drink before they would part ways.

"Aye" Jon nodded slowly before speaking again in a serious tone. "There are other things that I need to speak with you about." After seeing Ned's nod, he continued. "I want to form an order of rangers. They would patrol the North and act as peace keepers, ridding the bandits that have been returning and the wildlings that have gotten passed the Wall."

Ned stared at Jon in surprise for a moment before he responded. "What made you think of this?"

Jon took a pause before responding. "Before I became Lord of Moat Cailin, I traveled the North and would rid it of banditry with Asher and Smalljon. After I became Lord of Moat Cailin, bandit's and wildling's started to appear more and more. When the Thenn army got passed the wall, they slaughtered hundreds of families. Uncle Benjen gave me the idea when we were resting at Castle Black."

Ned thought that the idea had merit but had to ask a few questions before he agreed to the request. "How would you go about this?"

* * *

_**One Hour** **Later**:_

After Jon and Ned finished their discussion, Jon made his way to the Great Hall to break his fast with Asher and Smalljon beside him.

"So did he agree to it then?" Smalljon asked the group made a turn around a corridor.

Before Jon could respond, he was tackled to the ground by none other than Arya Stark. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Jon! I love it!" she exclaimed happily while hugging her favorite sibling who was laughing on the ground already knowing of what she spoke of.

"I knew you would like it little wolf." Jon responded still laughing as he returned the embrace. The pair stood up before Jon continued. "Now remember, It is no toy." he waited to see Arya nod before he spoke again. "And what do you say to your Mother and Father if they find out and ask you where you got it?"

"That it came from you." Jon, Asher, Smalljon and Arya's eyes widened when they heard the deep voice of the Lord of Winterfell himself, Ned Stark. The four of them turned around to see Ned with his arms crossed and a stern face before he opened his mouth to speak. "Jon, did you really think that I would not find it odd of you to give Arya a book as her gift?" Ned turned around in a manner of demanding Arya and Jon follow him back to his Solar.

Arya remained seated in her fathers Solar as she listened to him berate Jon for what felt like hours before she spoke loudly. "I don't want to be a stupid lady like Sansa who listens to fairy tales and sew useless things! I want to ride horses and shoot arrows and-" Arya stopped herself before speaking clearly. "I don't want to be a lady."

Ned's face was in awe as he stared at his youngest daughter who for the first time in her life raised her voice confidently towards him. But it was not just his daughter that came to his mind, he recalled a similar memory.

* * *

_ **Flashback:** _

Ned watched as his older brother Brandon and his sister Lyanna were being scolded by their father Rickard Stark who had Maester Walys seated to his right.

"I don't want to be a stupid lady! I want to fight and ride and hunt like mother said I could!" Lyanna spoke loudly interrupting her father's lecture.

"Ladies from the South are often sought after because they behave as proper-" Maester Walys spoke before being interrupted by Brandon.

"Will you shut your cunt about the South! We are in the North! One more word from you about the South and I will beat you like a drum!" Brandon roared as he placed his hands on the table standing. Brandon turned his gaze to his Father before he continued and point a finger towards the frightened Maester. "Ever since that southern fucker came here, You have changed! What's next, are you going to let him forbid the Old Gods!? Are you going to build a Sept in Winterfell!?".

"Enough! That is just the Wolfsblood talking!" Rickard dismissed loudly.

* * *

_ **Flashback End:** _

Ned for the first time in years doubted his own choices and asked himself. 'Have I turned into my father?' Jon was about to speak before a knock was heard upon the solar door. Ned cleared his throat before he spoke. "Enter".

The door opened to reveal Septa Mordane with a look of horror on her face as she held a small sheathed sword in her hands and spoke. "My Lord, I was on my way to fetch lady Arya for her sewing lessons and found only this atop her bed." she spoke as she placed the sword atop his desk before she realized Arya was seated next to her and spoke. "Proper ladies do not need swords, the seven do not-"

"It is alright Septa." Ned spoke in a clear voice. "I gave my daughter the sword as a gift for the Winter Solstice Festival." he spoke clearly to the shocked faces of Jon, Arya and Septa.

"Lord Stark, Surely you can not be serious, a lady does not wield swords. It is frowned upon by the seven-" Septa Mordane tried to reason before being cut off by Ned.

"Lady Mormont and her daughters all wield maces. And I do believe that House Stark is a northern house, not a southern house that follows the seven." Ned spoke in a clear way of dismissal towards the septa who reluctantly bowed and left without another work spoken. Ned turned his gaze towards Jon and Arya's awestruck faces before speaking. "Arya, I will allow you to keep this sword. But you need to promise me something." He waited before Arya still in shock nodded quickly. "Promise me that you will not use it unless you are truly in fear for your life."

"I promise father. I will not use it unless I truly am in fear of my life" Arya spoke confidently with a small smile.

"First Lesson, Stick em with the pointy end" Jon and Ned spoke in unison making the three of them all laugh.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile with Rickard Frostwood:** _

While his sister and brother were speaking to a few northern ladies and heir's that were asking Elaena what it was like to be married to the Bloody Wolf. Rickard Frostwood was in the middle of saddling his horse before he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He jumped quickly before he turned and saw the face of Sansa Stark smiling at him.

"L-Lady Sansa" Rickard spoke trying not to make a fool of himself as he stuttered.

"Lord Rickard, I just wanted to thank you for the necklace you gave me." Sansa spoke with a bright smile as she looked down at the Mithril pendant with the Direwolf sigil of House Stark on it.

After the Joust of the Winter Tourney over a year ago, Rickard and Sansa had shared many dances during the feast. Overtime the two had grown quite fond of the other but knew the chances of them being betrothed were close to impossible with him being a secondborn son and her being the eldest daughter of the Warden of the North.

Rickard returned the smile "Your welcome Lady Sansa, I made it myself." spoke quickly before he saw the shocked look on her face.

"You made it yourself? I did not know you knew could work a forge." she confessed in awe.

Rickard laughed slightly before they engaged into a long conversation about how he made it while they did not notice Elaena and Eric watching the pair of them with smiles on their faces as they had not seen their little brother act this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum it up, Jon is going to build an order of men that are 'Rangers' that wander the north like he, Asher and Smalljon did when they would travel the north and kill bandits and do deeds for the lords. They will travel in small groups of 10 to 30 or even smaller groups that go south to watch over the neck. They are basically better than the Night's Watch rangers since they can still have families and they can retire. Its not a life sentence where you give up having a family and are forced to deal with rapers and cutthroats as your 'brothers'. It is voluntarily. And the whole Septa and Ned thing is self explanatory. Catelyn was marrying a Northerner, NOT a southerner. Its a serious insult to have a sept built in the HEART of the North. the place where the Old Gods are dominant.


	30. The North's Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned surprises Catelyn with while Rickard becomes a lot more responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter marks the ending of the pre arc and the beginning on the main arc.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

Ned Stark sat in his solar waiting for the inevitable arrival of his wife. atop his desk lay a flagon of her favorite wine and two cups already filled.

'I hope this works' Ned thought to himself in his head after he heard the knock on the door. "Enter!"

Catelyn entered the solar with a face of frustration and outrage before she spoke. "Ned, the septa just told me that you are allowing Arya to fight with swords!?"

Before Catelyn could continue, Ned interrupted her softly. "I did not say that Arya will be fighting, I said that she can learn the ways of the sword." As Ned spoke in a calming tone, he stood up and offered her one of the cups of wine and offered her a seat before returning to his own.

After Cat took a large swig of wine, she realized it was her favorite and saw Ned giving her a look that made her frustration slowly go away before she spoke with a heavy sigh. "I just want what is best for her Ned. I don't want to see her get rejected by a lord's son because she does not behave as a lady should."

"Cat, look at me." Ned spoke softly and waited before her Tully blue eyes met his Stark grey eyes. "Do you know who Arya reminds me of the most?" Catelyn shook her head softly before he continued. "She reminds me of my sister Lyanna. And King Robert loved her, he loved how she rode astride horses, he loved how she stood up to men and he loved how she behaved nothing like a proper lady." Catelyn grew a shocked look upon her face as her husband almost never spoke of his sister as it would always bring him to sadness just as it was now seeing unshed tears in his eyes. Ned pushed the tears back before he continued. "My Father tried to force Lya, into becoming a 'proper lady'. He always would dismiss her and Brandon's behavior as 'Just their wolfblood talking'. But the truth was, she just wanted to be herself the way Arya wants to be herself. When was the last time you saw her smile?"

Catelyn had opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. She remained seated searching for a memory of seeing her youngest daughter smiling as she did when she was nothing but a little babe in her arms and a look of disbelief and shock formed on Catelyn's face. "I don't remember. Ned I-" Catelyn's voice broke when she realized what she was saying and felt horrible. Ned stood from his chair and brought his now crying wife into a warm soothing embrace as he gently stroked her hair.

"Its okay, Shhh" Ned spoke soothingly.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile with Elaena, Eric and** _ _ ** Rickard:** _

Elaena and Eric approached their little brother after he finished speaking with Lady Sansa and began speaking in teasing manners.

"Eric, do my eyes deceive me or was our little brother blushing like a red southern rose while speaking with the Lady Sansa?" Elaena began making Rickard turn his head towards the pair of them.

"That's not possible little sister. Little Rickard usually shies away when he sees a girl" Eric japed with Elaena before the pair of them smiled at the annoyed look that Rickard gave them.

"Are you two done?" Rickard spoke with a heavy sigh.

"Relax, we were only teasing. I actually came here to talk to you about something important." Elaena spoke seriously as the three siblings began making their way atop the battlements.

"What do you need?" Rickard asked as he looked south-west and saw the Wolfswood in the distance.

"Jon and I have been given permission by Lord Stark to form an order of men and women that patrol the North. I wanted to ask if you would be interested in something like that as you would be doing exactly what Jon did before he became a Lord, but it will not be easy. You would travel with a small band of men and women and act as peacekeepers for the North" Elaena spoke in a serious manner.

Rickard remained silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Would I be able to visit?"

"Rickard, you can visit whenever you want. It is nothing like the Nights Watch. You would not start right away though, Jon promised me that he would teach you before he sends you out there." Elaena said before she saw the look of shock on her little brothers face.

"I get to be trained by The Bloody Wolf!?" Rickard exclaimed excitedly

"Aye, I would teach you everything you need to know at Moat Cailin" Jon spoke, to the surprise of everyone before he wrapped his arms around Elaena and the two greeted each other with a chaste kiss.

"When do we leave!?" Rickard spoke quickly with a smile on his face.

* * *

_ **2 Years Later In the Inn at the Crossroads.** _

At a table in the corner of a bustling inn sat four figures with their faces hidden by cloaks of grey. No one dared to approach them save for the Innkeeper, Masha Heddle.

"May I get you anything else?" Masha said after she refilled their horns of ale. But the four of them simply stayed quiet as they held their gazes towards a table in the middle of the Inn. "Right then." Masha spoke before she left them alone.

There was nothing but silence at their table for another ten minutes before one of them spoke. "Do you think the prince will like the North?" Grenn, a Ranger from the North asked curiously as he kept his eyes fixed on the Royal Party. When Grenn heard a pair of 'No' responses, he turned to the fourth member of their group and asked. "Captain?"

The Captain of the this group merely shrugged his shoulders before he spoke. "I don't think so. He is too southern by the looks of him." There was a pause before he spoke again. "Pyp, you and Halder get the Horses ready. Grenn and I will be out shortly. We are going back to Moat Cailin."

"Yes, Captain Rickard" Pyp and Halder spoke in unison before leaving the Inn.

"I hope Lord and Lady Froststark don't have to deal with them too long. That Prince already looks like he will start trouble." Grenn spoke as he placed four silver stags on the table.

After they had paid for their drinks, Rickard mounted his horse and led his men North.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, BIG time jump. I hope you all don't mind because I could not wait to get to this point. Rickard is a Captain of the Rangers from the North and he is the only one to have ever been trained by Jon Froststark himself. Robert and his Party are at the Crossroads Inn right now on there way to Winterfell and Rickard is riding hard to warn his Sister and Jon of the prince.


	31. Before the Arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Royal Party arrives at Moat Cailin, Jon, Asher and Smalljon have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Please give honest opinions at the end.

_ **Third Person** _ _ ** POV:** _

It has been three weeks since the royal party had stopped and rested at the Crossroads Inn. The party of two-hundred were less than a day's ride from Moat Cailin. Robert sat astride his white Destrier while his wife, Cersei and his three children sat in a glorified carriage.

"What does Moat Cailin look like mother?" The young prince Tommen asked curiously as he sat next to his sister, Myrcella on one side of the Carriage while his Mother and Older Brother, Joffrey sat on the other side with the latter showing nothing but a scowl on his face.

But Tommen never received an answer from his mother as Joffrey spoke before she could. "Who cares? It will just be some ruined castle. Nothing special about northern castles at all." he said the last bit in a bored tone.

"I read that Winterfell is the second largest castle in Westeros." Myrcella spoke in a way to brighten up everyone.

Joffrey scoffed. "That is the problem with stupid girls. We were not talking about Winterfell. We were speaking of Moat Cailin." Joffrey sneered at his little sister but realized that his siblings paid no attention to him as they merely continued talking with each other about northern castles.

Outside of the carriage rode Ser Jaime Lannister 'The Kingslayer' and Sandor Clegane 'The Hound'. The pair of them both felt as if they were being watched but made nothing of it. "Its probably just the fucking crows." The Hound said after he heard the sounds of crows singing. But little did he know that they were in fact being being watched by a small band of Rangers from the North that numbered twenty men and women that communicated through bird language. These ranger's were led by Yoren, a captain of the rangers.

After Lord Froststark had formed the new order of men and women that would patrol the North, many of the northern lords were doubtful that they would make a difference to their lands. Those doubts faded over time and soon, the North was safe and secure by the now respected and honorable order of men and women.

* * *

** _ Meanwhile at Moat Cailin: _ **

The Bloody Wolf himself stood at the balcony of his chambers and gazed at all he had accomplished. Moat Cailin was now an impenetrable fortress city, House Froststark alone could field 13,000 fighting soldiers that were trained in nearly three hundred years of tactics by the disbanded Company of the Rose, The villages of Dale, Northfold and Snowborn were prospering, Fever River had a dock for ships, He had enough gold to sustain his house for at least a few hundred years and the best of all, His wife had given him another child, a daughter. Lyarra Froststark looked exactly like her mother except for her Stark grey eyes that she used to her advantage many times to get what she wants from her father. 'Whenever this war starts, I will be ready' Jon thought to himself

Whilst Jon was focused on his thoughts, his Wife had come up behind him with their bed sheets wrapped around her nude body. "How long do you think before little Ned or Lyarra wake up?" Elaena asked her husband before he turned and picked her up in a bridal way with a smile.

"I think they will wake up right after I give my beautiful wife a kiss." Jon said as he walked over to the bed and lay her atop it.

Elaena knew where he was going with this and relaxed when she felt him remove the sheets from around her and began kissing down her body until he reached in between her thighs.

Outside of Lord and Lady Froststark's chambers stood Alyn Longstride, Captain of the Frostwolf Guard and his son, Will, a new member of the Frostwolf Guard. The latter strived to keep his face from turning red whilst the former was failing in not laughing at his son's attempts as he was used to listening to his Lord and Lady's interactions.

After Jon had pleasured his wife and spent time doting on his son and daughter, he made his way to the lower levels of Moat Cailin and was greeted by many of the smallfolk as their faces showed nothing but respect and admiration towards their Lord. Jon soon found 'The White Wolf' Tavern and entered to see that it was filled with a few smallfolk, traders, musicians, off duty guards and many rangers that had returned from their duties in the wilds of the north. But Jon soon found who he was looking for and took a seat next to Asher Forrester and Smalljon Umber. The three men knew that after they would accompany the Royal Party to Winterfell, Smalljon had to return to Last Hearth. 

The silence was soon stopped when Asher spoke up. "Any idea who you'll wed?"

Smalljon shook his head bitterly before he took a swig of ale and sighed. "Why couldn't I have been born a second son or a bastard like you fucking cunts?" The three of them chuckled softly before a tavern wench approached with an ale for Jon and the three raised them towards each other before they downed half of their horns.

Hours later, the three men could be seen in the training yard with Asher and Smalljon facing Jon as they were the only ones who could come close to defeating him. The training yard was surrounded by many of the smallfolk that were cheering for the three swordsmen after Jon parried another jab from Asher to the right before he heard Smalljon approach from behind and lifted his left sword to block the incoming strike from behind him without looking. Smalljon chuckled slightly at his friends masterful instincts and soon started pushing down on their connected blades, hoping that Jon would turn around and give Asher enough time to land a blow, But soon he saw Jon turn and look at him with a smirk. Jon took advantage of the weight in which Smalljon was placing forward and rotated his body to the left with his left sword still connected to Smalljon's and quickly got behind the now off balanced giant of a man and kicking his bum forward into Asher. After the two collided, Jon had his blades to their throats before they could even lift their swords and laughed before he dropped the two blunt blades to the side and helped them up to their feet and they made their way to the keep's bathing pool.

* * *

_ **Asher POV:** _

After Jon and Smalljon left the bathing pool, I decided to stay in for a little while longer and closed my eyes as I leaned my head back.

After ten or so minutes, I suddenly felt arms wrap around my neck and a woman's breasts push against my chest before I opened my eyes to see Gwyn smirking at me mischievously. I smiled back. "Well hello there. What are you-" My wit soon left me when she rushed her head forward and attacked my lips with hers. I wrapped my arms around her body in a tight embrace with our lips still connected and started rotating us in the pool of warm water. The two of us pulled away for air before I looked to see the door had already been locked from the inside and heard Gwyn's gentle voice whisper in my ear.

"Elaena gave us an hour in the pool." She pulled her head back and looked in my eyes with a smile before closing them and connecting our lips again. Over the years, Gwyn and I had fallen in love with each other and had promised each other we would find a way to wed. The only problem is that both of our families hate each other and would most likely marry us to a Frey rather each other. I soon felt my cock begin to harden and groaned before she parted her lips from mine and looked down to see my problem. "I'll make it up to you" she whispered before she grabbed my hand and swam to the edge of the pool.

As soon as she reached the stone floor, she turned her body so her back faced me and placed my hand on one of her breasts before she let go of it and before I knew it, she reached behind to grab my member and guided me into her bum. "Old Gods" I groaned before I heard her moan my name as I kept my right arm wrapped around, cupping her breast and placed my left hand atop her's that was holding onto the stone edge of the pool.

* * *

_ **Third Person POV:** _

The next day found Rickard Frostwood riding south with a small company of rangers that would meet with the Royal Party and escort them to Moat Cailin. The Crannogmen of Greywater Watch were said to have already joined the royal party and would continue travelling north to Winterfell.

"Captain Rickard, Over there!" Grenn spoke as he pointed towards the distant banners.

Rickard and his company made their way towards the royal party only to see that they were not moving. Rickard looked around and saw that a few of the Lannister men were fixing the wheel of a glorified carriage.

Robert Baratheon sat atop his horse as he gazed upon the carriage that doubled the time it took to travel from Kings Landing to the North. He looked to his wife and saw that she was staring in annoyance at the road. "If these barbarians stopped being fools, they could build better roads." Robert looked in the direction of the voice and saw the face of his eldest son, Joffrey.

"Mind your damn tongue! My brother in all but blood is not a barbarian, nor his people. I should have sent you to be fostered by a northern family so you could learn how to behave." Robert grumbled the last part hoping his wife did not hear him but to his shit luck, she did.

"You would never send Joff to this barren wasteland! He is the prince and should not even have to waste his time travelling to the lowest kingdom. If Lord Stark is as honorable as you say, he would have come to the capital but instead you drag us here." Cersei yelled in frustration before they heard the sound of horses approaching.

Robert looked towards the north and saw a party of twenty men that bore cloaks of grey cloth riding towards them. Some of the Lannister men moved their hands to draw their blades before one of the riders pulled a closed fist up in the air making the rest of them stop their horses. Soon the man approached by himself and Robert saw that all but his eyes were masked by a piece of dark cloth. One of the Lannister men drew his blade and approached quickly before a voice was heard. "Stop, they are not a threat to us!" Robert turned to see Lord Howland Reed walking forward.

"Lord Reed" The cloaked rider spoke in greeting and surprised most of the southern party as they heard the voice of a young boy.

"Your grace, these men are just here to escort us to Moat Cailin." Lord Reed spoke to Robert.

"And how do you know these men are not bandits." Cersei quickly spoke as she held onto Joffrey.

"His cloaks clasp is the shape of House Froststark's Sigil." Lord Reed spoke to Robert as if Cersei' remark was never heard.

Robert trusted Lord Reed as they fought alongside each other at the trident. "Right then, We will follow them to Moat Cailin." Robert ordered before looking at the Lannister men that stood still watching the single rider. "Quit gawking and go fix that damn accursed wheel. NOW!" He growled in frustration.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next up is the arrival to Moat Cailin.


	32. The Lion Tests The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Party Arrives in Moat Cailin and a few lions test the wolves there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please do not hesitate to comment with honest opinions and advice. It helps me a lot as I am starting to get back into the groove of things.

_**Third Person POV:** _

Rickard had been leading the Royal Party towards Moat Cailin and had hated almost every second as he and his company were forced to listen to Prince Joffrey whinging about how he did not want to stay in a 'old ruined fort full of filthy barbaric peasants'. Robert simply ignored his annoying brat of a son and rode forward until he was riding side by side with Rickard and spoke. "How much longer until we reach Moat Cailin?" But Roberts question was soon answered when they rode over a small hill and looked forward to see the Fortress City.

Robert and Rickard were soon joined by Joffrey as the prince came to demand a response for his fathers question. "Peasant! Answer the question!" But Rickard simply ignored the brat of a prince and kicked his horse forward.

Robert turned toward Joffrey with a glare before he spoke. "You listen well now, Be quite when we enter the castle. I don't need you disrespecting the lord or his family. He is Lord Stark's Nephew and Ned himself requested his legitimization, An insult to him is an insult to Ned and an Insult to Ned is an insult to me. And I don't need to tell you what happened to the last prince who insulted me." Robert thought back to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, The man who insulted him by raping and murdering the love of his life.

Joffrey nodded his head quickly in fear of his father's wrath but his fear would not stay for long as he would always look to his Mother to get him out of trouble. "Yes Father"

* * *

_ **Lord's Chambers in Moat Cailin:** _

Jon and Elaena stood at the balcony of their chambers that faced towards the south as their eyes gazed towards the royal party. "Jon, Everyone is waiting for us. We have to go." Elaena spoke to her husband as she already had the guards, staff and smallfolk organized for the kings arrival in the courtyard. Jon turned to Elaena and nodded before she took his arm and led him down towards the courtyard of the lower level. As they walked, Jon could not help but think of his father's words to him. '_You must defend the North from the ill of the South'_.

Jon soon found himself standing in the courtyard with Elaena to his left with their son and heir, Edrick to her left followed by their daughter Lyarra. To Jon's right, stood Asher, Smalljon and Jory Cassel. The Frostwolf Guard stood surrounding the courtyard with the smallfolk behind them and soon Jon watched as the large Ironwood gates opened, revealing Rickard Frostwood and his small company of rangers riding through the open gates and making their way to the stables before Jon looked behind them to see a large fat man astride a large horse bearing a crown. 'This can not be the king' Jon thought to himself before he heard Elaena whisper quickly to their son and daughter warning them not to talk at all. Jon looked to his right towards Jory Cassel to see he was nodding his head towards Asher, Smalljon and himself in confirming their silent question. 'That is King Robert Baratheon'. After Jon had recovered from his shock of the Kings appearance, He knelt before the King and was swiftly followed by everyone else. A few of the northerners looked up to see the King and then looked towards the Prince.

Joffrey looked around to see all of the 'barbaric peasants' kneeling before his father and could not help but assume that they knelt to him as well. He watched as his father dismounted and strode forward towards the lord and his family. "Rise!" Robert spoke loudly before all of them did as he commanded.

The Queen's carriage had just entered the courtyard and came to a stop before it was opened, revealing Cersei Baratheon _née _Lannister. Cersei kept a calm and regal face that masked the outrage she felt as her husband did not wait for the 'peasants' to remain knelt before the rest of the royal family. She looked to see her fat husband was speaking with the Lord of House Froststark and approached them. "Lord Froststark, I presume?" She spoke in an elegant tone.

"Your Grace" Jon spoke with a bow followed by his wife Elaena who saw right through the Queen's forced smile. Jon turned his attention to the Prince that remained atop his horse as he gazed around him with a look of superiority. 'what a prick' he thought in his head before he heard Elaena speak to the King and Queen.

"We have had chambers prepared for you and your family your grace." Elaena spoke before they all made their way towards the inner wall and from there, the keep.

* * *

** _ Hours Later: _ **

The Great Hall was bustling with men and women who were drinking and dancing during the welcoming feast. It did not go unnoticed by Cersei that the food and drink were 'too perfect' as no northern house should be able to afford such luxuries. "Lady Froststark, It is to my understanding that you are Torrhen Frostwoods daughter?"

"Yes your grace, I am his only daughter." Elaena responded with a convincing smile but knew just what the queen really wanted to ask.

"I have also heard that your house is the only one to have access to Mithril, a steel that is second only to valyrian steel. My son's name day is approaching and I believe that your house would gain great favor with the Iron Throne if your father were to gift Mithril steel to us." Cersei attempted to manipulate as it would please her father greatly to obtain Mithril. Joffrey perked up quickly in his seat at the thought of having a sword made of Mithril.

Elaena gave a sigh before she responded to the queen. "Forgive me, your grace but my father is quite adamant on keeping Mithril within his house." Elaena knew of the south's ambition on gaining access to the Mithril mines as over the past few hundred years, some southern lords requested or begged for it. Even young lords who had no respect for northerners attempted to threaten her ancestors for it.

Joffrey quickly gained a scowl on his face before he sneered. "Your father would not dare to defy a royal command from his king, would he? Seeing as he is a servant of the crown and should know his place."

Jon, Asher, Smalljon, Gwyn, Jory, Robert, Tyrion, Jaime and a few of the northerners looked towards the prince after his disrespectful input. Jon grew an angry face quickly after hearing the royal prick disrespect his father by law but Elaena knew of his temper and squeezed his hand under the table before she responded. "Forgive me, 'Prince' Joffrey." Elaena spoke his title as a reminder before pausing. "But from what my father has told me, His Grace, King Robert would never command a house to forcibly give away their property."

"Your father is right, My Lady. I would never disrespect him or his house after he saved my life in the Greyjoy Rebellion. You must forgive my son as he never could handle wine like a proper man." Robert spoke as he glared at his son for his disrespectful behavior towards his future subject. "Perhaps its time you were off to bed." It was not a question, Robert had ordered it with his tone.

"Lord Froststark." Tyrion spoke to gain Jon's attention.

"Aye, Lord Tyrion?" Jon responded.

"I could not help but overhear that their is a tavern in Moat Cailin called 'The White Wolf'. I heard that it is home to a new drink known as 'Honey Mead'?" Tyrion spoke as he loved to experience new drinks as it would 'help him know things'.

"Aye." Jon responded with a smile before he turned to his wife asking the silent question of her permission.

"Just don't start any brawls." Elaena whispered with a knowing smile before Jon kissed her quickly in response.

"I think I'll join you, I want to see if any of you can best me in a proper game of drinking." Robert spoke up loudly as he stood and made way towards Jon, Asher and Smalljon as they led the way towards 'The White Wolf' tavern followed by Tyrion. 

"You seem to love your husband Lady Froststark." Cersei spoke with a forced smile.

"I do love him. My Father let me chose who I could marry and I chose well." Elaena spoke with a smile, not looking at the queens envious look but looking towards her husband who would no doubt wake up in the stables in the morning.

* * *

_ **The Next Morning:** _

Jon awoke the next morning to see Asher and Smalljon asleep in the same pen as he was. Jon moved to stand but stopped quickly when a bucket of hot water was thrown in his face. Jon gained his wits quickly before looking up to see the smirks of Elaena, Gwyn and Jory as well as a few of the Frostwolf guard standing with looks of amusement on their faces that stood behind them carrying more buckets.

"Good Morning, Did you have fun last night?" Elaena spoke with her smirk still on her face.

Before Jon could respond to her question, Elaena already nodded towards Jory to grab another bucket before he threw the water at Jon's now standing form. "What was that for!?" Jon growled loudly towards them all.

"That was for the smell." Elaena spoke truthfully as Jon did indeed smell like horse shit.

Jon nodded slightly in acceptance before he turned his head to see the sleeping forms of Asher and Smalljon. Jon grew a smirk on his face before taking one of the buckets of hot water and throwing it atop of his best friends. The pair of them jumped awake with a shout before Jon spoke loudly. "Come on lads, We smell like horse shit and we need baths, Lady Froststark's Orders."

Asher and Smalljon looked at each other before chasing after Jon's retreating form. "Get back here you cunt!" Elaena heard Smalljon yell before she turned towards Jory who nodded and followed after them.

"Sometimes its like they are-" Gwyn spoke but was interrupted by the sound of mumbling.

Elaena and Gwyn followed the sound towards another pen to see Robert Baratheon laying in a bale of hay mumbling in his sleep. "Lya...Lya.....I killed him Lya.....Lyanna, no......don't go."

Elaena and Gwyn quickly decided to mind their own business before Elaena ordered two of the Frostwolves to stand guard and escort the king back to the keep when he awoke.

* * *

** _ Hours Later In the Day: _ **

Jon sat alone in his solar, going over reports from the captains of the northern rangers before he heard a knock. "Enter!"

The solar door opened revealed to Jon's surprise, Jaime Lannister 'The Kingslayer' entered the solar with an arrogant smile on his face. "Lord Froststark, I wanted to see with my own eyes if the rumors were true." Jaime walked around the solar confidently without even glancing at Jon as he spoke.

"And what rumors do you speak of 'Kingslayer'" Jon had a look of disgust on his face even before the Lannister knight's disrespectful manners as the man poured his own horn of mead.

"During the reign of the mad king, I had been named one of the Kingsguard. I served alongside a man who I respected above all others. Do you know who that man was?" Jaime had yet to even glance towards Jon as his gaze was focused on the warm fire in the room.

Jon gave a scoff before he responded. "I know who you speak of. And if he were still alive, I'd bet he'd have cut you down the second he laid eyes upon you." Jon may not have known his uncle Arthur but his mother surely knew everything about him. Jon spoke the truth.

Jon's words seemed to have hit their mark as Jaime grew a scowl on his face before he turned and faced Jon with a look of anger. "And how would you know that hmm? Your uncle would have done the exact same thing in my shoes boy." Jaime growled clenching his left hand around the pommel of his sheathed blade whilst doing the same with the horn of ale in his right.

Jon's look of disgust did not faulter as he tried his best to contain the Wolfsblood rage within him. "Is that what you tell yourself at night?" Jon questioned before continuing. "Because I don't believe that my Uncle would have sat by and watched as an innocent woman was raped and murdered whilst her children were brutalized before her own eyes."

Jon's words hit their mark as Jaime Lannister was speechless before his arrogant smile returned. "Well, I guess we will never know, seeing as your uncle killed your uncle. I only came here to see if the rumors of you bearing 'Dawn' were true."

"You are not worthy to even lay your eyes upon that blade. You who lack all honor!" Jon began to yell after Jaime's words towards his uncle.

Jaime's smile seemed to fade slightly before he forced a chuckle and spoke before leaving the solar. "What would a bastard know of honor? Legitimized or not, You will always be seen for what you are." And with that Jaime left the solar.

Jon was fuming with rage before he took a breath to calm himself and moved towards the balcony of his solar and gazed down at the banners that the royal party brought with them. His gaze focused solely onto the _'__Giant red banner with a golden lion'_. Jon seemed to calm himself before he spoke. "Not yet..........But Soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? Please tell me in the comments below on what you think could make the story better as I always love reading your comments.


	33. Envious Lions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion learns more about about Jon. Ned pays a visit to the crypts. And Joffrey continues to make matters more difficult for Jon to control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I am pretty happy with how it turned out but don't let that stop you from telling me your thoughts in the comments.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

While his brother had gone to talk with Lord Froststark, Tyrion was enjoying himself in the White Wolf tavern. "And that is why I brought a jackass and a honeycomb into the brothel!" Tyrion shouted before he heard the roaring laughter of men and women that sat at his table. Tyrion sat with a few smallfolk, a couple of Lannister guards and a guard of Moat Cailin.

"Did you ever get that ring back?" one of the men asked laughing.

Tyrion chuckled before responding. "Oh yes, I had to pay a silver stag for it though." Tyrion had finished his horn of mean before he turned towards one of the tavern maids and raised his empty horn towards her. Tyrion then noticed a table in the corner of the tavern was occupied by a few men that wore cloaks of grey. 'Just like the party of men that escorted us here.' Tyrion thought to himself as he recognized the cloaks.

Rickard Frostwood remained seated in a corner with Grenn and Pyp as the three men watched the small Lannister man as he seemed to be different compared to the others, not meaning by his size but by his behavior. Rickard despised the prince after he disrespected his home, culture and family. The queen seemed to only be interested in power and not helping others with that power. And Ser Jaime always had an arrogant smile on his face whenever he looked at another northerner. "Captain, when do you leave?" Pyp asked him as he planned on travelling to Winterfell soon.

"Tomorrow."

The tavern maid had returned to Tyrion with a flagon of mead and began pouring him another horn full. "Thank you." Tyrion spoke in gratitude and spoke again before she left. "Wait." the maid furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity before she lowered herself to his eye level. "Those men in the far corner, who are they?" Tyrion asked slowly.

The maid turned her face towards the corner discreetly before her eyes widened slightly at the cloaked figures. She looked down for a moment and seemed to find the words before looking back up towards Tyrion and spoke. "They're some of them rangers. Dangerous men and women they are m'lord, wandering the wilds of the north, slaughtering wildlings, bandits and even some Ironborn raiders. If there is a threat to the North then they will take care of it. The two on the side are named Grenn and Pyp but the one in the middle." She took a pause before continuing. "That's captain Rickard." She raised herself and returned to her work.

Tyrion noticed that the girl seemed to speak in fear but admiration at the same time. Tyrion looked back towards the table but saw that the cloaked men had gone. He looked around to see if they were still in the tavern but to no avail, he could not spot any of them. "You won't spot them, they left after while she was talking" Tyrion looked towards the voice to see that it was the off duty guard 'Tullig' that sat at his table.

"What are the night's watch doing here?" Tyrion asked.

Tullig seemed to laugh before responding. "They aren't from the night's watch, the rangers from the north are an order of men and women that act as peacekeepers that guard the north. Lord Froststark formed the order a few years ago." Tullig took a swig of mead.

"Why did he form them?" Tyrion could not help his curiosity.

"Before Lord Froststark became a lord of the North, he traveled the North with Asher Forrester and Smalljon Umber. The three of them are known through out the North as The Bloody Pack with Lord Froststark being 'The Bloody Wolf of the North', Lord Asher being 'The Ironwood Guardian' and Lord Smalljon being 'The Unchained Giant'." Tullig took a swig of mead before continuing. "The Bloody Pack slaughtered the Ironborn raiders at Bear Island many years ago. That's when Lord Froststark received one of his Valyrian Steel blades."

Tyrion could not help but choke on his mead before he began coughing and hitting his chest. Tyrion cleared his throat before speaking. "Forgive me." Tyrion took a breath before he spoke again. "But did you say 'one of', as in he has more than one Valyrian Steel blade?" Tyrion's eyes widened after he saw Tullig's nod. 'Father will surely be envious.' Tyrion thought to himself.

After seeing the look of shock upon Tyrions face, Tullig continued "That's not even the best of it." He waited a moment to see if the small southerner was paying attention before he spoke. "Lord Frostwood gifted a full set of Mithril Steel armour to lord Froststark some two years ago."

Tyrion could not believe what he was hearing. 'The bastard who became a warrior. The Warrior who became a Lord. The Lord who would make Tywin Lannister wish he could actually shit gold.' Tyrion would hate to be in the presence of his father if he found out about this.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in**_ _**Winterfell:**_

After his wife had gone into a deep sleep, Ned Stark rose from their bed and made his way towards the door while looking towards Winter. The giant direwolf's form lay next to the roaring fire before she rose and made way to follow Ned. Ned opened the door quietly to not wake Catelyn and began walking to a place he had not been to in some time.

Minutes later, Ned found himself standing in front of a stone statue with Winter in a seated position next to him. Almost as if the giant direwolf could feel Ned's pain, Winter approached the statue before she lowered her head in a bowing manner. Ned chuckled slightly before he began speaking. "Hello Brandon. I am sorry that I have not visited you in some time but." Ned paused a moment before he looked down towards the ground. "I could not sleep knowing that today was the day that you." Ned's voice broke slightly as a few tears dropped to the floor. Ned took a deep breath to compose himself before he began speaking of all that has happened since the last time he visited his brother in the crypts.

Nearly an hour later, Ned was seated on the floor across from his brothers statue with his back against a stone pillar. " - and now Robert is on his way to Winterfell to make me his hand. Jon is meant to escort the royal party here and he will no doubt visit you when he gets here." Ned gave a sad smile before he turned to his left to see Winter laying on the floor, staring at him with her yellow eyes. Ned's eyes turned to another statue to the left but as soon as his gaze landed, the Warden of the North's face broke into one of absolute pain before he rose and walked forward towards the statue of his sister. "Lya I-" Ned paused before he said the same words he spoke to her statue every time he visited. "I am sorry that I was not quick enough." he apologized to his sister and wept heavily.

* * *

** _ The Next Morning at Moat Cailin: _ **

It has been two days since the royal family arrived at Moat Cailin. Tomorrow, Jon, Asher and Smalljon would be leaving to travel with the king and his family to Winterfell. Currently, Rickard Frostwood was saddling his horse as he would be leaving a day before the king.

"Are you sure about this?" Elaena asked her little brother as she always worried over him.

Rickard gave a nod before he looked at his sisters troubled face and spoke. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." he then gave a smile that faded after her response.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Elaena knew her little brothers signature 'smile' was actually his way of playing innocent. Rickard would be leaving for Winterfell early as his father had requested of him. Torrhen Frostwood loved all of his children but he always struggled deeply with his youngest son, Rickard. After his wife had died birthing their youngest son Rickard, Torrhen had changed greatly and could not help but struggle between loving his child and blaming him. Many times he had told Eric and Elaena that he loved and cared for them but he could never utter those words to his youngest son. Instead, Torrhen would at times ignore the existence of Rickard or at the very rarest of times, Lash out. Eric and Elaena remembered their mother as she was compassionate, gentle and smart but they never once made him believe her death was his fault.

Rickard gave a deep sigh before he nodded and spoke. "I know." he proceeded to embrace his sister. "I won't let him get to me." he promised.

Elaena could not help but smile before she spoke. "Eric will be there." Elaena seemed to gain a mischievous glint in her eyes before she spoke again. "And if he is not, I will have Jon, Asher and Smalljon beat him like a drum in front of Sharra."

Rickard's mood quickly changed as he laughed loudly, imagining his older brother being embarrassed in front of his northern love. "Is it bad that I don't want him there." he japed before his sister joined in the laughter. Rickard then turned back to mount his horse.

"Stay safe, don't forget to rest by Dale, Northfold or Snowborn on your way their and remember that lord Cerwyn will always accept a Frostwood in his halls."

"I won't forget sister." and with that, Rickard kicked his horse and left Moat Cailin.

Elaena soon returned to her and Jon's chambers to see Edrick and Lyarra were awake and giggling, Edrick jumping atop her husbands form while Lyarra had grasped a hold of her father's beard. Lyarra soon took notice of her mother's presence at the door and released Jon's beard to raise her hands toward Elaena in a wanting manner. "Mamama" Lyarra's mumble caught the attention of Edrick who moved his gaze where his sister was looking.

"Mama, help wake dada up." Edrick exclaimed whilst still jumping atop Jon.

Elaena could not help but smile as she approached the bed and lifted her daughter to rest on her hip. "Jon, if you don't get up then I will have to go to the bathhouse all by myself." Elaena japed and not to her surprise, Jon raised himself quickly before grabbing Edrick and tickling him with Elaena and Lyarra joining in the fun.

After the family had finished their morning fun, Elaena took Lyarra to spend some time with Gwyn while Jon took Edrick to Maester Wolkan so he could begin his lessons for the day.

When Jon reached the Maester's solar, he was surprised to see Robert Baratheon speaking with Maester Wolkan. "Ah, Just the drinking king I wanted to see!" Robert's booming voice was heard after noticing Jon and little Ned's entrance. "Thank you again for this." Robert spoke to the maester before turning his gaze back to the two Froststark's. "Jon, might I have a word with you?" Robert asked.

"Of course your grace. Just dropping off a little wolf pup for his lessons." Jon spoke before looking down towards his son. "Go on Ned, I will see you in a few hours."

Robert approached the young boy with a smile before he spoke. "Good luck little wolf."

After Edrick moved towards Maester Wolkan for his lessons, Jon and Robert left the solar before Jon spoke. "How may I be of service your grace?"

"None of that. You don't have to call me your grace after out drinking me the other night. Call me Robert."

"Alright 'Robert', What do you need?" Jon spoke with a smile as he grew to like the easy going king of the seven kingdoms.

Robert gave a heavy sigh. "I wanted to apologize for my wife and eldest son's behavior towards your wife at the feast the other night."

Jon furrowed his eye brows before responding. "Why would you need to apologize to me? Their behavior was towards my wife." Robert grew a look of shock on his face as he had never heard another lord speak like this. Any other lord would simply bow and accept the apology before trying to gain favor. "Your grace?"

Robert seemed to have been too shocked in his thought before regaining his wits about him. "Forgive me Jon, you just surprised me is all." After seeing the confused look on Jon's face, Robert spoke again. "Your right, It should be your wife receiving an apology from them, not from me." Robert seemed to have gained respect more and more for Jon Froststark as the two continued walking.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile in the Great Hall:** _

Cersei sat at the high table alongside her children and Jaime. As they all broke their fast, Tyrion strode into the hall towards the high table and sat next to Tommen across from Jaime. "So?" Tyrion smiled in anticipation towards his brother.

Jaime furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "So what?"

Tyrion could not help his curiosity. "What were lord Froststark's Valyrian Steel Swords like?" Tyrion had not known anything about Jaime's encounter with lord Froststark the previous day except that his brother had been waiting in anticipation to gaze upon Ser Arthur Dayne's blade once again. However, as Tyrion saw the look of confusion mixed with anger form upon his brothers face, he could not help but feel as if he had said something or done something wrong. "What is wrong?".

Before Jaime could speak however, Joffrey had spoken up. "What are you talking about? That legitimized bastard does not have Valyrian Steel." Joffrey could not help himself but scoff at the idea of a northern bastard possessing a Valyrian Steel Blade let alone more than one.

Forgetting his previous question towards his brother, Tyrion could not help but wish to put his nephew in his place and spoke. "That is not what I heard. Apparently, lord Froststark possesses two Valyrian Steel blades including the late Sword of the Morning's blade 'Dawn' and another blade that he won from defending Bear Island against Ironborn raiders."

Joffrey could not help the look of envy that formed on his face before he began pestering his mother. "Mother, I deserve those blades, not that bastard who call himself a lord!". The Great Hall held a few rangers, Frostwolves, and some of the royal party along with Asher and Smalljon who stopped their chatter after hearing the prince's outburst and began glaring daggers at the prince.

"JOFFREY!" The prince had jumped out of his seat quickly before turning around and seeing, to his horror, Robert Baratheon striding towards him with nothing but fury on his face. "You damned idiot!" Robert grabbed a hold of the prince's shoulder before dragging him away towards his chambers to be punished.

Jon, who stood still at the entrance of the hall, could not help but feel anger and hatred towards the southerners more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? Remember to tell me your honest opinions as it helps me become a better writer. (Side Note: Ghost and Frost have not been introduced but will be soon.)


	34. A Father's Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and the Royal Party leave Moat Cailin. Rickard arrives at Winterfell and receives a gift. And Ned negotiates with Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter that I have ever made. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to comment and read the end chapter notes.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

The day after Robert dragged Joffrey out of the great hall, Jon, Asher and Smalljon were saddling their horses as they would be travelling with the royal party to Winterfell today with Elaena staying at Moat Cailin along with Lyarra, Edrick and Gwyn.

"WOLF! KILL IT!" The voice of a Lannister guard was heard after he saw a giant white wolf with red eyes sprint out into the courtyard. As the southerner approached the wolf with his sword drawn, he was tackled to the ground from behind by another giant wolf with dark brown fur and bright green eyes.

"STOP!" Jon warned the Lannister guards that surrounded the two wolves before he gave a sharp whistle. "Ghost! Frost! leave him." Jon addressed the two wolves as if they were children needing a scolding. The two direwolves obeyed the command without question before they began circling around each other, watching each others backs as they looked towards the other Lannister guards who held their swords shakily. "Put away your blades, they won't harm you." Jon told the guards once again before they obeyed the man who seemed to control the giant wolves.

As soon as the two wolves saw the blades being sheathed away, They both stopped in their tracks before approaching Jon and sitting before him calmly. The guard that had previously been pinned to the ground glared at the pair of wolves before sneering at Jon. "What kind of sorcery is this!?".

The courtyard was quickly filled with the laughter of the northerners before it was ceased immediately at the sight of Joffrey Baratheon entering the courtyard with the King behind him. The prince stopped in his tracks at the sight of the two Direwolves who quickly turned to growl at the prince. "What are those filthy beasts!?" the prince yelled suddenly before turning to the Hound. "Dog! Kill them now!" he ordered.

"Stop!" The King ordered loudly before shifting his gaze between the two direwolves and Jon and laughed. "Seven Hell's, I didn't believe it when Ned sent the raven but I should have known better. That man never was one for japes." Robert continued to laugh before speaking again. "Lord Froststark, my son wishes to apologize profoundly towards you." Robert waited for Jon to dismiss the two wolves before he turned back to Joffrey and whispered angrily in his ear. "You apologize and make it a damn good one or I swear to the father that I will beat it out of you here and now."

Joffrey nodded his head quickly in fear before approaching Jon. "Lord Froststark, I wish to apologize for my rude behavior towards you and your family." Joffrey spoke as if he would rather swallow a sword than apologize in front of his future subjects.

Many of the northerners noticed the wording that the prince used as he did not truly apologize and seemed to gain even more disgust for the brat prince. Cersei stood behind Robert and was fuming with anger. 'By what right does the Lion need forgiveness from the sheep' she thought to herself.

Jon did nothing but stare at the young prince with a look of mischief before he spoke. "And I 'wish' to accept your apology with respect and hope that you will become an even more respectful king." Jon did his best to hide his smile as Joffrey did not seem to understand that he was being mocked in front of everyone.

"Now that that's all settled, lets get going." Robert ordered as they all mounted their horses and began travelling to Winterfell.

* * *

_ **Winterfell a few days later:** _

Rickard Frostwood had just rode into the courtyard of Winterfell as it was midday. He was greeted by the sight of his brother, Eric, who seemed to be in a happy mood as he walked with non other than Sharra Snow. "Eric!" Rickard shouted to his brother before dismounting his horse and handing the reins to the stable boy.

Eric snatched Rickard into a bear hug as the pair of them laughed. "How have you been little sap?"

Rickard glared at his brother as he always hated the nickname he had for him. "I am doing great since I still look better than you."

Eric's face turned red after he heard the laughter of Sharra behind him. "You wish you looked better than me." Eric retorted before speaking again. "Come on, Father will want to speak with us." Rickard followed his brother into the keep with Sharra in tow as well. "How long has it been since you were last here?" Eric asked.

"Five moons." Rickard responded. Over the years of his service as a ranger, Rickard would stop by many castles to either rest or obtain news of banditry. Winterfell being the most visited as he was able to spend some time with Lord Stark's eldest daughter, Sansa Stark.

After a few minutes of walking, Eric stopped in front of one of the guest chambers and knocked. "Enter!" they heard a voice of from inside. Eric looked back to his brother with a small smile before proceeding to open the door and revealing the form of Torrhen Frostwood seated in a chair next to the hearth fire with a horn of ale in hand. Torrhen looked towards the three of them. "Rickard?" He stood up in surprise. "I was not expecting you today." He gave a small chuckle.

"I left early as I did not want to deal with the royal family and their southern arrogant's." Rickard spoke honestly.

Torrhen seemed to smile at this before he turned to Eric and Sharra. "Would you give me a moment alone with Rickard please?" Torrhen spoke in a nervous tone. Eric and Sharra both nodded before they made their way to leave with Eric looking back and winking to his little brother. After what felt like a year of silence, Torrhen broke first. "You look well....Strong and Healthy." It was not a lie, Rickard had grown strong over the years of his duty in patrolling the North. 

Rickard smiled genuinely before he spoke. "Thank you, Father."

Torrhen nodded before he gave a heavy sigh and looked down. "I wanted to talk to you about something important, but I need to make something right before we do that." Torrhen looked down for a moment to think the exact words that he would utter to his youngest son. Over the last couple of years, Torrhen had not seen nor heard from him and had come time to mull over his ways and after a few moments, he looked up and spoke. "I am sorry." Torrhen was still a very prideful and stubborn man and it took a lot out of him to apologize when he was in the wrong. "I have not been the greatest of fathers to you, Its true." He sighed before continuing. "You are my son and I love you and I want you to know that I do not blame you for your mother's death. I know that it is too late to ask for your forgiveness an-" Torrhen grunted when Rickard wrapped his arms around him in a strong embrace. The two Frostwoods stayed like that for what felt like hours before the released each other. Torrhen cleared his throat before speaking to his son. "I will be a better father to you. I promise that on my life." Rickard moved to speak but before he could, a knock was heard on the door. "Enter!" The door opened and revealed the Lord of Winterfell himself, Eddard Stark.

"Rickard. I heard that you had arrived." Ned spoke with a friendly smile.

"Yes, My Lord, I will take my leave." Rickard began but stopped when Torrhen held his shoulder.

"Wait a moment son. I believe that Lord Stark is here for the both of us." Torrhen spoke with a small smile.

Rickard looked confused before he looked back to Lord Stark who spoke. "You have not told him yet?" After seeing Torrhen shake his head, Ned continued. "Forgive my poor timing." Ned chuckled softly before he took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Rickard.

"I believe my eldest son has already signed it?" Torrhen asked as Rickard unrolled the parchment.

"Aye. He was the one who told me of Rickard's arrival. He is with Lady Sharra in the godswood." Ned responded as the two watched Rickard's eyes widen in shock with his mouth opening wider.

Rickard looked up from the parchment and stared at his father in bewilderment before he asked. "Why would he-"

"Eric never truly wanted to be the Lord of Frostwind. No matter how many times I try to convince him, he always tell me that he wants to live a calm and quite life with his lady love." Torrhen spoke with a smile still on his face.

"Your father and myself have also been discussing a betrothal between my daughter, Sansa and yourself." Ned spoke. Ned never missed the way his daughter had looked at the youngest Frostwood and could not help but smile at the thought of her being happy with a man he knew would treat her with honor and respect. "She deserves someone Brave, Gentle and Strong." Ned spoke somewhat firmly as a warning.

Rickard looked up at the Warden of the North before speaking. "On my life and honor, I swear to you that I would never mistreat her."

Ned kept his gaze on Rickard's unwavering look before he thought to himself. 'I know he will.'

Rickard's smile seemed to drop quickly after a thought and soon changed to a frown. "Sansa. Does she know about this?" Rickard asked as he wondered if she would like to wed him.

"She knows. In fact, as soon as she heard of your older brother passing his heirship to you, she not so subtly asked if she could be betrothed to you." Ned chuckled at the red that appeared on Rickard's face while Torrhen was laughing loudly.

* * *

_ **Later in the Sept of Winterfell:** _

Sansa Stark was praying in the small the sept that her father had built for her mother. Sansa, out of all of her siblings had kept some respect for the Faith of the Seven while her siblings had completely abandoned them for the Old Gods of the Forest. It was not that she did not believe in the old gods but more of what her septa had taught her from her first day of lessons. Sansa was almost finished when she heard the sept door's opening from behind her, she ignored it as just another man or woman wishing to pray but was shocked when she heard. "I never truly understood the new gods."

Sansa turned around to see the form of Rickard Frostwood. She smiled and rushed forward to embrace her best friend and unrevealed betrothed. After a moment, the two stepped away from each other with smiles before they were interrupted by a new voice. "Lady Sansa, Have you finished your-" Septa Mordane suddenly interrupted before quickly scowling. "It is unacceptable for a peasant to be alone with a Lady, Ranger." Septa Mordane spoke as she never truly respected anything to do with Jon Froststark's rabble.

Sansa seemed to forget that Rickard was still dressed in the attire of a Wolf Ranger with his grey cloak still clasped around him and his light leather armour. Currently, he looked nothing like a noble but Sansa could not help but admire him while also glaring at the Septa for her rudeness to him. Before Sansa could speak however, Rickard spoke. "I am truly sorry. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Sansa tried her hardest not to laugh at Rickard's witty remark.

Septa Mordane's face had quickly turned red before she spoke. "You seem to forget your place. I am Septa Mordane and I am charged by Lady Stark to guide and watch over Lady Sansa."

"Forgive me Septa Mordane." Rickard seemed to apologize sincerely to the surprise of both Septa Mordane and Sansa. "I only wished to speak with my betrothed whom I was told could be found here by Lord Stark, her Father, your Lord."

Both Sansa and her septa had widened their eyes with the former having a smile and the latter bearing a disbelieving look. "How dare you lie in front of the seven gods in their sacred place of worship."

Sansa had been ignoring the septa's words as her attention was focused purely on Rickard. "My father accepted the betrothal between us?" she exclaimed as she was overjoyed with happiness.

Rickard smiled nervously before he spoke. "Aye" Septa Mordane stopped her rambling after she heard Sansa's question answered. Rickard turned back to the septa and spoke in greeting. "I am Rickard of the House Frostwood, Son of Torrhen Frostwood and Heir to Frostwind." Septa Mordane had grown a look of shock and disbelief after hearing this before she curtsied and left the pair alone.

"Septa Mordane can be a little overprotective." Sansa spoke with a small laugh. She stared up at Rickard and the two held each other's gaze. Sansa was about to lean upward before her lips were captured in a kiss that lasted only a second. Sansa opened and closed her eyes before smiling and touching her lips. She looked up to see the nervous face of Rickard who could not see her smile due to her hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ha-" Sansa did not let him finish before she captured his lips with her own. She proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck while he held her waist.

"Hehem." The two of them separated in shock before turning to see Ned Stark had cleared his throat. "Enjoying yourselves?" Ned spoke in his lordly stern voice but was trying desperately to conceal his smile after seeing their faces turn red. "I just came to tell you that chambers have been prepared for you and the betrothal will be announced during the welcoming feast when the King and his family arrive. It is also time for supper." Ned spoke and had them walk in front of him to make sure they kept their hands to themselves.

* * *

_ **Later that night:** _

"Why did you do it?" Eric knew exactly what his brother meant, but could not help himself with his response.

"Why did I do what?" Eric feigned ignorance.

The two of them were walking Winterfell's battlements at night. Rickard sighed in annoyance of his brother and decided to be blunt. "Why did you forfeit your claim to Frostwind?"

Eric sighed before he spoke. "There are many reasons why I did it. But the main reason was so I could wed Sharra."

Rickard knew that Eric held a deep affection for the woman but he never knew that affection ran so deep for him to forfeit everything he was raised for. "You love her don't you?" Rickard asked and waited for his brother's nod.

"I can't wed her and be lord of Frostwind." Eric sighed heavily. "Besides, now the both of us can be happy." Eric spoke whilst gripping Rickard's shoulder with a smile. "And don't worry, I will teach you the ways on how to be a handsome, honorable and noble lord of the north.

"How can you teach what you don't know?" Rickard japed with a smile before Eric chased after him.

* * *

_ **The Next Morning:** _

"1" *Clang* "2" *Clang* "3" *Clang* "4" *Clang* "5" *Clang* *Good, Very good." Rickard spoke to Bran as he was teaching the young Stark one of the forms that he had learned from Jon. They were in the sparring yard, surrounded by Robb, Rickon and Theon. Ned and Catelyn were watching from above as the two trained and had been surprised to see that Bran was learning so fast. "Now, Attack!" Bran now took the offensive but after his blade was parried many times, he began to lower his shield in favor of his blade more and more to the point where his entire left side was exposed, something that Rickard took advantage of quickly by pushed their now locked blades towards Bran's right and quickly resting his blade on the boy's exposed neck. "Never lower your shield, I know it's heavy but you need to keep it up or else your head will get rung like a bell, or worse." Rickard lightly scolded.

Ned chuckled after hearing the remark that he once told Benjen when they were young boys. "What is it?" Catelyn asked her husband who rarely ever smiled so genuinely outside of their bed chambers.

"Just old memories" Ned spoke before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Before Catelyn could ask what memory, the voice of Rodrik Cassel was heard approaching them. "Lord Stark, a scout has just returned. The royal party should arrive in half a fortnights time."

"I will see that the preparations are made." Catelyn spoke before her attention was brought back to the lower yard.

"Arya!" Bran complained as his sister was circling around the sparring yard atop her horse. Arya had grown more and more care free over the past couple of years as her parents had finally accepted her wildness.

"Arya Stark." Ned's stern voice was heard before Arya reined her horse in quickly and looked up with a guilty smile. "Why aren't you at your lessons?" 

"I thought my lessons were over for the day?" she asked more than stated as an attempt to get out of trouble.

The boys below laughed at the young Stark girl's attempt but stopped after receiving her wolfish glare. After their laughter ceased, she attempted to give her parents an adorable smile to win them over. "Nice try young lady." Catelyn scolded her daughter with a knowing smile. "The King and his family are to arrive within a week's time. Go and get yourselves groomed and cleaned up. Find your best clothes and" Catelyn took a pause before turning her gaze back to her daughter with a reluctant and nervous look. "Tell septa Mordane that I will need help with finding the right dress- ARYA!" Catelyn shouted towards her youngest daughter who quickly kicked her horse off after she heard the word 'dress'.

All of the men and young boys laughed at Arya's fleeing form after she heard her nightmare clothes.

* * *

_ **Six Days Later:** _

"So all in all; The prince is a right royal prick?" Robb asked as he and Theon broke their fast with Rickard in the great hall. Robb had heard rumors about the prince but he never would have imagined the prince to threaten extortion. Rickard nodded before he took a swig of ale. Over the past week, Robb had grown to like the new Frostwood heir and even gave his blessing for the betrothal between him and his sister.

"Imagine how many whores he gets to stab with his royal prick." Theon scoffed in slight envy.

"Does he always think with his cock?" Rickard japed as Robb choked slightly on his ale and laughed at the scowl that appeared on Theon's face.

"No, he just found out that Jon is coming here." Robb spoke after punching his chest.

"I still don't understand why he was given a lordship and a beautiful bride to stab every night while I am stuck here." Theon had grown quite jealous of Jon over the past few years and it only seemed to grow more and more.

Robb would not admit it, but he also had grown slightly jealous of Jon. He was Lord of Moat Cailin and from what he has heard, turned it into a city, Had the love and respect of most of all the North and was even wed to one of the most sought after beauties of Westeros. Not to mention that he is the first man in the history of Westeros to possess two blades of Valyrian Steel along with a full set of armour made of Mithril Steel. Robb had never been one for jealousy but he couldn't help it.

"Robb!"

Robb had jumped in his seat after being too deep in his thoughts to not notice his little sister, Arya had been calling his name for the past minute. "Arya, Sorry what?"

Arya was growing more impatient before asking her brother the same question for the fourth time. "Will you ask father if we can go with Jon to Moat Cailin when he goes back?" Arya had always loved Jon more than she did her other siblings and she missed him dearly as she was 'an honorary member of the bloody pack'. Catelyn may have accepted her daughter's wildness but she still saw her as her little girl and feared that if she left for Moat Cailin, she would never leave and could not bear the thought of not seeing her everyday.

Robb furrowed his eyebrows before asking. "Didn't he tell you that it was up to mother?"

Arya rolled her eyes before snatching some of the bacon off of her brother's plate. "Yes but he never said _you _could not ask him because you and your favorite sister miss Jon so much and really want to visit him."

"Sansa want's to go to Moat Cailin?" Robb faked a look of confusion to reinforce the jape while Rickard and Theon were laughing their arses off.

Arya scowled before she spoke. "Or maybe I will go tell mother that you and Theon snuck off last night to visit 'the house full of naked girls in winter town'" Arya spoke the last part in a convincing innocent child's tone of voice before she grew a devilish smirk on her face. 'I win' she thought to herself as she could already see her brother begging her not too by the look in his eyes.

Robb glared at his little sister for a moment. "Clever Brat" he spoke before getting up and making his way towards his father's solar. "Give me by bacon back." he mumbled as he snatched the bacon out of the hands of his smiling sister.

* * *

_ **Moments Later in Ned's Solar:** _

"Arya put you up to this didn't she?" Ned asked with a knowing smile. "I told her that she has to ask her mother!" Ned spoke loudly now as he turned his gaze towards the open doorway. Ned knew his children well and refused to believe that his troublemaker of a daughter was not eavesdropping. "Arya, I know your there."

"Ugh!" Arya groaned before her form appeared, entering the solar. "Can I please go, People in the North say that Moat Cailin is the safest place in the North, and Jon would look after-" Arya tried reasoning before Ned held his hand up.

Ned gave a heavy sigh at seeing the begging look on his daughter's face. He knew the bond that the two shared as troublemakers of Winterfell along with Asher Forrester and Smalljon Umber. The three boys would do their best to include Arya in their pranks and schemes. 'She misses her favorite sibling' Ned thought to himself. After a few moments of thinking he finally spoke. "I will let you go with Jon to Moat Cailin." Arya grew a wide smile on her face before Ned continued. "But you have to behave yourself while the king and his family are here. That means you have to do what your mother says." Arya nodded before Ned spoke again, this time with a smile. "That means, you have to wear a dress."

"But-"

"No 'Buts', Those are the rules." Ned spoke firmly. "Its a fair deal and you know it."

After a few moments, Arya relented and accepted the deal with a nod before she left to go and see her mother. Robb remained seated in the chair and had a gleam in his eyes. "Father?"

"Yes Robb?" 

"How are you going to tell mother that Arya is leaving?" Robb questioned with a teasing smile plastered on his face.

'Old gods take me' Ned thought before a gleam appeared in his eyes. "What did you spend your allowance on this moon?"

Robb's smile faltered immediately before he put two and two together. "Arya!!!!" He stood and ran away from his father to go and find his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I understand if any of you feel that Sansa and Rickard were rushed but they have fancied each other for about 3 1/2 years. Robert was slightly drunk when he saw Ghost and Frost, so to him it is all fun and games. Reasons on why Ned accepted the betrothal will be explained next chapter when the King arrives. Robb's slight jealousy of Jon won't be overboard but it will be somewhat noticeable in this fic as Jon has indeed earned the respect and love of most of the entire North and its people. Also, Eric is giving up his heirship because he wants to by happy with Sharra and he can't do that if he is lord of Frostwind since she is a bastard.


	35. The King's Arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King arrives at Winterfell and while a feast is held, Cersei plots for power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the chapter and as always: Comment your opinions, requests, ideas or whatever. It helps me become a better writer.

_ ** Third Person POV: ** _

While Winterfell was bustling with staff preparing for the royal party's arrival, Brandon Stark sat atop one of the southern towers and his gaze was fixed upon the kings road when suddenly, banners appeared and soon with them, people. Bran grew excited after he recognized Jon's banners and quickly began descending the tower with the help of the gauntlets that he received from Jon a few years ago. Soon after Bran had reached the stable roof, he lay flat on his stomach to look around and check to see if his mother was in sight before he saw her and Maester Luwin were walking toward the stable. *Whistle* Bran gave a sharp whistle to Summer as he had trained his direwolf companion to distract his mother. Bran smiled in triumph when he saw his mother smiling down at the direwolf who circled around the woman with affection. Bran proceeded to grab a hold of the roof's edge and lowered himself to the ground. He circled around the stable and a few other buildings before approaching his mother from behind. "Mother! Jon and the King were spotted down the kings road, they have hundreds of people with them." The young stark boy spoke in excitement.

Catelyn and Maester Luwin turned around to see Bran's smiling face but while the latter was smiling, the former scowled slightly as she noticed something and spoke. "Brandon Stark, would you like to tell me how you found this out."

Brandon looked down at his feet quickly before looking back up. "I overheard the guards talking."

Catelyn grew a smile of triumph as she had finally figured out how to tell when her son lied. She leaned downward to stare into his eyes and refused to break her gaze as she asked. "Why do you have your climbing gauntlets on?"

By now, Maester Luwin looked down to hide his own smile as Bran's eyes had widened in realization of his mistake. "I-I was...." Bran's mouth seemed to open but no words could be formed.

"Do you know what?" Catelyn straightened herself and clasped her hands together in front of her while still holding her gaze.

"What?" Bran gave his best guilty smile as a way to defuse his own tension.

"You always look down at your feet when you lie." Catelyn spoke before giving a sigh. "Honestly, how any times must I tell you; No more climbing!" she exclaimed shaking her head. Bran nodded in defeat before she spoke again with a slightly amused look. "Run and find your father, tell him the king is close."

Bran nodded before making his way to his father's solar with Summer in tow.

* * *

** _ Meanwhile with Royal Party: _ **

Jon had nearly kicked his horse into a sprint after he caught sight of Winterfell, but knew if he did so would be an insult to the royal family. During the ride from Moat Cailin to Winterfell, Jon had discovered that the Queen and Prince were petty and would take even the slightest mistake and turn it into an act of treason. "There it is, Winterfell!" Robert shouted in happiness.

"Lord Froststark, Might I have a moment of your time please?" Tyrion asked as he rode up to the front. Jon nodded warily before following the Lannister off the road. "I wonder if you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of the nearest brothel, I'm afraid that I am in need of an early feast."

Jon chuckled slightly as he remembered a few of his experiences within Winter Town's brothel. He then gave the small man directions to the brothel and spoke before Tyrion left. "Ask for Ros, tell her Jon sent you." Tyrion nodded before he made his way to the Brothel.

After some time, Jon rode behind the King and his family with Asher and Smalljon beside him as they passed by many of the smallfolk from Winter Town that stood outside the gates. "Jon. Asher. Look" Smalljon spoke as he pointed his chin towards a wagon. The three of them were now smiling when they saw Arya Stark wearing a helmet as she sat atop the wagon with a smile of her own. Arya quickly made her way back into the castle after seeing her favorite sibling was here.

Moments later, All of the Stark's stood in the courtyard with their household and a great deal of northern families behind them including the Frostwoods, Umbers, Mormonts, Manderlys and the Reeds. Joffrey had entered the courtyard with the Hound behind him, followed by a the Queen's glorified Wagon and soon King Robert Baratheon himself. Ned knelt before his best friend and was followed instantly by everyone else. Many were surprised to see the King was fatter than pregnant whore but knelt nonetheless.

Robert dismounted his horse and many would assume that he was angry at his Warden of the North with the way he strode forward. The King came to a halt in front of Ned before motioning for him to rise with his hand. Ned rose and the courtyard was silent after Robert spoke. "You got Fat." 'Your one to talk' was the response that many of them would have said if they had no balls or lives to lose. Ned however was smarter and gestured his head towards Robert's fat stomach. The silents fell short when the laughs of Ned and Robert were heard before the two embraced each other. "Nine Years, Why haven't I seen you and where the hell have you been." Robert spoke with a smile as he missed his brother in all but blood.

"Guarding the North, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned humbly responded after Robert embraced Catelyn.

"You don't need to call me 'your grace' damn it, I get enough of that in the capital." Robert spoke, not noticing the glares he received from both Joffrey and Cersei who had just revealed herself from her glorified carriage. 

"Where is Jon?" Arya whispered in frustration but not quiet enough for her siblings to hear her as they too began wondering where Jon was.

"What have we here?" Robert spoke as he approached the Stark sons and daughters. "You must be Robb." He shook Robb's hand before continuing to towards Sansa. "My, you're a pretty one." Robert stopped suddenly in front of Arya and he felt as if his whole heart had stopped. "Your name is?"

"Arya."

Robert nodded before blinking back the coming tears and turned to Bran, "Show us your muscles lad." He spoke before Bran showed the king his small muscles in front of everyone. "You will be a soldier." Robert chuckled. Just before Ned moved to bow before the Queen, Ghost sprinted into the courtyard with Jon and his party in tow. Arya nearly ran to embrace him but Sansa and Bran held her arms in place as they knew their sister well and had been warned by their mother and father along with Robb. "Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects."

"We have been riding for a month, surely the dead can wait." Cersei spoke with poorly concealed venom.

Robert simply ignored her and spoke again. "Ned." Ned gave the queen a quick bow before he took his leave with Robert towards the crypts. As he walked, he nodded towards Jon in manor of wishing to speak later.

As Catelyn greeted Cersei, Jon dismounted his horse before approaching his siblings that he had missed dearly.

* * *

_ **Winterfell's Crypt:** _

"Tell me about Jon Arryn." Ned spoke as he needed to know the details of how his foster father had died.

"One moment he was fine and then the next" he paused a moment before continuing. "It burned right through him, whatever it was." Robert gave a heavy sigh before he spoke again. "I loved that man."

"We both did." Ned's voice was laced with guilt as he had always wanted to visit Jon Arryn but never had the courage to go back to Kings Landing.

The two began to talk of old memories that they shared with Jon Arryn before Robert came to a stop and faced Ned. "I didn't come all the way here just to mourn with you. I came here because I need a brother now more than ever." Ned's hope of never hearing the next words had faded once Robert continued. "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King." Robert smiled.

Ned knelt before Robert and spoke humbly. "I am not worthy of the honor."

Robert missed the desperation in Ned's tone. "I am not trying to honor you, I need you to run my kingdom while I eat and drink and shit and fuck my way to an early- Damn it Ned, on your feet." Robert never liked it when Jon Arryn knelt before him and he certainly hated seeing his best friend kneeling. After Ned rose, Robert continued in his somewhat demand. "You helped me win the Iron Throne but now I need you to help me keep that ugly chair. We were meant to rule together; Me, you with-" Robert's breath hitched before he spoke again. "With Lyanna by my side as my Queen. If he had lived then we would have been bound by blood, but its not too late. I have a son and you have a daughter." Robert smiled at the idea of Baratheon and Stark Blood uniting before the two started walking further into the crypts.

It was at this, Ned had to speak up. "Robert, I can't."

Robert furrowed his eyebrows before he looked to Ned and spoke. "What do you mean you can't, I need you down there by my side instead of those backstabbing sons of whores." 

"I mean that I can not betroth my daughter to your son." at this Robert stopped in his stride when he heard Ned refuse a betrothal.

"And why not?" Robert's temper seemed to show slightly as he was used to getting what he wanted since the first day of his kingship.

Ned did not break his gaze from Robert's eyes as he spoke. "Sansa is already betrothed and she all but begged me to make it so. She is in love with Robert." Ned hoped and preyed to the old gods for Robert to let the betrothal go as he did not wish to break his daughter's heart.

"She can fall in love again with Joffrey." Robert's stubbornness showed. "I already told him that she would be his wife, don't make me-."

"Robert." Ned interrupted the king of Westeros with a firm tone. "I have heard many things about your son but I need to know the truth from you." Ned truly was not one to believe in rumors but he would not take any chances with another prince of the seven kingdoms.

"What in the seven hells are you talking about Ned?" Robert grumbled in frustration.

Ned knew that he was about to enter new lands with what he spoke next. "Can you look me in the eyes and swear upon the love you bore my sister; That your son would be a brave, gentle and strong husband to my daughter." Robert did his absolute best to keep his stern kingly face as he and Ned held each other's gaze. His bottom lip began to quiver, followed by tears forming in his eyes. Ned waited for Robert to answer but he quickly received it when Robert broke away from his gaze and looked down in defeat. "I see." Ned exhaled heavily.

"Damn it Ned, he ju-" Robert tried to speak but he could not even think of anything to say that would put Joffrey in a new light. He sighed heavily before he continued. "Its not too late for him to change his ways, give it a chance." Robert all but pleaded with his eyes closed.

"It's not just that either, Robert. Its been generations since a Stark daughter was wed to a northern heir and you want me to break my daughters heart after she has been told that she will live a happy life with a man who is already worthy of her love while also having me break the trust of my bannermen?" Ned was currently not the 'Quiet Wolf' as he was known for, but a wolf father who watched over his pack.

Robert spoke reluctantly as he could tell that his best friend would not relent with the way he was speaking now. "I just wanted-" Robert seemed to struggle before continuing. "I wanted us to be family."

Ned nodded at the vulnerable tone that Robert used before he responded. "Robert, family does not have to be blood. We can choose who our family is. You and I will always be brothers and that will never change. But I will not deny my daughter the love and happiness that she has found."

Robert was quiet before he nodded in acceptance. "Where is she?" Ned knew of whom he spoke and led Robert to where Lyanna Stark lay in rest. Robert's breath hitched when he saw her statue and Ned looked down in sorrow as he still had nightmares whenever he gazed upon it. Robert placed a feather in the statue's hand and was crying when he spoke. "Did you have to bury her in a place like this? She should be buried atop a hill with the sun shining upon her."

"She was my sister, she was a Stark of Winterfell and this is where she belongs; With her kin." Ned responded solemnly.

"She belonged with me, she should have been Queen, she should be here with-" Robert stopped himself before he could finish. He traced the statue's face with his fingers and could not help the fury that rose within him. "In my dreams, I kill him every night. The dreams get more brutal with every passing day and I can't help but feel anger towards myself for not making him suffer as he made her suffer."

"It is over, Robert. The Targaryens are gone." Ned spoke.

Robert glared not at the statue but at the image that appeared in his head. He saw two silver haired exiles and his house words burst in his heart when he spoke. "Not. All. Of. Them."

* * *

** _ Later in the Night: _ **

Winterfell was bustling with music and laughter as a feast, celebrating the king's arrival, was held. The great hall was filled with men and women who were either drinking, eating, dancing or doing all three at the same time. Jon sat with Arya and Robb at the high table while Sansa could be seen conversing with Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel. Bran and Rickon had already gone to bed. Catelyn and Cersei sat beside each other in silence as everyone around them danced and laughed. Catelyn did not wish to be rude towards the Queen by leaving her alone and so decided to make conversation. "Is this your first time in the North, your grace?"

"Yes. Lovely country." Cersei spoke in forced politeness.

Catelyn moved to speak again but stopped when Sansa approached the table. "Your grace, Mother." Sansa curtsied 

"Hello little dove." Cersei spoke kindly. 'She is pretty, she just may be good enough for my Joffrey' she thought in her head before continuing. "Such beauty, how old are you?"

Sansa smiled at the compliment as she spoke. "Fourteen your grace."

"Such a lovely dress, did you make it?" 

"Yes, your grace." Sansa responded with a smile still placed on her face.

"Then you must make me something, perhaps you could make something for the prince as well." Cersei spoke as she had not yet been told of the girl already being betrothed.

"Your grace." Sansa curtsied in slight confusion before returning to her seat.

Cersei ignored the girls confused expression before she spoke to Catelyn. "Your daughter would do well in the capital. Such a beauty is wasted here." Cersei missed the protective glare that Catelyn gave her.

After some time, many of the northerners had grown louder and louder to the point where they sang along with Asher; who decided to play the lute and sing.

_'I rose up in the morning and I felt a dire need,_

_to drink away the dreary day and down a cup of mead,_

_I felt the sting of honey bees from last nights revelry,_

_I'm looking for the honey that'll cure my souls disease...'_

As Asher continued to sing, many of men and women began to dance to the tune while others drank even more. Jon stood next to Smalljon, Robb, Theon and Robert as they drank and laughed. "Oh a man can get very affectionate here." Robert spoke drunkenly.

"Aye, You won't find as many women to so few men outside of a sept." Jon yelled before he saw Robb and Theon gazing towards a line of women that were looking at them all. Jon placed a hand upon each of their shoulders and gave them some advice. "The secret to success, is never go for the prettiest one, start with the comely one on the left!" Jon yelled before jumping into the horde of dancing nobles.

As Robb and Theon took the advice, Smalljon and Robert were left beside each other when Robert spoke. "If I wasn't the Seven Kingdoms King, I'd try for the Seven Kingdom's Drunkard."

Smalljon nodded simply before he looked across the great hall to see a tall woman looking at him with a smile. "Oh great-" he hiccuped slightly before he spoke to the king. "Right over there, she is about my size right?" Smalljon asked before receiving a nod from the now smiling Robert. "I'm gonna make her smile." He turned his gaze back to her and yelled. "I'm gonna make you smile. Come over here." Smalljon smiled when the woman made her way across the dancing horde towards him.

"So, why do they call you 'Smalljon'?" Robert laughed drunkenly.

Smalljon looked to the king before he responded. "What are you trying to get at?" He then gave the King his horn of mead when the northern girl reached him and grabbed his arm. "I'm proportionate." and with that, Smalljon left the king to his lonesome. Robert's loneliness was short before he found company with one of Winterfell's kitchen maids.

_'So brother won't you roll another barrel to the bar,_

_And pour another cup or two so I can soak my heart!'_

* * *

_ **The Next Morning:** _

When Smalljon awoke the next morning, he found himself naked with a women on top of him. It took a few moments for Smalljon to remember what had happened the night before, and when he did, he could not help the smile that grew on his face as the sleeping woman had given him quite the exercise. Smalljon Umber however, did not realize that the woman was a highborn and that he lay in her guest chambers. The girl suddenly opened her eyes and looked up, revealing her face to the Umber heir with a smile. "You definitely know how to make a girl smile."

Smalljon felt that he had seen her before and it suddenly clicked in his mind. 'Bear Island.'

"You Umbers aren't so bad." The girl laughed before placing a kiss on Smalljon's lips and stood to dress herself.

Before Smalljon could speak, the chamber doors opened and revealed Lyra Mormont. "Jorelle, I need to borrow your-" Lyra stopped in her tracks when she noticed the still naked form of Smalljon Umber. She laughed after he took one of the pillows to hide his cock but he was too late. "I guess Umbers truly are part giant." 

Smalljon could not help but blush at the compliment before Jorelle spoke. "Trust me dear sister; He knows how to make a girl smile." The two girls laughed as Smalljon grew even more red in the face before Jorelle turned back to her sister. "What did you need?"

"I need to borrow your mace. Lyanna hid it somewhere the little devil." Lyra smiled when Jorelle handed her mace over. "Have fun with half-giant, mother will be here soon to check on you." she left the room with a laugh.

Smalljon finally realized that he had fucked a daughter of Maege fuckin Mormont. 'Old Gods, help me.'

Jorelle was pulling up her trousers when she saw the look of fear on Smalljon's face and chuckled. "So you are scared of my mother, are you? Don't worry, she won't mind. My eldest sister, Dacey has practically fucked all the men on Bear Island. Don't tell her I told you this, but when she and my family visited our uncle Jeor at Castle Black, she wanted to fuck Benjen Stark." Soon after, Smalljon and Jorelle left to break their fast in the great hall.

When Smalljon entered the great hall, he was greeted by the sight of Jon and Asher at a table, waiting for him with a plate of bacon and fish along with a horn of honey mead. Jon and Asher had smiles on their face when Smalljon sat down. "What a night, eh Asher?" Jon teased as he and the Forrester feigned ignorance.

"Aye, what a night. I heard a story that a giant rode a bear. Or what is the other way around?" Asher asked as he furrowed his brow and stroked his beard.

Smalljon grew red before he whispered affectionately towards his two best friends. "You both are cunts, you know that?" he took a swig of mead. "And if you want to know so bad; The story continued with the Giant picking up a 'Tree' and beating a 'Bloody Wolf' with the 'Tree'." Smalljon threatened before digging into his fish.

"I don't know, I seem to remember a bear riding a giant." Jon japed into his horn to hide his smile. Asher laughed silently with tears in his eyes.

Before Smalljon could move to pick up Asher, Arya had appeared next to Jon with a smile and spoke. "Jon! Uncle Benjen is hear."

Jon quickly rose from his seat and left with Arya to go and see his uncle.

* * *

_ **Ned's Solar:** _

Ned and Benjen Stark were seated next to the hearthfire with horns of ale in their hands. "I heard that you might be the next Hand of the King. Is it true?" Benjen asked his eldest brother in a worrisome tone. Ned sighed heavily, refusing to look as his last surviving siblings eyes. "Do you not remember what happened the last time a Stark went south? We don't belong there Ned." Benjen tried his best to talk sense into his brother as he could already tell that Ned was considering on accepting the job.

"Aye, Stark's don't belong down south but-" Ned stopped when Benjen chuckled with a smile.

"What was it that Mother used to say to us all when we were pups?" Benjen asked with a fond smile as he remember Lyarra Stark.

Ned finally understood what Benjen meant and chuckled fondly at the irony. "Everything before the word 'but'-"

"Is horse shit" Benjen and Ned finished in unison together before Benjen continued. "Exactly. So why are you planning to go south when you know that Stark's don't belong south?"

Ned looked at his brother's face and could see the worry in it before he relented. "There is reason to believe that Robert is in danger." Ned recalled the memory of Maester Luwin entering his and Cat's chambers the previous night.

* * *

_ **The Night Before:** _

"I won't let him take you." Catelyn spoke firmly as she lay her head on Ned's chest with his arm wrapped around her.

"He's the king, he gets what he want's." Ned spoke with a heavy sigh.

Catelyn raised her head to look into Ned's eyes before she corrected her husband. "He get's what he want's 'mostly'." Ned had told her of Robert's wish to betroth Sansa to the prince and of how he had refused the betrothal as soon as the king suggested it. "I will go up to him and I will say; You listen here, Fat Man." she spoke before smiling as Ned chuckled and continued. "You can't have my husband. He is mine now and I will not let you take him from me."

Ned truly loved his wife as she loved him. "How did he get so fat?" he japed and joined his wife in laughter before they heard a knock on their chamber door. "Yes?!" he asked loudly to the guard outside the door.

"It's Maester Luwin, my Lord." The muffled voice of the guard outside spoke.

"Send him in." Ned spoke before the door opened to indeed reveal Maester Luwin.

Maester Luwin waited for the door's to close before reaching into his pocket to retrieve the letter. "A rider in the night." he spoke as he gave the letter to Catelyn. "From your sister, My Lady."

Ned motioned for the Maester to stay as Catelyn looked over the letter to see it bore the seal of the Eyrie. "This was sent from the Eyrie." she exclaimed whilst unfolding the letter and reading. "What is she doing there? She has not been to the Eyrie since her weddin-" Catelyn stopped speaking as she read the letter. She looked up from the letter with wide eyes before quickly disposing the letter by tossing it into the fire.

"What news?" Ned asked as approached his wife who remained silent as she stared at the fire.

When she saw with her own eyes, that the letter was burnt beyond any chance of being recovered, she looked up with worry towards her husband and spoke. "She has fled the capital, she says Jon Arryn was murdered by the Lannister's. She said the King is in danger."

"She is a grieving widow Cat, she does not know what she-"

"No, My sister is many things but she would not risk her life or her sons life. If that letter fell into the wrong hands, she and her son would be dead by now." Catelyn spoke without a single doubt. "She would never risk it unless she was absolutely certain that her husband was murdered."

Ned turned to think as Maester Luwin spoke up. "If this news is true, and the Lannisters are conspiring against the throne; Who but you can protect the King?"

Catelyn looked outraged by the idea as she spoke. "They murdered the last hand and now you want Ned to take the job?"

"The King trusts Lord Stark, He rode for a month to-" 

"He has spent his entire life fighting Robert's wars, he owes him nothing!" Catelyn was fuming now before she turned back to Ned. "Your father and brother rode south and-" she stopped herself before continuing. "You once told me that Stark's don't belong south."

* * *

_ **Present Day:** _

"And that is why I must do this. Robert is my friend and I can't sit back whilst-" Ned was interrupted by the sound a knock on his solar door. "Enter!" The solar door opened, revealing the form of Cersei Lannister. Ned stood quickly before bowing his head in respect. "Your grace."

Benjen had realized who the lady was before he followed suit. "Your grace."

"I hope you would be much obliged to spare me some of your time, Lord Stark." Cersei spoke as she nonchalantly glared at Benjen to leave them. After Benjen had left, Cersei spoke again. "I'm afraid that my daughter is in need of companionship, after seeing how your two daughters behaved, I could not think of any other ladies who would be better suited for such an honor." Cersei had been digging her claws into information that would prove useful and stumbled upon the information of Sansa Stark being betrothed to someone else. 'Perhaps the girl will want to be Queen after she sees the life that she could live in the capital.' Cersei thought to herself as she wanted to gain more power through the Stark's and in turn; power for the Lannister's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think? Ned denied the betrothal because he has heard rumors over the years of Joffrey. I refuse to believe that Robb was the only one in the show to hear about the prince being 'a right royal prick'. Ned must have heard the stories as well. Anyway, I wanted you all to know that Ned will not be as naive as he was in the show. He is not gonna just bend over for Robert like he did in the show early on. (Quick Note: If any of you wanted to know that song that Asher sang = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFR1AKtJ1t4


	36. Sparring, Whipping and Falling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate in Winterfell and Ned makes some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you all like this chapter. This is where we split from canon...Slightly.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

"You should give me all the credit, seeing as you did get the idea from me." Benjen japed towards Jon. The two had not seen each other since the battle against the Thenn army, but that did not weaken their familial bond in any way.

"Aye, your right." Jon spoke seriously before japing back. "Maybe then, you could tell a good story for once."

Benjen proceeded to wrap an arm around his tall nephew's head before he spoke with laughter. "Think you're funny, huh? My nephew, The Bloody Wolf, better at telling stories than the great Benjen Stark, The First Ranger." The two laughed together before splitting off. Benjen to the crypts and Jon to the sparring yard.

When Jon had finally reach the sparring yard, he found Bran and Prince Tommen in the yard with many spectators. As Jon watched the spar, he took notice of Bran's slight flaws and wanted to scream out those flaws but resigned himself to do so in his thoughts. 'Keep the blade up high, never use a low guard. Don't forget to pay attention to your opponents footing.' And almost as if Bran could read Jon's mind; Bran had corrected his mistakes almost as soon as they had happened and watched as Bran had maneuvered around the young prince and placed a quick kick to the back of his leg. Jon furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion before he took notice of the appreciative nod that Bran gave to Rickard, who stood with Sansa, clapping in applause for the friendly match. 'I taught him well enough to teach Bran, I see.' Jon thought to himself before his gaze was drawn to the sound of a newly arrived.

"What a pathetic excuse for a spar." Joffrey Baratheon spoke as if he was a legend in the sparring yard. All of the crowd's applause was replaced with the laughter of red cloaks who had accompanied the prince.

"Perhaps, my prince, You would like to show us all your skill in the yard?" Robb spoke up before Jon could.

Joffrey seemed to gulp slightly before his gaze found Sansa holding onto the arm of Rickard. The Prince had found out about the girl being betrothed and refused to accept the thought of something not being able to be his. Even if he did not care for the girl, he wanted everyone to know that he could have anything he wanted and would not be refused. "You there!" He spoke up towards Rickard who was more focused on Sansa than the Prince.

Sansa had noticed however and nudged Rickard who moved his gaze to the prince. "What is it?" Rickard spoke up in a bored tone before slowly adding in. "Prince Joffrey." Jon chuckled slightly at the boy's cheek.

"I want you to fight me, I need to practice before I am to spar with the little wolf pup over there." Joffrey spoke up as he pointed towards Robb as he drew his sword.

Rickard's eyes seemed to widen slightly before he spoke. "I do not wish to harm-"

"Are all northerners as craven as you?" Joffrey demanded as the guards behind him laughed. "Very well, we will not use live steel if you are too afraid of me."

As Rickard scowled, the southerners were laughing even more while the northerners were waiting in anticipation for the young Frostwood to move forward and enter the yard. It was no secret in the north that the boy was trained by 'The Bloody Wolf' himself. In fact, many of the northerners were placing bets on how quick the prince would be put in the dirt. As they did this, Rickard stepped forward. "My prince is far too kind. I accept."

Joffrey gave a bloodthirsty smile before the two of them armed themselves with blunt blades and protective padding. However, Rickard had not dawned himself any padding and instead, discarded his cloak and gave wrapped it around Sansa, much to the delight of the Stark girl. Jon had moved to stand next to Robb and Theon before whispering to them both. "Twenty silver stags on Rickard beating the southern cunt."

Robb looked at Jon as if he had grown into a giant before responding. "Your not tricking any of my allowance out of me anymore. I have heard the rumors about Rickard and his ranging's." Jon nodded in acceptance before turning to Theon and seeing his already denying face.

Jon sighed and turned his gaze to the yard.

* * *

_ **Rickard Frostwood POV:** _

I stood in the yard, facing the Prince who had the known world's shittiest stance that I had ever seen. The fool held a low guard and his feet were spread apart so far that he looked as if he were astride a horse. I looked towards Sansa and smiled at her worried gaze before I caught sight of Jon.

'Get him angry' I saw him mouth before I smiled and turned back to the prince to speak. "Whenever you are ready, Prince Joffrey." I spoke his title in mockery before he charged at me with his sword now in a lunging position. I remained calm as I parried his blade to the left and swiftly lay it atop the back of his neck. "Dead." I spoke before backing away into my own high guard stance. After seeing the Prince in his own stance, I spoke. "Attack."

He seemed to take insult when he spoke. "How dare you order me!" He rushed forward and swung toward my left leg only for me to quickly swing my blade from above me to the right and shift it leftward to meet his blade in force. The strength behind my block seemed to be too strong for him as his blade was knocked out of his hands.

"Perhaps my prince would like me to go easier on him?" I spoke in a mocking bow, much to the laughter of many northmen. I looked towards Sansa to see that she herself was attempting not to laugh but her smile told me that she was enjoying the fight. I decided to go one further. "I can cover an eye if you wish." The prince did not appreciate my now obvious mockery towards him as he growled in frustration and charged me head on with his blade held high. He was fighting in anger now, Good.

I waited for the perfect moment to raise my blade and soon I had timed it perfectly. I now had the prince's blade locked with mine with him pushing all of his strength forward as to push me back. I let him believe that he had me but before he could even blink, I had stepped to his right side and watched as his momentum had pushed him forward towards the fence. To add insult to injury, I had 'mistakenly' left my foot out in front of his and watched as he tripped forward. The prince had stumbled forward and lost his balance before his face had slammed into the wood fence and made a *crack*. I could not see the prince's face but from the expressions of Jon, Robb and Theon. I would say that he did not look like a pretty southern prince anymore. After a moment, the prince turned towards me with his nose all bloodied and from a closer look of it, it was crooked. "I'll kill you!" He exclaimed in even more anger than before as he charged forward.

As he swung his blade wildly, I spoke calmly with every time I blocked or parried his attacks. "Forgive me." *Clang* "Prince Joffrey" *Clang* "I never" *Clang* "Meant any" *Clang* "Harm." *Clang* *Clang* *Clang*.

"DIE YOU SON OF A WHORE!!!" The prince shouted.

He had crossed the line after those words. I may not have known my mother but I would not stand for this weakling of a prince to shame her memory. I took the offensive and struck his blade with strength and quickness. After the first couple of times that our blades had met, I saw that he grew tired and could not keep up with my strikes until I finally swung with all the strength that I could muster.

*CLANG!*

* * *

_ **Jon Froststark POV:** _

I had watched in shock and awe as Rickard, the boy that I had trained, unleashed all of his anger and strength into his final swing. A swing so strong that it broke the prince's blunt blade in half. Rickard usual calm face was no longer showing as I saw the face of a man wishing to kill. "Rickard!" I shouted in attempt to calm him. His face looked to me before I shook my head. I glanced towards Joffrey to see that the prince was shaking in either rage or fear, I could not tell. I entered the yard and approached Rickard before whispering. "Enough, He is beaten. Come on." He seemed to calm down after that and made his way to leave. I turned towards the prince to be met with a glare and responded with my own. The prince seemed to shiver after that and left the yard quicker than a horse.

* * *

_ **One Hour Later In The Great Hall:** _

Shortly after Rickard's embarrassment of the prince, I had been sitting in the Great Hall with Asher, Smalljon, Robb and Theon. News had quickly spread about what had happened and it seemed to build more and more tension between the northerners and the southerners. A rumor had started spreading that Rickard attempted to kill Joffrey. Conveniently, these rumors were only spoken of by the southerners that had accompanied the royal party.

"JON! ROBB!" I turned after hearing my name being spoken to see Sansa's crying form. "Its Rickard! Please you have to stop them!"

I rose from my seat quickly before rushing to follow her with Asher, Smalljon, Robb and Theon behind me. "What is it?" Robb asked as we seemed to be heading for the courtyard. Sansa however seemed to not be able to respond as she was breathing heavily. "Where is father?" He tried before we all heard the sound.

*WHIP* *SNAP* "AHH!"

My eyes widened before I sprinted ahead of Sansa and made my way outside. My eyes swept across the courtyard before they gazed upon the sight of Rickard, tied to a post as his back was exposed and covered in blood and gashes. "AGAIN!" I heard a voice shout before I turned to see the voice had belonged to Cersei Lannister. She stood with the Joffrey and was surrounded by red cloaks.

*WHIP* *SNAP* "AH!"

I watched in horror as Ilyn Payne had whipped Rickard's back again. I rushed forward and pushed my way through the crowd of people who were gathering around. I eventually made it through before I rushed forward to tackle Ilyn Payne to the ground. "What is the meaning of this!" I heard the prince yell as I stood in front of Rickard. "How dare you! Seize Him!" Joffrey ordered before a few red cloaks approached me.

I drew my two blades before I saw Asher and Smalljon do the same as they appeared beside me. We stood in front of them before I spoke. "As long as I live, you will NOT HARM HIM!" I shouted as I refused to allow any harm to befall upon the boy that I had grown to care for as a brother. The red cloaks seemed to be frightened as they stopped in their stride towards us after I had spoken. I glanced back to check on Rickard but I was shocked to see Lord Umber had stood behind me with a few of his bannermen. He glared at the red cloaks before he took a glance towards me and nodded.

The Queen had a look of hatred on her face when I looked towards her. "You forget your place Lord Froststark. You would defend the man who dared to strike your future King?"

'So that is what this is about.' I thought to myself before looking at the prince's form 'What a cunt!'. "This man is innocent. I watched the spar myself and-"

"He is not innocent as he purposely shoved his prince's face into a wood fence until he broke his nose." The Queen calmly spoke with a glare.

I could not help but laugh shortly at the lie. "He did no such thing, your Grace. Even if he did," I took a pause before looking back at the prince and spoke. "It looks like an improvement to me."

I Queen's mask had slipped to one of pure hatred before a voice shouted. "WHAT IN SEVEN HELL'S IS ALL OF THIS!?" I turned quickly to see Robert Baratheon and my Father had arrived. Father seemed to glare at me when he saw that I held Dawn and Red Fang in my hands but that glare changed when his gaze looked behind me, no doubt surprised to see Rickard's bloodied back with his hands tied to a post. The King caught sight of Rickard as well before he turned to Cersei and Joffrey. "What is this!?" he growled in fury.

"Your son was brutalized earlier today and we are punishing the one responsible for it." The Queen spoke venomously.

"That's not what happened, Rickard won the spar and the prince lost his footing." I spoke up in Rickard's defense as he was unconscious due to the pain.

"Who else saw the spar?" Father asked quickly.

"I was there father, I saw it all. Rickard won the spar and the prince stumbled into the wood fence. Rickard did not even want to spar with the prince in the first place." Robb spoke up while I saw the Queen and her son glaring daggers at him.

After Robb had finished speaking, Father turned back to the King and the two seemed to be having an argument before King Robert glared back at Joffrey and growled in disgust. "You lost your own footing and broke your own nose, only to blame it all on an innocent heir?" Joffrey seemed waver before King Robert spoke up again. "Enough of all this. Someone get the boy to a maester, I will see to it that my son is disciplined for this."

After the King finished speaking, I wanted to shout in outrage of how he had dismissed it all but stopped myself when I saw the look that Father gave me. I clenched my jaw before turning to Rickard and lifting him up with the help of Asher and Smalljon, we made our way to Maester Luwin's solar.

After some time had passed, Maester Luwin assured me that Rickard would be alright and would wake soon. "Maester Luwin, I need to send a raven to Moat Cailin."

* * *

_ **Third Person POV:** _

It had been a few days since the incident at Winterfell and Elaena was in the middle of sewing a new dress when Maester Wolkan knocked on her chamber doors. "Enter!"

"A Raven from Lord Froststark, my Lady." Maester Wolkan spoke up as he entered the chambers and left after giving her the letter.

She opened the letter with a smile but the smile faded into a frown as she read the letter more and more.

** _Elaena,_ **

** _I am sorry to tell you this but Rickard has been unjustly punished by the Queen and her son. Maester Luwin has assured me that he will be alright. I will tell you everything once I return but I need you to send for Captain Yoren. I have an important task for him to do and I need him to gather thirty of his best rangers for it._ **

** _Your Wolf, Jon Froststark, Lord of Moat Cailin and Warden of the Neck._ **

After Elaena finished reading the letter, she yelled out. "Will!"

As soon as he was called, Will Longstride entered her chambers and knelt. "Yes Lady Froststark?" he spoke dutifully.

"I need you to go to the Wolf Ranger Headquarters and have them recall Captain Yoren. Tell them that he needs to have thirty of his best rangers ready and able for an important task." Elaena spoke strongly as she could not help but feel worry for her little brother while Will nodded and left to carry out his orders.

* * *

_ **Day's Later in Winterfell:** _

After Rickard was able to move again, he had been summoned by the King and Lord Stark. Sansa had accompanied him as she worried that he was still sore from the whipping he had received. "I am alright, I promise you that-"

Sansa would not have any of it however as she interrupted him. "You are not going anywhere without me. Deal with it." she spoke seriously with a glare before they had arrived in front of Lord Stark's Solar door.

After knocking on the door and hearing Ned's voice, the two entered to see Robert, Ned, Torrhen and Joffrey. "Sansa, what are you-" Ned stopped himself after seeing her protective form. "Oh, I see. It is good for you to spend some time with each other." He chuckled.

Rickard and Sansa however only seemed to glare at Joffrey in disgust. After the prince saw this, he decided to speak up arrogantly. "Lady Sansa, you look beautiful as ever."

Robert's hopes and dreams of ever calling Ned's eldest daughter his own daughter were crushed as he watched the girl remain glaring at Joffrey, not even responding or smiling at the compliment. He finally had enough of the silence and spoke up. "Enough of this, Joff. Do it now." 

Joffrey knew what his father meant and spoke up with a snarl. "I am sorry that Ser Ilyn whipped you." 'You should have been beheaded instead.' Joffrey thought the last bit in his head. 

"What else?" Robert growled at Joffrey.

Joffrey rolled his eyes before speaking up again. "I am sorry that I believed you to be at fault of my nose being broken. Mother told me that when someone hits their head, it can mess with ones memory."

Torrhen glared at Joffrey's pathetic excuse of an apology while Ned just looked at Robert in thought. 'You wanted me to wed my daughter to this boy that you call your son?'.

Robert however was oblivious to their looks and spoke up. "Now that that's handled. I think that we should celebrate Ned becoming my new Hand with a hunt. Lord Frostwood, why don't you and your son join us?"

"Forgive me, your grace. But I wish to spend what little time I have left with my betrothed." Rickard spoke up as he truly preferred time with Sansa over time with his royal arse, the prince.

"Aye, it would do some good for you two to spend what little time you have left with each other." Ned informed the pair while Robert, Joffrey and Torrhen left the solar. "Sansa, I need to speak with you for a moment. Rickard would you please?" Ned gestured to the door before Rickard nodded and left the two Stark's alone.

After her father was silent for a moment, Sansa spoke up. "What is it, father?"

"Your mother and I have thought about sending you to the Eyrie to see your aunt Lysa. She is fresh widowed and your mother believes that it would help bring joy into her life." Ned spoke as it was true, Catelyn had wanted Lysa to meet her children, especially Sansa.

Sansa knew that she would have to leave Winterfell sooner or later but she never expected that she would be going to the Vale. "H-How long would I be there?" She spoke hesitating slightly as it would be her first time leaving the North.

"A year at the very least. I would send forty men with you and you can even bring Jeyne and Beth if you wish." Ned offered.

Sansa smiled before she pushed for luck. "Can Rickard visit?"

Ned's smile turned into one of glaring seriousness. "What would my daughter and her betrothed do all alone, together, In the Eyrie, with me all the way at King's Landing?" After seeing Sansa's frightened face bright red, Ned relented and smiled before chuckling and laughing.

Sansa's face changed from it's frightened look to one of disbelief. "I can't believe that you did that to me" she whined before slapping at her father's arm and failing in her attempt to not smile. Ned continued to laugh with tears in his eyes as his daughter continued to slap his arm until she had a look of mischief in her eyes. "I am telling mother." Ned's laughing stopped before he knelt in front of his daughter with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't." he asked in slight fear.

Sansa's smile grew larger before she laughed at her father's face. "Now you know how I felt." she spoke before leaving his solar.

Ned chuckled lightly before he too left the solar to go and join Robert on the hunt.

* * *

_ **Winterfell Great Hall:** _

Tyrion and Jaime sat in the Great Hall, enjoying their luncheon when Cersei made her presence known by sitting across from them and spoke. "Joffrey's nose is still broken and you two have done nothing about it?" She spoke calmly but in their eyes, they knew she was fuming.

Tyrion proceeded to roll his eyes when he spoke up. "My gorgeous sister, you know that I would try to-"

"I don't care about your lies, I care about Joff being safe and nothing else. He shouldn't have to deal with these people." Cersei interrupted her little brother before seeing him scoff with a smile. "Something you'd like to say?" She narrowed her eyes at Tyrion.

Tyrion chuckled with smile before speaking. "I am sorry, I just forget that Joffrey is such an angelic child who has been blessed by the seven and is destined to be the greatest king of Westeros." Tyrion spoke mockingly before he proceeded to eat his bacon. "What is it about the North that you find so-" Tyrion paused as he searched for the right word. "Horrid."

Cersei tilted her head to the left in the same way she always did as she scolded people on how dumb a question was. "Moat Cailin." She spoke before seeing her brother's eyes roll. "I find it odd that the North needs such a fortress to be so-" She paused herself before copying her little brother with an arrogant smile. "Strong."

Tyrion would not admit it but he too was curious about the new house Froststark. "I do not know, dear sister. But what I do know is that reading edifies the mind." He spoke before proceeding to leave and make his way to Winterfell's Library.

After their little brother left, Jaime looked at Cersei to see that she was in desperate need of stress relief and spoke up. "The King appears to have gone with Lord Stark for a hunt. There is a tower that I found, it has a great view and I believe it would do you some good to visit it."

Cersei smiled before proceeding to follow her twin brother.

* * *

_ **Broken Tower of Winterfell:** _

Brandon Stark was climbing the broken tower while his father and older brothers had gone hunting. When he looked down, he saw his direwolf Summer; staring up at him. When he proceeded to climb higher and higher, he heard a noise. Curious, he proceeded to climb higher until the noise was clearer and clearer with every inch that he put between himself and the ground. He heard the sound of a woman moaning and a man groaning mixed with a slapping sound. He climbed higher and higher until finally. He reached the top, only to see that the Woman and Man were none other than The Queen, Cersei and the Kingslayer, Ser Jaime.

"STOP! STOP!" The Queen shouted after seeing the Stark boy watching them. Jaime looked up to see the boy as well and quickly moved to grab him.

Bran had been too slow to recover from his shock when Jaime grabbed him before he could get away. "Are you completely mad?" The Kingslayer demanded.

"He Saw Us!" Cersei shouted towards her twin in fear while he was consoling the boy to calm himself.

"Its alright, Its alright." Jaime spoke softly to calm the heavily breathing boy who was shaking in fear.

"HE SAW US!" She yelled after imagining all of the possible outcomes that would happen if this boy was not killed immediately.

"I heard you the first time." Jaime called back to her before he looked down to see how high they were. 'He won't survive if he falls' he assured himself before looking up at the boy. "Quite the little climber aren't you?" He complimented in an attempt to calm the boy to relax. After seeing that not work, he asked. "How old are you boy?"

Bran was still in fear of falling as he gripped Ser Jaime's hand that grasped his clothing before he responded. "Ten."

"Ten?" Jaime asked before seeing Bran nod. He let go of his shirt before Bran let go of his hand. Jaime looked to his sister and sighed heavily when he saw her look of fear. "The things I do for love." She spoke before pushing Bran out of the window.

Bran gasped in shock before he gripped a hold of one of the wood reinforcements that held stuck out of the tower's side. Bran's gauntlets gripped tightly as he breathed heavily and looked down to see that he was still very high up. Before Bran could slow his breathing, he failed to notice that the wood had become loose after his impacting grabbing of it. The old wood soon broke and Bran proceeded to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, What did you all think? Joffrey is a lying cunt who is also a sore loser. Sansa is going to the Eyrie to meet her aunt Lysa. Jon has a task set for Yoren and Bran.........Well, that will be revealed next chapter. (Mischievous Smile)


	37. The Wolf Pack's Part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark's begin their long hard path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long one. I hope you all enjoy it and please do not forget to comment and give me advice.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

The mood within Winterfell was not filled with joy or anything related with happiness as word of Bran's fall had spread across the ancient castle of the Stark's. Jon had all but destroyed every single practice dummy in the yard after he had returned to see his little brother in his unconscious form but that was not what angered him, no. When Jon went to see Bran in his bed, Catelyn Tully Stark, in her grief; blamed Jon for it all. Jon in his heart, felt responsible as he had indeed encouraged the young one to continue his climbing habits by gifting him gauntlets that stonemasons used to repair towers. 'How could this have happened!?' He yelled in his dreams as he had nothing but nightmares of Bran falling and begging Jon to help him.

The day after, found Jon, Asher and Smalljon riding in the Wolfswood as the latter pair had known that riding was a way to calm Jon's mind while other ways included his Wife and Children in Moat Cailin and another being fighting. Sadly for Jon, there were no Ironborn or Wildlings within reach of his blades. Jon's train of thoughts were soon broken after he was tapped on the shoulder roughly by Smalljon. "What is it?" he spoke only to receive a glare from the Umber heir.

"Cunt." Smalljon spoke in annoyance before he continued. "I told you who my betrothed is." He spoke with a slight smile plastered on his face.

Jon's face soon formed a smile in happiness for his best friend as he already guessed who it was. Asher had told Jon everything about how Smalljon had snuck away to spend time with Jorelle Mormont for the past sennight (A Week). "So who is the poor girl?" Jon japed as Asher failed to hide his laugh.

Smalljon rolled his eyes at the jape but knew that Jon was not thinking about Bran and so, continued on. "Jorelle and I were caught by my father the other night in the stables and now we are to be wed within a year."

Jon laughed at the thought of Lord Umber walking in the stables to see his son being ridden by a bear. The three japed and laughed as they continued riding through the woods when they soon heard the sound of distant hooves approaching them from behind. Jon turned to see Jory Cassel and a few riders behind him, approaching. "Jon, Lord Stark wishes to speak with you."

* * *

_ **Half an hour later in Winterfell:** _

When Jory had told him, Jon could not believe it but it was true. "Bran will live." Ned spoke in happiness, sitting next to the hearth in his solar "And that is not all." Ned glanced at Jon who gave a confused look before he continued. "Maester Luwin says that he will make a full recovery, he won't even be crippled."

Jon's face showed nothing but awe when he stuttered. "H-How. W-What did Luwin d-"

"It wasn't Luwin, Jon, it was you." Ned spoke and received another confused look from Jon. "Your gauntlets. The claws on them. Maester Luwin thinks that Bran was able to grip onto something when he fell and that lessened the distance from the ground. If he had fallen from a higher point, then he would have been crippled." The two then celebrated by enjoying a horn of mead.

The pair of them sat down after a few moments and just looked at the fire when Jon asked. "Are you proud of me?" Jon's look was one of seriousness when he looked at Ned.

Ned turned to Jon in surprise with his mouth agape. "Of course." Ned spoke truthfully after taking a moment from shock of the sudden question. "What brought this on?"

Jon sighed before he looked back at the fire and spoke. "Just something that I needed to hear." Jon paused for a moment before he continued. "That look that you gave me, when you saw me with my blades drawn, standing in the way of the Queen and Prince."

Ned finally understood what Jon meant and spoke. "You mean; Do I trust you?" After a moment, Jon nodded. "Jon, look at me." When Jon turned his gaze from the fire to Ned, he continued. "I trust you with my life. I trust you with the lives of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon's lives. I trust you with Cat's life." Ned paused and decided to give a jape to lighten the mood. "I don't trust you in a room alone with the prince." After the jape, the pair of them laughed before Ned returned to a look of seriousness. "You are a Stark. You may not have my name but you have my blood and our blood is something that can never be broken. We are the oldest family in Westeros, descended from Garth Greenhand, The High King of the First Men. Do you know who you remind me of right now?" Ned asked.

"Garth Greenhand?" Jon scoffed.

"No." Ned chuckled. "No, not him." Ned paused before he looked directly into Jon's eyes and spoke. "His son, Brandon the Bloody Blade. The greatest warrior out of all of Garth's sons, and the father of Brandon the Builder, The first King of Winter."

Jon looked at the man who had raised him since he was a babe and spoke "Thank you, Father."

Ned gave a quick smile and a nod before he moved to speak. "I need to talk to you about something else." After seeing Jon's nod, Ned continued. "The Queen has asked questions, regarding you."

* * *

_ **Flashback to Ned and Cersei's Encounter:** _

"And that is why I must do this. Robert is my friend and I can't sit back whilst-" Ned was interrupted by the sound a knock on his solar door. "Enter!" The solar door opened, revealing the form of Cersei Lannister. Ned stood quickly before bowing his head in respect. "Your grace."

Benjen had realized who the lady was before he followed suit. "Your grace."

"I hope you would be much obliged to spare me some of your time, Lord Stark." Cersei spoke as she nonchalantly glared at Benjen to leave them. After Benjen had left, Cersei spoke again. "I'm afraid that my daughter is in need of companionship, after seeing how your two daughters behaved, I could not think of any other ladies who would be better suited for such an honor." Cersei had been digging her claws into information that would prove useful and stumbled upon the information of Sansa Stark being betrothed to someone else. 'Perhaps the girl will want to be Queen after she sees the life that she could live in the capital.' Cersei thought to herself as she wanted to gain more power through the Stark's and in turn; power for the Lannister's.

"My apologies, my Queen. I can not accept such an offer." Ned spoke with relief that he and Cat already had an excuse to keep their family away from the Capital.

Cersei however, found it insulting that the northern lord refused such an offer without giving an explanation towards the refusal. "Of course you can, unless you have plans to send them away already?" She spoke in a polite tone that hid the true meaning of her words.

"Forgive me, my Queen, But I do not see how my daughter's whereabouts are of any concern of yours." Ned responded with the courage that he used when he refused to back down in defense of his family's safety.

Cersei gave a smile before speaking. "Forgive my curiosity, Lord Stark. I merely wished for my daughter to gain friendship with your daughters." She gave a convincing chuckle before continuing. "I was also thinking of Jon Arryn." after seeing Ned's confusion, she gave a look of sympathy that would convince almost any man. "Surely you would like to have family with you in the capital as Jon Arryn did?" she asked.

It was at this, Ned remembered what Benjen told him earlier. "We Stark's do not fare well in the south. I only wish to serve my King and that means that I alone am needed." Ned spoke loyally in regards to Robert.

Cersei wanted to scoff at the idea of Robert even being called a King but she kept her calm demeanor and spoke. "Well I know that you will serve him well. You must truly be capable of managing the realm after you conjured the miracle of Moat Cailin." after she said this, she watched Ned furrow his brow slightly before continuing. "It is truly a seat fit for a lord. I only wonder how your former bastard nephew managed to achieve such prosperity within just a few years. I even believe that my father would be curious."

Ned felt worry grow in him before speaking. "It is not my business to pry into the affairs of how my nephew achieves his goals." Ned spoke before he continued. "I merely gave him a seat that he deserved and he has done nothing to break my trust in his lordship ever since."

* * *

_ **Flashback End:** _

"So, when I punched that cunt, Alliser Thorne, at Castle Black, I did not break your trust even the slightest?" Jon spoke after Ned finished explaining what happened.

Ned glared at Jon with slightly widened eyes and spoke. "Jon, this is serious. The Lannister's are a dangerous house and if they see you as a threat, they will kill you and-"

"They would die if they tried." Jon interrupted Ned.

"Don't underestimate them, Jon. Tywin Lannister is not a man to be taken lightly. Neither his son's and daughter should be as well." Ned spoke in seriousness.

Jon however saw something that Ned did not and spoke. "You are worried more about me than you should be worried about yourself."

It was true, Ned has always been selfless when it came to the safety of his family and the North. He did not realize it until now. 'I will be in more danger in the capital than Jon will in Moat Cailin.' He thought to himself.

"If it will help, I can have Elaena lock me in a tower and throw away the key." Jon japed before receiving a chuckle from Ned.

* * *

_ **Day's Later:** _

'Sansa will go to Lysa, Arya to Jon and Ned to the King. I can't do it.' Catelyn thought to herself as she sat beside Bran's bed, crying as today was the day that Ned and her girls would be leaving. She could not help but feel as if she was being abandoned to watch over Bran all by herself while her daughters and husband were away and her eldest son would be too focused on being lord of Winterfell.

Ned had entered Bran's chambers and the sight of his wife in tears and pain had nearly broke him. He approached slowly and sat beside her. "Cat." he placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort before she brushed it away.

"Nearly twenty years ago, you rode south away from me. When you came back, you told me that you would abandon me." Catelyn had falling tears as she spoke. "And yet here we are now, riding away from me once again." she paused before looking at him with red eyes and whimpered. "I-I can't do it Ned. I can't do it all alone."

It was at that moment that Ned wished to tell Robert that he had changed his mind but he knew that he had to do this. "I don't have a choice, I-"

"You always have a choice." Catelyn managed to scoff and continued. "That's is what men tell their families when their honor is at stake or they tell themselves that it is their duty."

"You can do this Cat. I know you can." Ned tried to assure her but Catelyn remained upset. He sighed heavily before he placed a kiss atop her head and made his way to leave the room, feeling his wife's gaze before his form left her sight.

* * *

_ **Winterfell Courtyard:** _

"It won't be the same without you." Jon spoke as Asher and himself stood in front of Smalljon in the courtyard. Many of the northern lords and ladies had already left Winterfell to return to their homes and the Umbers were next. For many years, the three of them had stuck by each others side through everything and had formed a bond of loyalty and friendship.

Smalljon knew that it would be some time before he saw them and quickly embraced the pair in bone crushing hug. When he had pulled away, he cleared his voice to speak. "Aye." he blinked and cleared his throat once again. "If I get a raven from Elaena, telling me that you lot got into a tavern brawl without me, then I am going to march back south and beat you bloody." He japed to lighten the mood.

Jon and Asher laughed before Asher spoke up. "We would not stand a chance in a tavern brawl without you, you know that." at this, Smalljon gave a smile and nodded.

"Lord Smalljon." A voice spoke up before the three turned to see it was one of Lord Umber's guards. "Forgive me, your father sent me to tell you that it is time to leave." The Umber guard gave a look of sympathy as many in the North knew of the bond that the three shared. Smalljon merely gave a nod before turning his gaze back to them. "Farewell." he nodded to them and mounted his horse

"Farewell." Jon whispered before he and Asher made their way towards the stables to saddle their horses and leave Winterfell with the King's Party.

* * *

_**Many Day's Later:** _

The party had stopped at Snowborn the day before, one of of the three town's that Jon had built for the Company of the Rose, it was the smallest of the three but was still not to be taken lightly as it was dependable with it's tall strong wooden wall defenses. Ned had yet to lay eyes upon all that Jon had achieved in his lordship and was stunned when he saw the prosperity of the town. 'Glass gardens, strong built houses and clean streets. From the look's of it, Jon has been working hard.' Ned thought to himself before his gaze turned back to Robert who had just finished pissing.

"Gods, this is country." Robert spoke as the two of them were breaking their fast outside. "I have half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going." Robert said as he gestured towards the surrounding guards that were mostly Lannister men. Something that Ned had taken a notice to.

"I have half a mind to join you." He spoke with a sigh as he truly thought of it.

"Well how about it, Just you and me with a few tavern wenches and swords at our sides." Robert offered before placing a grape in his mouth.

Ned gave a small smile at the offer and spoke. "You should have asked me twenty years ago."

"There were war's to fight and women to marry. We never had the chance to be young" Robert grumbled

"I can recall a few chances." Ned japed as he stroked his chin and joined Robert in a laugh.

"There was that one girl from the vale with the great big tits, what was her name?" Robert asked himself as remembered his time in the Vale with Ned.

Ned chuckled at the memory of Robert being scolded by Jon Arryn that day and spoke up. "Bessie, the one that Jon found in _his _chambers with you naked." 

"Bessie, thank the gods for Bessie and her tits. I still can't believe that I fucked her in Jon's bed, Gods he scolded me that day." Robert reminisced. "Oh but who was the one beauty at Harrenhal?" Robert furrowed his eyebrows as he searched for the name. "The one that your brother couldn't stop talking about."

Ned soon got uncomfortable before he spoke with a sigh. "Ashara Dayne"

Robert noticed Ned's change in mood and spoke. "That's her name, Aye. The only girl at that damn cursed tourney that came close to Lya in perfection" Robert studied Ned's face slightly before he spoke again. "How did your wife take it when you told her about Brandon and Ashara?" Robert asked Ned before he saw Ned look down and glance at Robert. Robert sighed and moved to speak. "I know that look, you still haven't told her that Brandon was going to break the betrothal?"

"I did not want her to feel that she was not good enough for him." Ned spoke truthfully as Catelyn had always thought that Brandon would have loved her but in truth, Brandon had fallen in love with Ashara Dayne and was planning on wedding her. "I was young and did not even know how to go up and ask a girl for a dance, let alone break a girl's heart and tell her she would not have been loved by her betrothed." 

Robert nodded in understanding before taking a swig of ale. 'I wish I could relate but my wife and I hate each other.' Robert though to himself.

"You know something." Ned waited for Robert's full attention and continued. "War is easier than women."

"Aye. That's the damn truth of it" Robert stated as he and Ned clunked their horns of ale together and chugged half of it down. "But its not the worst of it." Robert paused as he reached for a letter that was in his pocket. "A rider in the night." he handed the letter to Ned who unfurled it quickly and began to read its contents.

"Daenerys Targaryen has wed a Dothraki horselord, What of it?" Ned folded the letter and tossed it onto the table.

Robert knew it would be difficult to convince him but refused to relent. "Not just any horselord. This Khal Drogo is said to have over one-hundred-thousand dothraki riders. Why would a Targaryen wed a dothraki?"

"Tell me we are not speaking of this?" Ned knew where this was going but did not believe that an innocent girl deserved to die just for her name.

Robert quickly began listing the crimes that the Targaryens had committed before he gave Ned a serious look and spoke. "There's a war coming Ned. I don't know when or who we'll be fighting but it's coming."

* * *

** _ Many Day's Later:  _ **

****The royal party had arrived to Moat Cailin nearly an hour ago and Ned looked at the fortress city in awe. "Impressive, isn't it, my lord?" Jory's voice was heard as he came to a halt beside Ned. The two of them stood atop the ramparts of the second level.

"It's more than impressive Jory." Ned spoke without moving his gaze. 'It's impossible' Ned thought to himself as he admired Jon's home. "Where is Jon?" Ned asked after noticing that he had not seen Jon since they had arrived.

Jory gave a chuckle at the question before answering. "If you can't find him, my lord, he is most likely in his chamber's with his wife."

"I think I'll wait a little longer before going to see him. Maybe you can tell me how Jon managed to achieve all of this?" Ned gestured his hand towards everything that was not originally built when he last was here. He did not wish to be nosy but he feared the possibility of Jon following in Jorah Mormont's path of slavery.

* * *

_ **Jon and Elaena's Chamber's:**_

_ **(Small Smut Warning:)** _

"That's what happened." Jon groaned out as he continued to thrust inside of Elaena before joining their lips together in a passionate kiss. When Jon had arrived home, Elaena had demanded he explain everything that happened while he was away and so, Jon found himself explaining everything from arriving at Winterfell to arriving back Home.

Elaena moaned into the kiss while her husband continued to ravage her. They had been in their chambers for nearly an hour and refused to come out before slating each other's need. "Almost?" She managed to ask before her voice turned into a moan.

"Almost." Jon groaned as he neared his release. After a few more thrust's, he exclaimed. "Now!"

As soon as Jon spoke, the two had reached their climax and sighed in relief. Jon turned to lay his back on the bed before Elaena moved to lay her head on his chest. "I can't believe you told the Queen that her son looked better with a broken nose." she laughed with Jon following.

"Old Gods, I missed you." Jon whispered before placing a kiss atop her temple.

"I missed you as well 'My Wolf'." Elaena responded with the nickname that Jon gave himself in the letter that he sent.

Jon could not help but laugh before he spoke. "It seemed like a good name at the time."

They were silent for a few moments as Elaena thought it over while drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "My Wolf." She raised her head to look up at his face with a smile and spoke again. "I like the sound of that." and with that, she placed another kiss upon his lips before the two began to explore each other once more.

* * *

_ **Later that day:** _

After his wife had fallen asleep, Jon had gone to see Captain Yoren, one of the seven captains of the Wolf Rangers. The rangers of the North may be loyal to the North but their loyalty to Jon surpassed that by many leagues. Jon now stood in front of Yoren and thirty men and women who were the best ranger's in the entire order. They all stood in silence as Jon spoke to them in their headquarters. "The task I am giving you is one of great danger and possible sacrifice. If you do not wish to be apart of this, you may leave now." Jon offered them.

Yoren knew the men and women that he chose and spoke for them all. "We await your order's, My Lord."

"Yield to none." The group behind Yoren spoke in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Bran will survive and he will walk, Smalljon has parted way's with Jon and Asher, Ned has a heart to heart with Jon before leaving Winterfell and heading south. I can't believe that It has almost been a year since I started this. As always, please do not forget to comment as it helps me become a better writer. I am serious. Even the smallest opinion can help.


	38. Regrets, Revelations and Recoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn follows Ned, Bran wakes up and a mother's regret is shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always; I hope you all like the chapter, don't forget to comment and remember to give honest opinion.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

Sansa had said her goodbyes and entered her carriage with her friends, Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel. The royal party would depart from Moat Cailin any moment and Ned was the last to bid his farewells.

"Now remember to behave yourself and do what Jon tell's you to-" Ned stopped himself as he thought of what he was saying. He glanced at Jon to see that he was forcing himself not to laugh. He moved his gaze back to Arya and tried again. "Don't do anything that your mother wouldn't do."

After hearing that, Arya's face showed that of a playful pout. She gave a chuckle after she heard Jon whisper behind her. "So anything fun?"

When Ned heard this, he looked up to glare at Jon and watched as he was slapped atop his head by Elaena. "Thank you, Elaena. Please do make sure that he behaves himself as well." He spoke with a smile.

"Don't worry, I always have a tight collar ready for him when he is in trouble." Elaena responded in assurance.

Ned could not tell if they spoke of the same concept but left it alone. He turned back to Arya and embraced her in a warm hug. "Goodbye Father." Arya spoke lovingly as she would not see him for some time.

"Goodbye Arya." Ned spoke, rising to look and nod at Jon in farewell before kicking his horse and riding through the gates of Moat Cailin.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile in Frostwind:** _

"What are you doing?" Rickard asked his older brother, Eric, as he took a seat in his chambers.

"Nothing." Eric replied as he placed a seal on a letter that he had just finished writing.

Rickard, being nosy as ever, jumped up and rushed to see what the letter said before Eric could fold it. "Sending a love letter to-" Rickard's jape was caught in his throat after seeing who the letter was addressed to. He turned his gaze towards his brother with shock written upon his face and spoke. "You can't be serious, Eric. Father would-"

"I know, Rickard." Eric interrupted his little brother firmly as he gave him a glare which was returned. After a moment, Eric closed his eyes with a sigh and spoke in a softer tone. "I know."

"What did you even write about?" Rickard grasped the letter and began to read it aloud.

_Dear Grandmother,_

_I am happy to say that I have found love in a beautiful and strong woman. She is not of noble birth but that will not stop me from wedding her. I write to you in hopes that I may one day meet you as well as my siblings._

_Your Grandson,_ _Eric Frostwood._

"Have you gone mad?!" Eric and Rickard jumped after their father, Torrhen Frostwood, made his presence known.

Eric knew that his father would behave this way and stood to speak. "Father, I-" 

"No No No. Your mother sacrificed many things to escape that woman that is her mother." Torrhen interrupted his eldest son angrily.

"Aye but grandmother can't do to us what she did to mother. Elaena is already wed with two children, Rickard is betrothed to Lady Sansa and I am planning to wed Sharra. What harm could she do to us?" Eric's argument was a sound one, Rickard knew that much but that did not stop Torrhen from glaring at his firstborn even more. "Do you truly believe that Mother had no intentions of letting us know her family?" Eric asked with furrowed brows.

"And what would you know of what your mother's intentions were? Or what your grandmother can and can't do?" Torrhen questioned before he continued. "And what about Rickard, Hm? Do you think that your grandmother would just treat him with love after-"

"Would you both just shut your mouths and think for a damn moment!" Rickard's loud voice silenced them before they looked at him in surprise. Rickard turned to Eric and spoke. "You know that you should have spoken to father about this before you even wrote this letter." He then turned to his father and spoke. "I did not know mother but I know that Elaena knew her enough to tell me that she would have wanted us to meet her family one day." Rickard took a short pause before continuing. "What harm could grandmother do to us? Eric is right; Elaena is wed, I'm betrothed and he is only sending her a letter."

Torrhen gave a heavy sigh before he turned around to leave. "Send the damn raven before I change my mind." He grumbled out as he left his two sons alone.

* * *

_**Many Day's Later In Highgarden:** _

After she finished reading the letter that she had received from her grandson, Olenna Tyrell could not help but feel some happiness for him as he had found someone to love. Her thought's were soon interrupted by the knock of her chamber door's. "Left, make yourself useful and get that." She ordered the guard that stood to the left-hand side of her chamber doors. 'Left' as Olenna had addressed him, had a twin brother that stood to the right-hand side of the door and the two of them were so identical that Olenna merely addressed them as 'Left' and 'Right' in regards to where they currently stood guard.

When Left had opened the chamber door's, Olenna's granddaughter, Margaery Tyrell, entered the chambers with a smile as she always had when greeting her grandmother. "You wanted to see me, Grandmother?" Margaery asked sweetly.

Olenna smiled at her granddaughter as she was perfect in every way. She loved all of her grandchildren and Margaery was possibly her favorite. "Of course I wanted to see you, dear. Come and sit, I have some news." Olenna spoke to her granddaughter in a sweet tone that she only used for those that she loved dearly. As Margaery took a seat, Olenna turned her gaze towards Left and Right and ordered. "Left, Right. Outside."

Margaery sighed at her grandmother's blunt mannerism's and proceeded to playfully glare at her. "Grandmother." she lightly scolded.

"Oh, that was perfect my dear." Olenna complimented before taking picking at a grape and popping it in her mouth. "Keep practicing that look and tone of voice and you may even get me with it one day." She praised her granddaughter.

"I could never get anything past you, Grandmother." Margaery responded humbly.

There was a long pause of silence as Olenna merely stared at Margaery until she spoke up. "Nice try." She responded with a chuckle that Margaery rolled her eyes at playfully. "Anyway, how is my sharp rose?" She asked.

Margaery smiled at the nickname that her grandmother had given her as she spoke. "Wonderful, Grandmother. Mira and I have been getting along rather well as she is very kind." Margaery spoke of her handmaiden, Mira Forrester.

"That's good." Olenna commented before gesturing her head towards the letter that lay upon the table.

Margaery reached for the paper and unfurled it whilst her grandmother took a sip of arbor gold wine. As Margaery read the letter, her eyes showed interest. "I am happy for cousin Eric." She spoke with a smile as she lay the letter down slowly before glancing uneasily towards her grandmother.

Olenna sighed before speaking. "I'm not delicate, you know." she paused before breathing in slowly and then exhaling. "You may ask about her if you like."

Margaery knew who her grandmother spoke of and looked down. "You never really talk about her, grandmother."

"I really don't, don't I?" Olenna responded whilst she stared into her wine.

After a few silent moments, Margaery gave in to her curiousness. "What was aunt Elinor like?" she questioned.

After hearing the question, Olenna smiled at the memory of her favorite child. "She was perfect in every way. She had wit, beauty, kindness, love and most of all she knew how to play the game." Olenna spoke with passion before turning her gaze to Margaery. "You remind me so much of her that it scares me at times. And that is saying something." She took a sip of wine before continuing. "She always made me laugh whenever I needed to and she always had this way of spreading kindness about." Olenna gave a short pause before sighing heavily. "But I grew so attached to her that I-" She paused before continuing. "I never believed that anyone was good enough for her. I always dismissed the betrothal offers that she received and any of the boys that showed affection towards her would always disappear because I sent them away. After she discovered what I had been doing, I told her that she would only wed someone who was worthy enough and that was the first time I ever saw her eyes fill with tears." Margaery listened to her grandmother's voice break slightly as she spoke. "Shortly after that, there was a tourney at Storm's End. Around that time, your father wanted desperately to attend and he begged your grandfather to let him." Olenna scoffed suddenly before turning her gaze to Margaery. "I had been foolish to allow Elinor to go and 'support' her 'dear little brother'. When Elinor had returned home, she masked her true feelings well enough that I did not notice anything. God's, I was good but she knew knew how to get what she wanted. It was shortly after your grandfather, Luthor, had died when she made her move." Olenna paused to pour herself another cup of Arbor Gold wine.

Margaery hesitated before asking. "What did she do?"

"When your oaf of a father became the new lord of Highgarden; Elinor got to him before I could and convinced him into accepting a betrothal between herself and a boy she had fallen in love with at Storm's End" Olenna stopped to glare at the seal that lay upon the letter on the table. The Frozen Weirwood of house Frostwood. Olenna sighed before she spoke. "I had not heard from her after she left and I never had the chance to attend her wedding as she feared that I would take her love away."

After a few moments had passed, Margaery spoke. "I am sorry, Grandmother."

"No, my dear, you need not apologize. If anything, she was right." Olenna exhaled heavily. "I was too controlling in her life." Olenna looked up at Margaery. "You will be a far better mother than I ever was."

Margaery smiled before speaking. "I know that I will never be as good a grandmother as you have been."

Olenna smiled at her granddaughter. "Thank you, my dear."

* * *

** _ One Week Later In Moat Cailin: _ **

Arya was having the time of her life in Moat Cailin as she was being taught how to fight by Sharra Snow. Shortly after her arrival, Jon had introduced her to the former leader of the Company of the Rose and she was excited to learn that a woman could lead men. Arya watched as Sharra demonstrated 'Water Dancing', a fighting style that her mentor, Syrio Forel, had taught her when she was younger. "What if they aren't exposed?" Arya questioned as Sharra spoke of where to pierce an opponent.

Sharra chuckled at this before responding. "No armour is perfect. There is always a weakness, for example; The throat is one, the eyes, the joints in the arm's and another one is the groin." Arya chuckled with a smile at the last bit before her gaze caught sight of Jon who was escorting none other than Catelyn Stark and Ser Rodrik Cassel.

"Arya!" Catelyn exclaimed in happiness before rushing to embrace her youngest daughter.

Arya returned the gesture but soon backed away to look at her mother with a pleading look. "I have only been here a short time. I don't want to go back." She began to complain before seeing her mother laugh.

"I am not here to bring you back to Winterfell, sweetling. I am going to go see your-" Catelyn was interrupted by Arya who suddenly exclaimed.

"What happened to your hands!" She grasped her mothers hands to see cuts on them.

"Oh, its nothing. Just an accident." Catelyn lied before grasping her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I just came to check up on you because I am going to go see your father. He forgot something and I need to go and give it to him."

"What did he forget?" Arya asked curiously.

Catelyn smiled at this and replied with an answer that Arya always hated. "I will tell you when you are older." She watched as Arya scowled. "I will." She assured her before placing a kiss on her forehead and speaking again. "Be safe."

"Alright." Arya grumbled before she watched her mother leave.

"What's wrong?" Sharra asked after seeing the change in mood of Arya. "Do you not like your home?"

"Its not that its-" Arya paused and looked up at Sharra's face as she mentally judged if she should tell her. After a moment, Arya felt that Sharra would be a good person to talk to and felt that she would listen to her. "I don't have any friends back home. Robb will be too busy being a Lord, Rickon annoys me and Bran and I barely spend time together. Before they left; Jon, Asher and Smalljon were who I spent my time with." Arya had always loved Jon more than any of her other siblings and even though they were cousins, she saw Jon as her brother more than she saw Robb, Rickon and Bran as her brothers. "They saw me for who I am on the inside and treated me the way I wanted to be treated.

Sharra gave a sad smile before speaking up. "You don't want to be a lady."

Arya's eyes widened in shock at Sharra's understanding before responding. "Yes. I don't want to be a lady, I want to ride astride horses, I want to hunt, I want to explore the North like they did."

"You remind me of the women from House Mormont." Sharra said with a smile. "You should try talking to your brother, Robb, about fostering at Bear Island." At this, Arya smiled and the two resumed the Water Dance.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile In Winterfell:** _

Bran had awoken the previous night and was now being examined by Maester Luwin. "Can you wiggle your toes for me?" Luwin asked before seeing Bran do just that. Luwin grew a smile upon his face before looking back at Bran to see the young Stark smiling as well. "I would not try climbing anymore towers." He began to chuckle while Bran laughed. "Now, your sure you can't remember anything?"

Bran frowned in disappointment as he tried to search his memory for anything but once again, he could not find anything. "All I remember is climbing the broken tower."

At this, Maester Luwin nodded solemnly before giving Bran a quick smile. "That is all right. In any case, we would rather have you alive and well if it means forgetting a few moments of memory. But you must promise something Bran." Luwin waited for Bran's full attention and spoke. "No more climbing, miracles do not grow on trees nor do they hide away up in broken towers." He chuckled lightly at the last bit as Bran smiled.

Bran smiled at the jape before responding. "I promise."

"Good" Maester Luwin spoke softly while nodding before he stood to open Bran's chamber door's, revealing Robb, Theon and Rickon.

Rickon spared no time as he rushed forward to embrace Bran with a smile. As the two youngest Stark's began chatting, Robb and Theon remained standing beside Maester Luwin and smiled at the sight. "How is he?" Robb questioned, not moving his gaze.

"He should be back to his old self within two weeks." Maester Luwin spoke with a smile before frowning slightly and whispering. "He doesn't remember what happened."

At this, Robb and Theon broke their gaze to look at the Maester before Robb spoke. "He doesn't remember nothin at all?" After seeing Luwin shake his head, Robb breathed a heavy sigh and nodded. "All that truly matters is that he is alive and well." After nodding in agreement, Maester Luwin moved to leave but was stopped swiftly by Robb. "Maester Luwin, Don't send any ravens yet. We can't risk it falling into the hands of the Lannister's."

Maester Luwin sighed as he knew that it was the smart thing to do to keep Bran safe but he also felt that Lord Stark would want to know that his son is awake. 'Lord Stark would rather have Bran safe than put him at risk.' Luwin thought to himself and gave a nod to Robb before leaving the room.

"You know the Lannister's will find out somehow." Theon whispered while he and Robb smiled at the sight of Bran laughing with Rickon.

"I know." Robb responded before looking at Theon. "But it will buy my mother enough time to warn my father."

* * *

** _ Many Weeks Later In Moat Cailin: _ **

Jon sat in his solar when the door opened, revealing Elaena. "What's wrong?" Jon asked when he noticed the uneasy look that his wife had.

"It's Lady Stark." Elaena paused a moment before continuing. "She's taken Tyrion Lannister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? We found out that Elaena, Rickard and Eric's mother was Olenna Tyrell's daughter, Bran will recover but he does not remember what happened, Catelyn has taken Tyrion and Arya is learning water dancing from Sharra. (Emma Watson portrays Elaena Frostwood and in my opinion, could pass as (Natalie Dormer) Margaery Tyrell's cousin.)


	39. Call The Banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Banners are called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always I hope you all like the chapter. Don't forget to comment and please give honest opinions. TODAY MARKS THE BIRTHDAY OF THIS FANFICTION!

_ **Third Person POV:** _

"GO RUN BACK TO WINTERFELL, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A SPIKE!" Robert Baratheon yelled with fury as his brother in all but blood had chosen to abandon him. Ned did not look back even after hearing Robert's threats. "I'LL PUT IT THERE MYSELF YOU FOOL! YOU THINK YOUR TOO GOOD FOR THIS, TOO PROUD AND HONORABLE! THIS IS A WAR!" Ned continued in his stride as he heard Robert's yells of outrage even after he left the small council chamber.

Ned soon found himself in the Tower of the Hand and had ordered his men to pack their belongings as he did the same. 'I will not play any part in the murder of innocent children.' he thought to himself before he took a deep breath to calm himself as his wolfsblood began to arise. Ned Stark had always been in control of his 'wolfsblood' as his father named it. His breathing was interrupted as a knock was heard behind him.

"Lord Stark." Jory Cassel spoke in greeting before he continued. "Lord Baelish wishes to speak with you."

Ned sighed at this as he did not wish to speak with another southerner but relented with a nod. "Send him in." Lord Petyr Baelish was a trusted friend to his wife and before she left, she had told him that he could rely on him.

* * *

_ **An Hour Later:** _

Ned found himself in a brothel, staring at a babe, fathered by Robert Baratheon. Ned listened as the prostitute, Mhaegen, spoke of how the babe resembled her father with her dark hair and blue eyes. Ned remained confused as to why Jon Arryn would keep track of Robert's Bastard children. After he finished speaking with the woman, Ned followed Petyr outside to see he and his men were being surrounded by Lannister men. Jory stood by his side with Wyl and Heward, Jory's best two swordsmen, standing behind him. The four northerners attention was soon caught by 'Winter', who began growling towards none other than Jaime Lannister, approaching them astride a white horse with a smile plastered upon his face. 'There are too many of them.' Ned thought to himself as he saw he and his men were outnumbered, five to twenty.

"Such a small pack of wolves" Jaime mocked them while keeping an eye trained on Winter as he dismounted his horse.

"Stay back, Ser, this is the Hand of the King." Jory spoke as he took a step forward.

"_Was_ the Hand of the King." Jaime responded quickly and smugly before glancing back towards the giant Direwolf. "Now I am not sure what he is. Some lord from very far way." He turned his gaze back to Ned.

"What is the meaning of this, Lannister?" Petyr demanded as he walked out of his brothel to see Ned and his men surrounded.

"Get back inside, where it's safe." Jaime ordered firmly before turning his attention back to Ned and spoke. "I am looking for my brother. You remember him, don't you, Lord Stark?" Jaime asked. "Blonde hair, Sharp Tongue, Short Man." He listed off the traits as if Ned was too old to remember.

"Aye, I remember him well enough." Ned responded as Winter began to pace back and forth with her eyes trained on Jaime.

The Lannister men were shaking at the sight as if the giant beast was daring Jaime to approach. "It seems he had some trouble on the road, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to him, would you?" Jaime questioned as he kept an arrogant smile while keeping eye contact with Winter.

Ned had indeed heard what happened and chose to defend his wife. "He was taken at my command; to answer for his crimes."

The Kingslayer's smile had disappeared instantly as he drew his blade. Jory followed suit with Wyl and Heward while Winter snarled at the Lannister. "I will bring the City Watch." Petyr whispered in Ned's ear before rushing away.

"I'd prefer you to die with your sword in your hand." Jaime paused to chuckle a moment before he continued. "At least it would be a better death than what your father and brother suffered."

Ned's calm face had quickly morphed into one of anger after he heard the Kingslayer speak. "You kill me and your brother is a dead man." He offered in order to avoid bloodshed while his mind began to imagine the Lannister being eaten alive by Winter.

"Oh, your right." Jaime looked down in defeat for a moment as if realizing that he did not think things through before he dropped the act and spoke nonchalantly. "Take him alive, kill his men and the beast."

Ned had barely enough time to process what was happening before he saw the Lannister men charging forward. He drew his sword and quickly cut down three of the red cloak's while noticing Winter had ravaged two, herself. "Lord Stark, you have to-" Wyl's words of retreat were replaced with a cry of pain as Ned saw a red cloak had run Wyl through with a spear, ending his life.

"Wyl!" Heward cried out after seeing his friend had died. Heward rushed forward and quickly avenged his fallen comrade with a swift blow of his blade upon the red cloak's throat. Heward's victory however was short lived as he had been overrun by the number of enemies they faced.

Ned, Jory and Winter remained standing when suddenly, Jory took advantage of the distance that lay between them and turned to grab Ned and rush him atop of Winter's back. "My Lord, You have to get out of here." Jory spoke before turning to buy some time for his lord.

"Jory, No!" Ned began to protest before Winter rushed away from the skirmish, leaving Ned to look back and watch as Jory was killed by Jaime Lannister. Ned suddenly felt a pain in his leg and looked to see that a spear had pierced through his right thigh and he was losing blood. His vision began to fade before his eyes suddenly turned white.

Winter had suddenly quickened her pace as she made her way towards the Tower of the Hand.

* * *

** _ Meanwhile in the Eyrie: _ **

Sansa had not expected her mother to visit her so soon after she had began her fostering in the Eyrie. She had never dreamed that her mother would bring Tyrion Lannister with her as a hostage. She had simply thought that she would be fostering in the Eyrie with her two best friends; Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel. She woke from her slumber after having another dream of Ser Vardis' Death. 'I always thought that knight's won against cutthroats.' she thought to herself before getting out of her bed and making her way towards the kitchens to get a lemon cake.

She had nearly reached the kitchen's when suddenly, an arm wrapped around her throat with her mouth being covered as well. She could not breath and soon, her muffled cries had stopped as she began losing consciousness. "Quickly, we don't have much ti-" Was all she heard before she was asleep.

* * *

** _One Week Later In King's Landing:_ **

"Bend the knee my lord." Cersei ordered Ned as she stood beside her son who sat upon the Iron Throne. "Bend the knee and swear loyalty to my son. We shall allow you to live out your day's in the grey waste that you call a home. As well as reward your service as Hand of the King by wedding your eldest daughter to your new king." Cersei spoke with a smile.

Ned furrowed his brow in confusion before responding. "Your son has no claim to the throne! And he has no claim to my daughter's hand!" Ned announced as his entire guard stood behind him in the throne room. Robert had died with his last command being the order of Ned, ruling until his heir come of age. And that heir was not Joffrey, as Ned found out.

"LIAR!!" Joffrey yelled in outrage.

"You condemn yourself with your own mouth, lord Stark." Cersei spoke before turning to Ser Barristan Selmy. "Ser Barristan, Seize this traitor." She ordered.

Ser Barristan hesitated at first as he felt something was wrong but moved forward. Two of Ned's men had strode forward to stop him before Ned spoke up. "Ser Barristan is a good man, a loyal man, do him no harm." His men stopped in their stride in front of Ned at his order.

"You think he stands alone?" Cersei scoffed before Sandor Clegane drew his sword swiftly.

Joffrey had grown impatient and stood. "KILL HIM! KILL ALL OF THEM, I COMMAND IT!."

Ned watched as the Lannister guard's moved to reach for their blades before he turned to Janos Slynt, the commander of the city watch. "Commander, Take the Queen and her children into custody, escort them back to their royal apartments and keep them there, under guard."

"Men of the Watch!" Commander Janos Slynt cried out before his men readied their spears.

"I want no bloodshed. Order your men to lay down their arms. It is over." Ned tried to reason with the Queen before suddenly hearing a cry from behind him. He looked to see what had happened and grew shocked at the sight of his guard's being cut down by the city watchmen.

Ned moved to draw his sword but stopped once he felt a knife lay cold against his throat. "I did warn you not to trust me." He heard the voice of Petyr Baelish before he realized it was too late and was forced to remain standing there, watching all of his men being slaughtered in the throne room.

'What have I done?' He thought to himself before being escorted way.

* * *

** _Later that day:_ **

Cersei was seated in her solar with Petyr Baelish, Maester Pycelle and Varys when the door was opened, revealing a scared Sansa Stark. "Hello, Little Dove."

"Where am I, why am I here?" Sansa asked as she breathed heavily.

"You are in King's Landing, Little Dove. Your father had you brought here so that you may wed Joffrey but-" Cersei spoke before Sansa interrupted.

"No, No, he wouldn't do that. I am already betrothed to Rickard and he promised me-" Sansa instantly denied while shaking her head. "Where is he, I want to see him."

"I am sorry, Little Dove but your father has been arrested for attempting to take the crown for himself." Cersei spoke to Sansa with a convincing look of sympathy.

Sansa could not believe what she was hearing. "No, there has to be some mistake, he wouldn't do that. The King and my Father are friends."

"My beloved husband, King Robert, is dead, I'm afraid. Your father took advantage of his death by attempting to seize the throne from my son. His plan was to have you wed my son and take power through the marriage." Cersei lied while in truth, Sansa was brought to King's Landing so that she may be used by the Lannisters.

Sansa had tears in her eyes before whimpering. "Please let me see my father."

Cersei however had grown frustrated on the inside but remained calm on the outside before she spoke with a sigh. "My Dear, you disappoint me. I thought that you were loyal to the crown but you still wish to see your father after we have told you of his betrayal."

"At least allow her a chance to prove her loyalty. She is after all, still young." Lord Baelish spoke up.

Cersei could see the desperation in Sansa's eyes and smiled internally. "Very well. You must start by writing your brother. What is his name?"

"Robb." Sansa spoke in hope of being able to see her father if she cooperated.

"Write to him and tell him to come to Kings Landing and swear fealty to the new King. Once he does this, we shall discuss your father's treachery." Cersei responded and watched Sansa write.

* * *

_ **Day's Later In Winterfell:** _

Jon sat in the Great Hall with Asher, Robb and Theon. Jon and Asher had brought Arya back the previous night and were breaking their fast before they would return back to Moat Cailin when Maester Luwin arrived with a solemn look upon his face. "A raven from King's Landing, my lord." The Maester spoke while offering a letter to Robb.

Robb unfurled the letter and began to read before he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Who-"

"Lady Sansa's hand." Maester Luwin spoke, answering the question that Robb began to ask.

"What is she doing in King's Landing? I thought that she was-" Robb paused before his mouth lay agape at what he read. "Treason?" Robb asked to make sure that he was no seeing things and looked back to Maester Luwin. "Sansa wrote this?"

"It is your sister's hand but the Queen's words." Maester Luwin responded.

Robb turned to let Jon read the letter. "You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king." Jon read aloud before handing the letter back to Robb.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains and now he wants his arse kissed!?" Robb turned back to Maester Luwin in outrage.

"This is a royal command, my lord. If you should refuse-"

"Oh, I won't refuse." Robb interrupted Maester Luwin firmly. "If his grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing." Robb turned to Jon and the two of them gave a nod to each other. "But not alone." Robb spoke before turning back to the Maester. "Call The Banners."

"All of them, my lord?" Maester Luwin asked cautiously.

"They have all sworn to defend my father, have they not?" Robb asked firmly.

"They have." Maester Luwin assured him.

"Now we see what their word's are worth." Robb responded before giving the letter back to the Maester who proceeded to smile at Robb in a proud manner. Robb took a deep breath before he sat back down and looked towards Jon, Asher and Theon.

"Are you afraid?" Theon asked suddenly.

Robb planned on denying it before seeing Jon and Asher eyeing his shaking hand. "I must be."

"Good." Asher spoke up while receiving a slight chuckle from Theon.

Robb furrowed his brow before looking at Jon. "Why is that good?"

Jon chuckled lightly before responding. "It means that your not stupid." He saw Robb smile at this before he spoke to Asher. "Where is Alyn?"

"He is sharpening his sword at Mikken's." Asher spoke before getting up to retrieve the Captain of the Frostwolf Guard.

Jon turned back to Robb and spoke. "Don't worry, Father will be alright and we will get him and Sansa back."

Robb nodded in thanks. "Will you wait for the banners to arrive?" Robb asked.

"I'll send riders to marshal my army at Moat Cailin. By the time we arrive, they will be ready." Jon assured him with an encouraging smile.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile in King's Landing:** _

Ned had been in the black cells for so long that he had lost track of all time. His eyes had grown so used to the dark that he could make out the form of his own shit in the cell. His thoughts were soon broken once his eyes seemed to be blinded by a bright torch light. "Lord Stark." A voice whispered. "Quickly, get him out of there. We don't have much time before the bodies are discovered."

"Aye, Captain Yoren." The voice of another was heard before he heard the sound of his cell door being opened.

"Who are you?" Ned asked before noticing their clothing. 'There not Lannister or Baratheon.'

"We are here to get you out of here m'lord." Captain Yoren responded before Ned's shackled hands were set free.

"Vayon? My Guard?" Ned asked the fate of all of his household that he had brought with him to King's Landing.

There was a pause before Yoren spoke. "I am sorry m'lord. We could not save them."

Ned felt a pain in his chest as he felt responsible for all of their deaths. "Winter?" He asked in slight hesitation of the fate of his Direwolf.

"We managed to save the wolf but she took a crossbow bolt to her side, she won't be killing any southern twats any time soon." Yoren responded as he helped Ned gain his footing. "Here take a swig of this." Yoren handed a water skin to Ned who did not hesitate in quenching his thirst.

"Thank you." Ned spoke in thanks before continuing. "How do we get out of here?" He asked.

"Not here." Yoren spoke before noticing the look of confusion on Ned's face. "There are other prisoners in these cells, they would sell us out for a chance to be free." Yoren responded before giving a nod to one of his men to lead the way.

The group had been walking in the dark for nearly twenty minutes before they climbed out of the sewers and found themselves in one of the city's houses.

* * *

_ **The Next Morning:** _

Ned awoke the next morning to see that last night was not a dream. He lay in a bed and laying beside the bed, he saw Winter. He rose from the bed to look for the men that had rescued him and soon found them in the room outside his bed chambers. "My Lord." Many of the men spoke in greeting before returning to either sharpening their blades or breaking their fast.

Ned nodded in acknowledgement before he approached one of the men. "Who are you lot?" He asked the man who sat in the far corner with his face covered by a mask and his head cloaked as he was sharpening his blade.

"Captain Yoren is expecting you, M'lord." Ned's face was one of shock as he heard the voice of a woman. The woman ignored this before standing up and leading him to another room. She opened the door to reveal Captain Yoren, standing over a map of the city. "Lord Stark is here, Captain Yoren." She spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me, Father, Maris?" Yoren responded to his daughter, Maris, before turning around with a smile. Maris rolled her eyes before leaving the room. "Lord Stark." Yoren spoke in greeting. "It is good to see you alive and well."

"I have you to thank for that." Ned responded before accepting a horn of ale from the man. "Who are you?" Ned asked.

"Yoren, one of the seven captains of the Wolf Rangers. I was sent here by Lord Froststark to make sure you make it home." Yoren revealed.

Ned felt slight anger for a moment before he spoke. "Where were you when the Kingslayer attacked me and my men?"

Yoren saw the anger in his eyes before responding truthfully. "We had not yet arrived in King's Landing by that time. Lord Froststark sent us to Starfall first so that we might obtain a map of the secret passages and sewers." Yoren motioned towards the map that lay on the table for Ned to see.

Ned's mouth was agape as he recognized the map. 'This was the map that she was going to use to free Brandon all those years ago.' Ned thought back as he remembered Ashara revealing to him that her best friend, Elia Martell, showed her all of the secret passages and routes in Kings Landing. 'The map that was meant to save Brandon was instead used to save me.' He thought to himself solemnly before nodding towards Yoren. "When do we leave?"

Yoren sighed at this before speaking. "We can't leave before that leg of yours is healed." Ned nodded at this before Yoren continued on, pointing at a spot on the map. "We planned on leaving through here but the passage is blocked by a steel bar gate."

"So the only way out if through the front gate." Ned concluded.

Yoren nodded at this before speaking. "Aye. We plan on disguising ourselves as men from the Night's Watch and you will have to shave your hair and that lovely beard of yours." Yoren japed in a fake jealous tone towards the beard which made Ned chuckle.

"I'll shave my pretty beard off if it means getting away from the Lannisters." Ned responded with a smile before frowning in realization. "There is a boy in this city. His name is Gendry and we need to take him with us."

Yoren furrowed his brow in confusion before asking. "What is so special about him, might I ask?"

"He is Robert Baratheon's son." Ned responded before continuing. "The Queen's children do not share blood with Robert."

Ned watched as Yoren's eyes widened before shouting. "Maris!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think? Please don't hesitate to comment your honest opinions. I also have to explain something to everyone before questions are asked: Sansa's kidnapping is necessary to the plot and will play an important role later in the story.


	40. The War Has Begun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made, soldiers are gathered and loved ones are separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a long one. As always, let me know what you think in the comments below and give honest opinions as it helps me become a better writer.

_ **Third Person POV:** _

"I should have killed that little shit of a prince when I had the chance!" Rickard Frostwood spat as he just finished another sparring match in Winterfell's training yard against Jon. The Frostwood's had arrived at Winterfell with three thousand men the previous day and Jon refused to give Rickard a moment's rest before dragging him into the sparring yard.

Jon moved to respond before a voice behind him spoke. "Lord Froststark" Jon turned to see one of Winterfell's guards had approached them. "Lord Robb requests your presence in his Solar." The guard spoke before receiving a nod from Jon and left.

Jon turned back to Rickard and saw him looking down. He walked forward to grasp Rickard's shoulder and spoke. "We will get her back, Rickard. We will get her back and we will kill that little shit." Rickard gave a smile and a nod before Jon made his way towards Robb's solar.

Jon knocked on the door before hearing Robb's voice. "Enter!" Jon opened the door and entered the solar to see Robb seated behind the desk. "Jon." Robb stood before pouring an ale for Jon and himself.

"You sent for me?" Jon asked before accepting the horn of ale.

"Aye, I did." Robb said before taking a short pause as he looked into the roaring hearthfire.

Jon noticed Robb's sudden quietness and spoke up. "You alright?"

Robb's head snapped back towards Jon. "What?"

Jon furrowed his brow before responding. "I asked you if you were alright."

Robb took a swig of ale before taking a deep breath and spoke. "I uh-" he paused before sighing. "I wanted to ask you what it's like to-" Robb stopped before looking up at Jon's eyes slowly.

Jon did not need to know what Robb meant as he recognized _that _look as the same look that Rickard gave him a couple of years ago. "To kill a man." He finished the rest of Robb's question before watching Robb nod his head slowly with slight hesitation.

"I didn't want to ask any of the bannermen and have them see me as a weak green boy." Robb explained before moving to continue speaking.

"It's alright." Jon assured him with a nod before Robb could continue. "Killing a man, it's-" Jon paused to find the right words. "The first man that I ever killed was an Ironborn raider at Bear Island." Jon paused to see if Robb was paying attention and continued. "It happened so fast that soon, one man turned into two and then that number kept growing. When I killed that man, he was trying to drag a woman away from her family and would have done so much more if I had not stopped him." Jon took a swig of ale before continuing. "There are some night's when I see their faces, all of the men that I have killed. Whenever I see their faces, I remember why I took their lives." Jon leaned forward to look into Robb's eyes and spoke firmly. "If I had not killed those men, they would have killed more innocent people." Jon leaned back into his chair before he spoke. "You may feel like shit at first but once you remember why you did it, you will come to terms and accept it." Jon left it at that as he would not reveal the rest of what _he _felt.

Robb listened to every word that Jon said before feeling a small amount of weight being lifted from him. "Thank you, Jon." He gave a nod before receiving one from Jon. The two of them suddenly heard a knock upon the solar door. "Enter!" Robb yelled before the door opened, revealing Theon. "What is it?"

"The Umber's have just arrived." Theon informed them before Jon quickly stood and left without a word.

* * *

_ **Many Hours Later:** _

Jon sat beside Smalljon and Asher in the great hall as all of the northern nobles were gathered there, eating and drinking before they would leave for Moat Cailin at first light. The three were japing back and forth to each other before they were interrupted by a voice. "Pardon me my lords, but might I borrow my son for a moment?" The three turned to see Lord Gregor 'The Good' Forrester, Lord of Ironrath and Defender of the Ironwood Grove.

"Be right back lads." Asher said before standing to follow his father. When the two of them had left the great hall, they made their way towards Winterfell's godswood before Asher spoke up. "What did you need, father?"

Gregor stopped before the Weirwood tree and turned to speak. "With Rodrik betrothed to Lord Glenmore's daughter, I think it's time we find you a betrothal as well." Asher's brow furrowed with his mouth agape in surprise but Gregor continued. "I know it is sudden but with a war starting, we will need to make alliances and-"

"Father, No!" Asher interrupted his father. After seeing the look of shock on his father's face, he realized that he had shouted. "Sorry, father, I-"

"Who is she?" Gregor questioned with a smile.

'Old Gods, Please no.' Asher cursed in his head before responding. "What are you talking about?"

Gregor laughed at the response before he spoke. "I'm no fool, son. Who has captured your heart?" He kept a smile upon his face.

Asher looked away from his father's smile before speaking. "I don't know what your talking about, father."

Gregor frowned at this. "You don't have to lie to me, son." Asher looked up at this but refused to reveal whom he fell in love with. "Is she a common girl?" He took a guess.

"I'm going back to the feast." Asher spoke firmly as he turned to leave.

"Wait." Gregor spoke quickly while grasping Asher's shoulder in concern. "Asher, I know that you and I have never been that close as Father and Son but surely we are close enough for you to tell your father who you have fallen in love with, Aye?"

Asher glanced at his father's hand that still lay upon his shoulder before closing his eyes. His mind drifted to Gwyn and him dancing, she had her eyes closed with a smile upon her face as she placed her ear next to his heart while the two of them swayed back and forth. Asher's eyes opened and he glanced again towards his father's hand and spoke. "No."

Gregor Forrester had felt his heart break at this and remained still as his son shrugged his hand off of his shoulder and left without glancing back to see the look of hurt on his face. 'My own son does not trust me enough to tell me who he fancies.' he thought to himself before taking a breath and returning to the feast.

* * *

** _ Later that night: _ **

****Jon entered Arya's chambers to see her laying in her bed with her body covered by a fur blanket. "Nice try, little wolf." He spoke with a smile as he pulled the fur blanket off of her, revealing her to be dressed in a small boiled leather armour while she held 'Needle' in her hands. After he heard Arya grumble in frustration, he began to laugh and speak. "What, did you think that I wouldn't know you enough to think that you would pretend to be asleep and then sneak out to join us? You forget who taught you that?" Jon continued to smile after seeing Arya's glare.

"I want to go with you! I want to save father and Sansa. I can fight, you know I can and I am-"

"Not ready." Jon interrupted her firmly. "You are not ready and you know it as much as I know it. This is not like when we used to play in the Wolfswood and pretend with sticks or in the sparring yard with blunt blades. The people that we're fighting won't hold back and they will kill you if you make even the smallest mistake." Jon began to scold her before seeing her look in sadness.

"It's not fair though." She mumbled before looking back up at Jon's face.

Jon sighed at this and gave a small smile. "Life isn't always fair, little wolf." Jon never once in his life wanted to say that phrase to Arya as he knew she hated that phrase as much as he did when he was her age. "Come here." He spoke before embracing her in a warm hug. They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before separating. "Remember the first lesson?" he asked.

Arya smiled at this before she answered, nodding. "Stick em with the pointy end."

Jon chuckled at this and gave a nod before standing. "Get some sleep, little wolf." And with that, Jon left Arya's chambers.

* * *

_ **The Crypts Of Winterfell:** _

"Hello Father." Jon spoke after lighting the candles that surrounded the statue of Brandon Stark. "I know it has been a while since I have been down here but-" He paused a moment and continued. "I don't know if I will ever get another chance to visit you." Jon then began to speak of everything that had happened since he had last visited his father's tomb. He had been speaking for nearly an hour and was not sitting in front of the statue, on the stone floor. "-and that's why I wanted to come back down here to see you before I leave." He finished with his voice laced with sadness. He looked down towards the floor for a moment and noticed that his torch had nearly gone out. He then cleared his throat and stood to his feet. "No matter what happen's, I promise that I will free Uncle Ned and Sansa and I will defend my family till my last breath." He declared before leaving.

* * *

_ **One Week Later Outside Moat Cailin:** _

Jon and Robb rode beside each other as they were followed by all of the Northern Houses that answered the call. Many of the lords had looks of shock upon their face as they saw a large camp had already been set outside Moat Cailin's northern gate. Jon's forces had all been gathered and were awaiting their arrival. As they approached the city fortress, the northern lords ordered their men to setup their tents in the camp and wait for them to return. They northern lords remained behind Jon and Robb as they rode through the camp when Jon's presence was noticed by many soldiers who cleared the way to Moat Cailin's gates. "My Lord." Was heard by some as they acknowledged Jon's arrival, along with a few others. "Lord Froststark, It is good to fight alongside you again."

"Lord Froststark."

"Make way for Lord Froststark."

"The Bloody Wolf has come."

Jon nodded towards some of the familiar faces that fought alongside him against the Thenn army until he noticed Alyn, standing beside a small group of men in front of a tent. "Alyn, How many?" He asked while not breaking his horses stride.

"I bring four-thousand men from Northfold, my lord." Alyn Longstride shouted over the sound of the horse hooves, beating the ground.

Jon nodded at this before hearing another report. "We have three-thousand more from Dale, Lord Froststark."

Jon nodded once again at his before catching sight of Will Longstride. "Will?"

The young Frostwolf looked at a piece of parchment and responded. "Snowborn has sent two-thousand men, m'lord."

Jon furrowed his brow for a moment before addressing one of the officers who cam from Fever River. "What of the men from Fever River?"

"One-thousand have come, my lord." The man responded with a bow. Jon gave a nod of appreciation towards the man as he knew that was a large amount of their men and continued on, riding towards the gates.

Soon, the Northern Lords rode through the gates of Moat Cailin and were greeted by many of the smallfolk. Jon continued riding onward to the second level and soon, he reached the courtyard outside the lord's keep to see his wife, Lady Elaena Froststark, smiling at him with Gwyn Whitehill beside her. "Welcome to Moat Cailin, my lords. Chambers have already been prepared for you all with fresh bath's, food and drink." Elaena spoke courteously with no hint of worry that her husband would be going to war while truthfully, she had been crying in worry for the past few day's.

"Thank you, my lady." Robb responded kindly with the other northern lord's responses being the same as they entered the keep.

After he had bathed and eaten, Robb stood atop Moat Cailin's second level rampart, with his gaze locked upon the North's war camp. "Four-thousand cavalry, three-thousand bowmen and six-thousand footmen." Robb heard Jon's voice as he appeared beside him. "Three-thousand men already guard Moat Cailin, so I am keeping them here."

Robb looked at Jon and nodded his head in understanding. "Thirteen-thousand men." Robb spoke in awe of how many men, Jon could field.

"Aye and with them, we now have Thirty-thousand strong warriors." Jon spoke as he added his forces with the number of Robb's host.

"I thought that you lead one-thousand men against the Thenn army?" Robb questioned with confusion.

"It is a lot easier to gather one-thousand men then it is to gather ten-thousand. Back then, I was in a hurry." Jon clarified before changing the topic. "We have two days before we need to leave." Jon turned to leave after Robb nodded in silence.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile With Asher:** _

Asher Forrester stood at the balcony that his chamber's housed when he felt arms wrap around his body. "What's wrong? Is my brother, Gryff causing trouble?" The voice of Gwyn Whitehill was heard as she whispered in his ear. Asher would have responded to the jape but he was too focused in thinking of his conversation with his father. "Asher?" Gwyn asked in slight worry after seeing her secret lover's expression. She moved to lay her hand on his cheek to make him look down into her eyes. "Hey, what is it?"

Asher looked down to see Gwyn's worried face and could not help but feel frustrated at everything. "I-" He sighed heavily before continuing. "I hate this." Asher spoke before moving to rest both of his hands on the balcony railing and stare at the North's war camp, particularly the Forrester and Whitehill camps.

"What are you talking about?" Gwyn questioned as she moved forward to place her left hand upon his back and her right upon his hand only for him to grow angrier and move away, back into his chambers. "Asher, talk to me, please." She began to plead with him.

"This!" He yelled suddenly as he pointed to his chamber door that was locked. "All of this sneaking around behind locked doors all because of our houses stupid rivalries. I had to tell my own father that I don't trust him enough with the name of the woman I love. Jon is wed, Smalljon is betrothed and now my father is wanting me to court someone when I-" He stopped after seeing the sad expression on Gwyn's face. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you, I just-"

"I know." Gwyn responded, already knowing what he meant. She walked forward and embraced him warmly before speaking. "I'm tired of sneaking about too, you know. I want to love you outside these walls, I want to kiss you whenever I wish and I want to wed you and have children with you, Asher." She spoke before looking up to join their gazes together.

Asher looked into her light green eyes and spoke. "Then why can't we?" Asher questioned as he stroked her cheek.

"You know why." Gwyn looked down at his chest to hide the tears that were growing in her eyes.

"Gwyn, look at me." Asher pleaded before she looked back up. "I love you and I know that you love me." He wiped a falling tear from her cheek. "So wed me, Gwyn Whitehill. After this war is over and I return to you; Marry me." He spoke with a hopeful smile and stared at her face that showed shock. He watched her eyes fill with even more tears. "Gwy-" Asher moved to speak but was stopped as Gwyn attacked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Asher suddenly felt Gwyn pushing him towards the bed until she finally gave a hard shove the made him fall onto the bed. Before he could raise himself from the bed, Gwyn had already moved to straddle him and pull his head back towards her for another kiss.

The two finally separated for air before Gwyn spoke. "Yes." Her smile of happiness was matched with his own and she proceeded to connect their lips once again in a hungry kiss. Asher began to slowly move his left hand from Gwyn's hip to her butt and squeezed, receiving a moan from her. He then moved his right hand from her hip towards her dress-covered breast and squeezed before she broke the kiss to release a moan, allowing him to kiss her jawline and then her neck. "Asher." she moaned his name before moving her hands down towards his trousers.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Asher, are you in there?" Asher and Gwyn's eyes widened after hearing the voice of Rodrik Forrester, Asher's older brother. *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* They both stayed silent, covering each other's mouth's with their hands, praying to the Old God's for Rodrik to go away.

After waiting for what felt like hours to them, they finally heard retreating footsteps and sighed. Gwyn looked down to see Asher smirking mischievously at her and smiled back before attacking his lips with her own. She pulled away from the kiss and spoke. "After the war?"

"After the war." Asher promised before connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_ **Later in the night with Jon:**_

_"NO!" Jon yelled as he watched an arrow, pierce through Asher's side. "Asher!" He yelled while rushing to aid his friend. "Smalljon, help me get him out of here." He yelled as Smalljon knelt beside him to help pick Asher up._

_Asher groaned in pain as the arrow remained in his side. "Leave me behind, save yourselves." Asher managed to get out before his eyes closed._

_"Come on, Asher, stay with u-" Smalljon pleaded with Asher to stay alive, but he was soon cut off as an arrow pierced his throat._

_"Smalljon!" Jon yelled as he watched his friend fall on his knees._

_"JON!" Jon heard the voice of his wife, Elaena, yell. He turned to see her, running towards him with a look of fear in her eyes._

_Jon looked closely before his eyes widened at the sight of an archer, taking aim behind his wife. "NO!" He shouted before it was too late and watched the arrow fly true, straight into Elaena's heart._

_"PAPA!" Jon looked up after hearing the screaming voice of his son, Edrick. The scream was coming from inside the keep and with that, Jon ran into the keep, passing many corpses of Lannister and Froststark alike. "Papa!" Edrick's scream was heard once again before Jon quickened his pace._

_Soon, Jon made it to his chambers to see his son's crying form. "Edrick, I-" Jon moved forward but his knees weakened after seeing his son had blood, leaking from his gut while also holding the lifeless body of a babe. "Lyarra?" Jon's voice broke after seeing his daughter's lifeless eyes. Edrick began to cough, which seemed to bring Jon's attention back to him before he moved to see the damage._

_"Papa?" Edrick whimpered out in pain before his eyes began to close_

_"No. No No No." Jon sobbed as he held his son._

_"Ser Arthur Dayne would be ashamed of you." Jon looked up to see the grinning face of Jaime Lannister._

_"No." Jon whimpered out as he shook his head._

_"_ _You couldn't even protect your own family." The Kingslayer continued._

_"No." Jon denied firmly as he grasped his sword, glaring at the man._

_"You have lost everything and you have no one to blame but yourself."_

_"NO!"_

* * *

Jon's eyes opened wide before he drew his dagger from under his pillow and readied himself for a fight. "It's alright, it was just a dream." Jon heard Elaena speak soothingly to him as she embraced him from behind. Jon blinked rapidly before dropping the dagger to the floor and turning to embrace his wife. "It's alright." Elaena assured him before placing a kiss on his lips.

Jon's breathing began to slow down before he spoke. "I watched you, Asher and Smalljon die in front of me. They broke through the city gates and slaughtered everyone in their path." Jon's breathing began to rise when he continued. "Edrick and Lyarra-"

"They're alright, I'm here. Asher and Smalljon are alive and the Lannisters will not get inside these walls." Elaena assured him with a small smile. She placed her hand upon his cheek and looked deep into his Stark grey eyes before she gave a small scoff.

"What?" Jon asked as he forced a small smile.

"I should be the one having nightmares, not my husband who is to march south towards war." Elaena spoke with a sad smile.

Jon nodded his head in irony before giving a heavy sigh. "You're right. As-"

"Always" Elaena finished in unison with Jon.

Jon chuckled in amusement. "Aye. As always, you are right." He confirmed with a nod.

Elaena cupped Jon's head and joined her lips with his in a passionate kiss before leaning back, pulling him back into their bed. The pair of them continued on before Elaena spoke. "Promise to do whatever it takes." Jon opened his eyes at his wife's demand and saw the look of fear in her eyes. "I don't care what you have to do, Jon. Just make sure that you return to me, Edrick and Lyarra." Her voice was breaking.

Jon wiped a tear away from her eyes and spoke firmly. "I swear to you; I will do whatever it takes to win this war." Jon promised her before she attacked his lips with her own.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile with Ned in Kings Landing:** _

Ned stared at the boy, seated across from him. 'It is like I am back at the Eyrie.' He thought to himself as the boy, Gendry, reminded him of what Robert looked like when they were fostered by Jon Arryn. "I am sorry about the girl." Ned apologized to Gendry.

Gendry looked up at this in surprise. "You know, you have to be the first highborn that I know to have ever apologized to a bastard." Ned gave a small chuckle at this before Gendry smiled back and continued. "I should have known, honestly. A woman like that shows up and flirts with a bastard like me, asking me to follow her home for a good night." Gendry gave a scoff before he continued. "Should have known I was being played." Gendry spoke of Yoren's daughter, Maris, as she had seduced Gendry into following her.

"I only told her to bring you here, I should have gone into more detail on _how _she should do it." Ned admitted before sighing. "You're taking this quite well." Ned pointed out as Gendry had remained calm. "Sharing an ale with a man who is accused of treason against the crown." Ned clarified after seeing Gendry's confused expression.

"You don't look much like those other highborn's that visited my master's shop. You don't seem like the type of man to commit treason, I can tell." Gendry spoke as he took a swig of ale.

"How do you know what a liar looks like?" Ned questioned with curious eyes.

"Simple; I grew up in Fleabottom. You learn how to tell when someone is lying to you." Gendry explained.

Ned furrowed his brow at this before responding. "Where did that knowledge go when you followed the flirting girl?"

"That's different, women have advantages and use tricks." Gendry quickly explained.

Ned gave a knowing smile at this before speaking. "Aye, I guess they do."

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Gendry broke the silence and asked. "What do you want from me?"

Ned sighed at this and spoke. "It's not what I want from you, it's what I want for you. Your life may be in danger and I do not wish for you to lose it. I can not tell you why but I need you to trust me, you can't stay in Kings Landing."

Gendry remained skeptical at first but after some time, he made up his mind. "Where are we off to?"

Ned moved to speak but was stopped when the chamber door's opened, revealing the head of Yoren. "Lord Stark, might I speak with you?"

Ned furrowed his brow before grasping his cane and lifting himself to his feet. "What is it?" Ned asked as he followed the Wolf Ranger outside his chambers.

"Everything is prepared. We have a small chance but if everything goes to plan; we will be outside the city walls and travelling North before next day's end." Yoren informed him as they had been planning for many day's now.

"You have my thank's, Captain Yoren." Ned gave a nod of appreciation.

"Don't thank me yet, lord Stark. We still have to get you back home first." Yoren responded before the two moved to get their sleep.

* * *

_ **The Next Day:** _

"How do I look?" Ned had cut his hair down to a few inches and used charcoal to dye it black. He had been far less enthusiastic when he had shaved his beard clean off.

"Like a fisherman who's never seen a woman's cunt." Yoren responded with a smile. "This plan might just work." He then turned around to see half of his men were dressed in black uniforms that resembled the Night's Watch with the other half dressed as prisoners in cages. The party stood outside with wagons and horses, ready to leave.

"The women?" Ned questioned curiously as he did not wish to leave anyone behind.

"My daughter, Maris, lead them out of the city dressed as septa's going on a pilgrimage. They will meet us a few leagues away from the city." Yoren answered before catching sight of Gendry, who had just returned from Tobho Mott's blacksmithing shop to retrieve his bull helmet. "You ready, lad?"

Gendry nodded before speaking up. "How far is Winterfell?"

"It should take us at the very least, three weeks." Ned responded before glancing at one of the food wagons that hid his direwolf, Winter, who peaked her head out from under the blanket. She was whimpering slightly, staring in the direction towards the Red Keep before Ned approached. "It's only for a few hours, Winter. You have to stay quiet." Ned whispered before covering her face with the blanket.

"Alright, lets get moving!" Yoren shouted out after placing Ned and Gendry in one of the cages. He then mounted his horse and began leading the party towards the city gates.

Ned looked to his right to see that Gendry's hand was shaking. "Nervous?"

Gendry exhaled quickly before giving a nod. "Yes."

"Don't worry, I am too." Ned responded before the wagon their cage was mounted on, started moving.

"Yeah? You don't look it." Gendry pointed out as Ned indeed was not shaking.

Ned sighed before speaking. "War will teach you how to hide your nerves."

Gendry furrowed his brow at this before glancing at Ned. "Wish I could hide my nerves like that."

The two then sat in silence before they reached the city gates. "Halt!" A city watchman ordered before approaching Yoren. "Where are you off too?"

"Castle Black, I got a good haul of prisoners that would rather take the black than spend another day in the black cells." Yoren responded to the Watchman.

"I know you!" One of the city watchman exclaimed, pointing at Ned's cage. Many of the rangers that were dressed as Night's Watchmen, began to slowly move for their swords, preparing for a fight as the watchman walked forward. "You're that brat who work's for Tobho Mott." The man spoke with an arrogant smile before continuing on. "So he finally sold you off to pay for that new anvil that he was bitching about getting?"

Gendry remained frozen in his cage, ignoring the man, hoping that he would go away. The watchman began laughing at Gendry's 'misfortune' before Yoren spoke up. "Are we good to go? It's a long road ahead and I can't stand the damn smell."

The watchman glared back at Yoren before scoffing. "Whatever."

Yoren turned back to the first watchman before receiving a nod. "Go ahead, its not like this sorry lot would be good for the war anyway."

'War?' Ned thought to himself and perked up.

"War?" Yoren seemed to have thought the same as Ned as he asked the same question aloud.

"Yeah, those savages up North are said to be marching south to war against King Joffrey." The watchman answer before he started laughing. "And get this; There're lead by the former Hand's green boy."

'Robb?' Ned thought in his mind before the wagon started moving again. "Old God's, Robert was right." Ned muttered to himself as he remembered what his late friend said.

_'There's a war coming Ned. I don't know when or who we'll be fighting but it's coming.'_

* * *

_ **The Next Day At Moat Cailin:** _

"Done." Elaena said as she had just finished helping Jon with his armour. She managed a small smile at the sight of him, wearing the armour that her father had gifted Jon many years ago.

"Thank you." Jon smiled at his wife before seeing her eyes began to grow tears. "Come here." He spoke before embracing her as she began to cry with her tears dropping.

"I don't want you to go." She sobbed, holding him tight in fear of losing him if she released her grip even slightly.

"I know, I know." He whispered, stroking her hair gently. Tears began to form in his eyes and soon, they slowly fell upon Elaena's shoulder. They separated to look at each other's faces. "Here." Jon reached around his neck before pulling out the key to the Marsh vault.

"No, I won't need it, I-" Elaena shook her head, refusing to take the key.

"I don't want to lose it while I am down south." Jon interrupted her with a forced smile, hoping that it would convince her.

Elaena continued to shake her head in denial before responding. "You have never lost it once, you won't lose it now."

Jon's heart broke as Elaena's voice broke but he refused to risk it falling into the wrong hands. "Keep it secret, keep it safe." He spoke as he tied it around her neck.

Elaena nodded her head in defeat as she looked up at Jon's face and stared into his Stark grey eyes. She then, swiftly connected their lips in a kiss and spoke. "Here." She then tied a piece of cloth around his wrist. It was the same cloth that she had given him at the northern tourney, all those years ago.

*Knock* *Knock*

The two of them looked towards their chamber door to see Lord Frostwood. "Forgive me, It's time to leave." Torrhen Frostwood spoke with a knowing look.

Jon nodded at this before placing a long kiss on Elaena's forehead and spoke. "Until I return." And with that, Jon left their chambers and made his way to join Asher and Smalljon outside the keep.

"Father." Elaena cried out, stopped her father's retreating form. She embraced him warmly.

Torrhen wrapped his arms around her and spoke. "I know. I love you too." He spoke before separating from his daughter and left with a nod.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Ned and Gendry escaped Kings Landing with Yoren's help, Robb asks Jon some personal questions, The North's army has gathered, Asher and Gwyn plan to marry after the war and Jon's fears come forth in his dreams.


	41. The Massacre Of Whispering Wood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb strike a crushing blow to the Lannisters while Ned bonds with Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the chapter, please do not hesitate to comment your honest opinions/reviews as it helps a lot.

** _Third Person POV:_ **

It had been a week since the North's army had left Moat Cailin and in that week; Catelyn had joined the host with Ser Rodrik Cassel and, much to Jon's surprise, Sansa's direwolf, Lady. The army had come to stop outside the Twins when the bridges gates closed. Jon stood beside Asher and Smalljon, watching as Theon shot another raven out of the sky. "This is a waste of time, we should be marching towards Tywin." Jon muttered in frustration as Robb had chosen to aid the Riverlords instead of attacking the largest threat.

Asher and Smalljon nodded their heads in agreement before they saw a rider approaching from the Twins. "What do you think Lord Frey wants?" Asher asked as he saw the rider halt in front of Robb.

Jon shook his head in annoyance before speaking up. "I don't know, I just want to get to Kings Landing and kill that little shit" The three of them stood a few yards away from Robb with the Frostwolf guard, mounted behind them. Jon furrowed his brow when he watched Catelyn Tully Stark ride off towards the Twins with the Frey messenger. He then looked towards Robb to see that he had a worried look upon his face.

* * *

_ **Hours Later in Jon's Tent:**_

"What should I play next?" Asher asked as he sat in Jon's tent with Jon and Smalljon. He placed his lute down onto the floor before grabbing his horn of ale and taking a large swig.

"How about 'The Bloody Wolf'?" Jon suggested the song that was made for himself after his victory at Bear Island whilst he sat in a chair by one of the small fire lit braziers.

Smalljon shook his head before he spoke. "No No No, sing about a woman, a large woman."

Jon and Asher looked at each other with knowing smirks as they knew where Smalljon's thought lay upon. "What kind of woman?" Asher feigned innocently with squinted eyes while Jon hid his laugh with his horn of ale.

"A strong one, she holds a mace and-" Smalljon seemed to be in a trance before he quickly regained his wits by the laughter of his friends. He scowled at them before throwing the ale in his horn towards Asher's face and then throwing the now empty horn at Jon. "Cunts." He muttered with a small smile.

"What did we do?" Asher asked as he wiped ale off of his face. "We just wanted to know what song-"

"Piss off, you know what you were doing you twats." Smalljon spoke with a chuckle towards Asher's antics.

Asher moved to play a song but was stopped when Alyn Longstride entered the tent. "My Lord, Lord Stark requests your presence in his tent."

Jon sighed at this before giving a nod. "I will be right there, Alyn."

"My Lord." Alyn acknowledged with a nod and left the tent.

Jon sighed before taking a swig of his ale and rising to leave. "Try not to kill each other in my tent."

"No oaths will be said." Smalljon muttered out, forcing a chuckle out of Asher.

After some time, Jon had entered Robb's tent and was greeted by the sight of his cousin's frustrated face and spoke. "What's the matter? Walder Frey deny our crossing?" Jon asked, slightly startling Robb.

"Old Gods, Jon." Robb cursed, receiving a laugh from Jon. "Walder Frey has granted our crossing but there are terms I had to accept."

"Go on." Robb proceeded to tell Jon of the betrothals for himself and Arya along with taking on one of Walder Frey's son, Olyvar Frey, as his personal squire. "YOU SOLD ARYA FOR A BRIDGE!?" Jon yelled in outrage. He had always been protective of Arya, more so than he had been with any of the other Stark children.

"I had no choice, Jon." Robb retorted firmly with a glare of his own, matching Jon's.

Jon grit his teeth before shaking his head. "We should be attacking Tywin Lannister instead."

"How many times do I have to tell you; They are my family, Jon" Robb spoke of the Tully's.

"And what about Father and Sansa, Robb!?" Jon demanded loudly. "Are they not family?!"

"ITS MORE COMPLICATED THAN THAT AND YOU KNOW IT, JON!" Robb bellowed out.

The two proceeded to glare at each other before they both relented their glares and sighed. "Why did you send for me?" Jon asked, changing the subject.

"I wanted your opinion on a strategy for when we attack the Kingslayer." Robb responded, pointing towards the map table.

* * *

_ **The Next Morning with Ned Stark:** _

Ned Stark had seemed to grow more angry at himself as time passed. Day's after leaving the Kings Landing, Ned had learned of the rumors that were told of how he had tried to take the Iron Throne for himself by wedding his daughter, Sansa, to Joffrey and taking power through their offspring. He had nearly turned around to march back towards Kings Landing and free her but had been stopped when Yoren had talked sense into him. 'The only way to save her now, is by taking Kings Landing and to do that, we need more than thirty rangers.' Yoren said to him. Ned did not like it but he had no choice. The small company had made camp by a river the previous day and Ned was now able to walk without limping.

"Sleep well?" Yoren asked Ned as he sat on a wood log beside one of the camp fires.

"Slept enough." Ned responded, warming his hands by the fire.

Yoren nodded at this before giving a pointed look towards Gendry's sleeping form. "Does he know yet?"

Ned shook his head in response before asking a question of his own. "Tell me something, Captain Yoren; Do you have any regrets?"

Yoren pursed his lips for moment before speaking slowly. "Aye, I have a fair few regrets in my life." He moved his gaze towards his daughter, Maris, who was dueling another ranger. "The greatest of those regrets is not being there for my daughter when her mother died." Yoren turned back to look at the fire. "Wildling raid." Yoren revealed, looking up at Ned's face. "While I was off, hunting rabbits for stew, the Thenn army raided my village. When I got back I-" He trailed off before taking a deep breath and exhaling. "I found what was left of my wife's body." He sighed heavily before continuing. "The Thenn's took Maris alive. Shortly after that, word had spread that Lord Froststark traveled North with a thousand mounted warriors to slaughter the wildling fuckers. So I gathered what remaining coin I had, bought a horse and sword and rode out to join Lord Froststark."

"And that's why you joined the Wolf Ranger's." Ned stated.

"Aye. We traveled with Lord Froststark's host to Moat Cailin and have lived their ever since. When I heard news of the Wolf Ranger's forming, I didn't hesitate even the slightest. A year later, Maris became of age and joined the order. I had never been so worried and so proud at the same time." Yoren chuckled at the last bit with Ned following suit.

Ned looked back at Gendry's sleeping form when an idea came to his mind. "Do you have a spare sword?" Ned asked as he turned back, facing Yoren.

Yoren raised an eyebrow before nodding and reaching behind his log for one of the company's spare blades. "Here."

"Thank you." Ned spoke before standing and walking towards Gendry. He tossed the sheathed blade next to Gendry's head, startlingly waking him. "Pick it up, let's see what your made of." Ned spoke, gaining the attention of a few rangers.

"What about your leg, m'lord?" One of the ranger's asked in concern.

"I'll be fine." Ned dismissed quickly as he drew his sword and began attacking Gendry. After his strikes had been blocked successfully, Ned noticed Gendry's stance and gave him a pointed look. "Never use a low guard." He shook his head at the sight of Gendry pointing his blade downward.

"Why not?" Gendry questioned, believing he had done well.

"Is it easier to lower something or is it easier to lift something?" Ned questioned back with an eyebrow raised.

Gendry furrowed his brow at the question before answering. "Lower something."

"Aye." Ned nodded before raising his sword above his head. "Take a high guard, like this. In the Vale, they call it The Guard of the Falcon, you strike from high, like this." Ned explained, demonstrating how quickly the blade moved faster down than it did up. "Try it."

Gendry nodded at this before raising the sword above his head. "Like this?"

"Not quite." Ned shook his head before walking forward. "Bend your knees, you want them to be firm." Ned used his leg to help adjust Gendry's legs before continuing. "Sword straighter, I can already tell that you favor your right by how your angling the blade. You want the blade balanced so they won't be able to predict where you will strike." Ned paused to search for any more flaws in Gendry's stance but found none.

"What now?" Gendry asked.

"Defend yourself." Ned responded before matching Gendry's stance and attacking. He swung down towards Gendry's left leg but watched as his blade was stopped by Gendry's own. The pair's blades were both locked before Ned took the initiative and forced Gendry's blade to stay down whilst also pushing forward to lessen the distance between the two. Before Gendry could free his blade, Ned had taken the hilt of his blade and rushed it upwards towards the side of Gendry's jaw and stopped before the cross-guard made contact. "Remember; The blade is not the only part of a sword." Ned explained before pushing Gendry away, knocking him back. He then returned back to his stance and waited for Gendry to follow. "Attack."

Gendry exhaled quickly and obeyed, attacking Ned. The two of them were now being watched by most of the Wolf Ranger's who were either sharpening their blades, making arrows or eating. After a few more blows had been exchanged, Ned had disarmed Gendry, receiving a few chuckles from the Rangers. "Maybe next time, lad." Yoren encouraged with a chuckle before taking a swig from his water skin.

"You did well." Ned assured Gendry as the two seated themselves next to a campfire. 'A little better than your father when we were young.' Ned thought to himself, stoking the fire slightly. 

* * *

_ **Many Day's Later With Jaime Lannister:** _

Jaime Lannister sat in his tent with a few officers that had been sent by his father to help oversee the siege of Riverrun. He had grown bored after hearing news that the Stark forces would be moving against his father near the Green Fork. "Ser Jaime!" He heard a shout from outside his opened tent and looked to see a scout approaching. "M'lord, there is a small force of cavalrymen approaching from Whispering Wood."

"How many men? What sigil do they bear?" Jaime asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Three-thousand, m'lord. The sigil is not one I am familiar with, it had some tree in the middle with what I think are wolves on each side and an eight pointed star above it." The scout did his best to describe the banner.

Jaime's mouth was slightly agape as he searched his memories, remembering the sight of such a sigil. 'Where did I see that before?' He questioned in his thoughts before his eyes widened in realization. He grew an arrogant smile on his face and stood. "Have all the cavalrymen ready for battle. I will lead them." He ordered all of his officers who quickly obeyed and left the tent. 'Well Froststark, It appears that I will not just lay my eyes upon 'Dawn' but I will wield it after I have killed you.' He thought and smiled in anticipation before leaving his tent.

Soon, Jaime was leading all of his cavalrymen away from the siege, towards Jon's host. Little did he know that he was leading his men into a slaughter.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile With Jon:** _

"Here they come." Asher pointed towards the approaching Lannister cavalry.

Jon grew a wolfish grin and chuckled. "Good." He turned his horse around towards Alyn and nodded for him to sound the retreat. Alyn gave a nod in response before blowing the horn, signaling the cavalry to fall back to Whispering Wood, where the North's army was waiting. "Fall Back!" Jon shouted loud enough for the approaching Lannister's to hear before kicking his horse into a sprint towards the ambush point.

Noticing Jon's retreating form, Jaime gave chase towards them, refusing to let Jon get away. "Come on!" He shouted towards his men behind him.

After some time, Jon glanced back to see that Jaime was still following him and smiled in victory. They had arrived at the ambush point. "NOW!" He shouted, nodding towards Alyn, who blew a long and loud breath into his horn, signaling for Robb to start the ambush. Jon turned his horse around and looked to see thousands of northern cavalry, rushing out of the wood's, surrounding the Kingslayer's force. "YIELD TO NONE!" Jon yelled with his men joining in the cry of his house word's. Jon then kicked his horse forward and charged into the shocked Lannister cavalry.

Jaime looked around to see that he and his force had been surrounded by thousands of northern cavalry. 'They tricked us all.' Jaime realized as he saw the Stark banner, flying in the wind. He turned to glare at Jon's approaching form and gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn you." he muttered before the North's forces fell upon his own.

As soon as the North's cavalry rammed into the Lannister's, Jon lifted 'Red Fang' and swung down, watching as the Valyrian steel blade sliced through a Lannister's shoulder in a downward diagonal path to his hip until the man was completely cut in half. The battle had begun.

After cutting down a few more Lannisters, Jon searched the battlefield to find any sign of where the Kingslayer was and soon, he found the southern cunt making his way towards Robb. He then glanced towards Asher and Smalljon and yelled over the noise of men screaming and blades clashing. "I'm going for the Kingslayer!"

"Not alone, your not!" Smalljon yelled before he and Asher finished off their opponents and turned to follow Jon.

"FROSTWOLVES, FORM UP!" Jon heard Alyn shout before he watched the Frostwolf guard form a wedge behind him.

After seeing their nod's, Jon turned his horse back to face the Kingslayer. "The Kingslayer is mine!" He ordered before they all kicked their horses forward, killing any who dared to stand in their way as he and his men cleared a path. Moments had passed before Jon saw the Kingslayer had almost reached Robb's position. "KINGSLAYER!" His voice howled above the sound of battle, gaining the attention of Jaime, who quickly turned his horse to face Jon's approaching form.

"Come to die, already?!" Jaime yelled in question before his arrogance cost him his horse's life when one of the northmen broke through Jaime's rear guard and thrust his spear through the horse's neck, forcing Jaime to the ground with a grunt. The northerner approached Jaime, with his spear still in hand before Jaime quickly regained his footing and cut the spearman down. His head was still ringing from the fall but he soon regained his wits. His face then grew a scowl as he found himself surrounded by Frostwolves, who quickly made corpses out of his guard and shouted. "Afraid to fight me fairly?"

Jon scoffed at this before he caught sight of the arrogant smile the dawned the Kingslayer's face. Jon remembered that smile from Moat Cailin and he truly hated it. He tried to suppress the anger that grew in him but could not help himself as his Wolfblood took over, ordering him to release the Direwolf within him. Jon dismounted his horse, keeping his eyes fixed upon the smiling Lannister. The fighting had begun to cease as most of the Lannister forces were either dead or had already surrendered. "I'm going to enjoy this." Jon growled before he swiftly drew 'Dawn', wielding the blade in his left hand.

Jaime's arrogant smile remained as he succeeded in his taunt. "As am I." He spoke before charging forward.

Jon soon followed and before he knew it, he was locked in a duel with Ser Jaime Lannister 'The Kingslayer'. He kept his eyes fixed upon Jaime's and saw the smallest glance towards his right. 'Right!' He yelled to himself in his thoughts before he swung 'Red Fang' towards his right, parrying the attack that Jaime had attempted after a feint from the left. Jon watched as Jaime's smile turned into a frown and quickly took the offensive. The pair of them continued to fight with Jon not letting the Kingslayer take the offensive until he decided to change his strategy. Jon pulled back slightly, feigning exhaustion before the Kingslayer lunged forward to stab Jon's gut. Jon smirked and turned his body around, grasping both of his blades close enough to where they were mere inches apart and turned again with a now large momentum, strong enough for a powerful stone cutting swing. Jaime soon realized what Jon had done but it was too late when he saw Jon's two blades cut through his own blade. Jon did not stop after he broke the Kingslayer's blade as he swung 'Red Fang' from his left; cutting through the front of Jaime's armour covered right-thigh, forcing him to a kneeling position. The northmen began to cheer at the sight of the Kingslayer, kneeling before The Bloody Wolf.

The adrenaline within Jaime had dulled the pain but he knew a deadly cut when he saw one, and so, moved to cover it and stop the bleeding. He had begun to cover the wound with his cape when suddenly, feet appeared in his gaze. He moved his eyes upwards to see the glaring face of hatred that was Jon Froststark, looking down upon him. 'The same face the Eddard Stark gave me when he named me Kingslayer.' Jaime remembered before he watched as Jon raised his sword to end his life.

"Don't kill him!" The voice of Robb Stark was heard as he approached with Theon Greyjoy, Jon 'The GreatJon' Umber, Dacey Mormont and a few others. "He is more use to us alive." Robb spoke towards the angered face of Jon, who still had Red Fang raised. Robb's reasoning was met with nods of agreement and mutterings of disagreement.

"Lord Stark, you can't be serious." Rickard Karstark's seething voice was heard. "He killed my son." Lord Karstark revealed, pointing his drawn sword towards Jaime with a glare that showed nothing but lust for revenge. "My son, Harrion, stabbed the Kingslayer's horse with his spear and moved to capture-"

"He was your boy?" Jaime's voice was heard, gaining everyone's attention. He proceeded to squint his eyes towards Lord Karstark and spoke slowly. "I think I am beginning to see the resemblance."

Lord Karstark's eyes widened in pure rage before he took a step forward. "We need him alive, Rickard." The voice of Torrhen Frostwood was heard as he spoke to the angered Lord of Karhold. 

"Easy for you to say, Torrhen. Your boy's still draw breath." Lord Karstark spoke without breaking his gaze from the Kingslayer. Torrhen Frostwood approached his long time friend slowly and whispered in his ear. Rickard Karstark grit his teeth in the end and gave a reluctant nod towards Robb and left without a word. Robb gave a nod of appreciation towards Lord Frostwood and returned his gaze towards Jon, giving him a pointed look.

Jon exhaled roughly before taking Red Fang's pommel and jabbing it into the Kingslayer's temple, knocking him unconscious. He then looked at Alyn. "Get him to a maester."

"At once, m'lord." Alyn responded before he and four other Frostwolves dismounted their horses and moved to carry the sleeping Lannister away.

"Lord Frostwood, will Lord Karstark be joining us?" Jon asked as he mounted his horse.

"Aye." Torrhen Frostwood responded whilst mounting his horse as well.

"What are you talking about?" Robb asked slightly confused.

Jon looked back towards Robb. "There are still more Lannisters to kill." He spoke before kicking his horse forward, leading a large raiding force to massacre the remaining Lannister forces at Riverrun.

* * *

** _ Day's later at the Green Fork: _ **

"They have my son." Tywin Lannister spoke, shaking in rage over being outwitted by Robb Stark. The North had sent two-thousand of their soldiers to attack Tywin's force and trick him into believing it was the main force.

"Perhap's we should sue for peace." Kevan Lannister, Tywin's younger brother, suggested slowly before hearing a scoff from Tyrion.

"Good luck with that, Joffrey started this war when he kidnapped Sansa Stark and-"

"Ned Stark plotted treason and-" Ser Amory Lorch interrupted Tyrion before being interrupted by Tyrion's laugh.

"Do you truly believe that? Great and Honorable Ned Stark suddenly wishes to-"

"THEY HAVE MY SON!" Tywin shouted out in anger, silencing everyone in the tent. "Out, all of you." He commanded as everyone stood to leave. "Not you." He glanced at Tyrion who gave a sigh before seating himself next to his father.

Tyrion moved to grasp the glass of wine before him but scowled slightly when his father moved it out of his reach. "Do you wish to make conversation with me or am I here for you to practice your skills at glaring at people and making them feel uncomfortable." Tyrion spoke in a bored tone.

"As much as I hate to admit it; You are the only one I can trust to not do anything stupid." Tywin admitted, pouring wine into a fresh glass and handing it to Tyrion. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a letter and tossing it to Tyrion. "Madness." Tywin scoffed out, shaking his head, not looking towards Tyrion as he drank from own glass of wine.

Tyrion furrowed his brow at this before sighing, lowering his glass to the table and moving to unfurl the letter. "It must be terrible news to be.....madness." Tyrion's voice lowered to a whisper as he read the letter over and over again to make sure he was not going mad himself.

_"The Quiet Wolf has vanished from the darkness."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Tywin and Tyrion have discovered that Ned has disappeared from the Black Cells, Ned distracts himself from thinking about Sansa by bonding a little with Gendry, Jon disagrees slightly with some of Robb's decisions and the Lannisters are played by the Stark's. As always; Please do not hesitate to comment your honest opinion as it helps me become a better write and also brings light to my day.


End file.
